Guardian
by Passeri
Summary: No pensó que afectaría su vida cuando decidió salvarlo. No imaginó que pasaría una noche en prisión y que sería botada de casa al día siguiente, ni creyó que, cinco años después, se enamoraría del hombre en que se había convertido el muchacho moribundo.
1. Rutina

Resumen: _No pensó que afectaría su vida cuando decidió salvarlo. No imaginó que pasaría una noche en prisión y que sería botada de casa al día siguiente, ni creyó que, cinco años después, se enamoraría del hombre en que se había convertido el muchacho moribundo._

Simbología:

--: separa un día de otro o de mayor tiempo.

- : los cuatro juntos parten los sucesos del mismo día que normalmente aparecen en distintas horas o lugares.

-- - frase interrumpida dentro del diálogo.

- bla, bla, bla –: diálogo.

-"bla, bla, bla" –: pensamientos.

Bla, bla, bla: narración.

_Bla, bla, bla_: fragmento de recuerdos.

Disclaimer (si, aprendí que esto siempre va antes de comenzar la historia): Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kishi, yo simplemente manipulo sus vidas, los mato y revivo a mi antojo. Esto es sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

_**Guardian**_

File 01: Rutina…-

El reloj marcó las seis y el temporizador hizo bajar la pequeña palanca para poner el hervidor en funcionamiento. La muchacha se desperezó en la cama y, mientras trataba de alisar su cabello con los dedos, entró al cuarto de baño que quedaba a unos pasos.

Se dio una ducha saliendo de su adormilado despertar en menos de diez minutos. Dio un ligero quejido cuando la toalla enrollada en su cabeza que parecía turbante se deslizó y tiró uno de sus cabellos.

Caminó a paso rápido con las pantuflas rojas de tela de damasco y apagó el hervidor. Su mirada se dirigió a la cafetera notando que esa también se había activado. Tenía café caliente hecho.

El experimento de Shikamaru había resultado y ahora, cuando el reloj sonaba, todos los electrodomésticos se ponían en funcionamiento. Ya no perdía tiempo para preparar el café ni se levantaba más temprano.

- Bendito Shikamaru – susurró agregando media cucharada de azúcar a la taza servida de café.

Se vistió con el uniforme luego de dejar la taza de ositos sobre el lavaplatos. Miró el reloj colgado en la pared y notó que tenía tiempo justo para arreglarse e irse, como siempre.

Entró como un torbellino al baño y quitó la toalla de su cabello, lo secó y peinó. Se maquilló con tonos suaves que combinaran con el azul oscuro de su uniforme. Arregló el pañuelo azul oscuro alrededor su cuello por sobre la blusa blanca y tomó el maletín del sofá. Dio una rápida ojeada al contenido y avanzó a la salida. Calzó sus zapatos de tacón e intentó inútilmente bajar más la falda de tubo que llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla.

Cerró con llave el departamento y caminó hasta el paradero cercano. Ahí tomaría un taxi como siempre.

Su nombre era Sakura Haruno; tenía veintitrés años y trabajaba en una de las divisiones de la multitienda del centro de la ciudad.

No creyó que la fueran a aceptar, es decir, no tenía nada de experiencia, pero al parecer sus ganas de trabajar convencieron en algo al jefe. Trabajaba en la subdivisión del segundo piso. En la zona femenina normalmente se encargaba de atender a los clientes, en su mayoría mujeres, a elegir la lencería.

Se consideraba buena al atender a las clientas, normalmente ellas se iban satisfechas al encontrar lo que querían. Temari y Tenten eran compañeras de esa zona también. Shikamaru era un amigo de la universidad que estudiaba informática y era novio de Temari. Ese sujeto era un verdadero genio en cuanto a tratar con cables y electricidad. Según la rubia, él era un genio en todo, incluyendo la cama.

Al terminar el trabajo ella partía a la universidad para sus clases de medicina. Había ordenado los horarios para poder trabajar por el día. Había terminado marchándose de la casa debido a una fuerte discusión con sus padres.

En aquel tiempo no tenía nada, apenas había salido del colegio. Había sido en el día de su graduación que ocurrió la fuerte discusión. Se había ido sin nada y terminó buscando a Temari que vivía en el centro de la ciudad.

Estuvo llorando horas, lamentándose en que no sabía que hacer, que no tenía nada, pero siempre mantuvo su firme decisión de no volver a poner un pie en su casa.

Había comenzado con trabajos pequeños; heladera, empaquetadora, reponedora en un supermercado. Luego comenzó a trabajar en un bazar y terminó dejándolo por que le recordaba su infancia escolar. La mayoría del material que ahí vendían era para escolares.

Cuando había ahorrado suficiente comenzó por fin a pagar sus cuotas en la universidad. El viejo director había sonreído permitiéndole tiempo para ahorrar y pagar la carrera que iba a cursar. Luego de eso Temari le contó que necesitaban una nueva dependienta para donde ella trabajaba y decidió probar suerte.

Ya llevaba casi dos años de trabajo en ese lugar e intentaba, en todo momento, mantener una situación estable de dinero para no atrasarse durante los días de pago en la universidad. El director del lugar le había presentado a una mujer médico famosa; Tsunade, que se rumoreaba tenía dones casi milagrosos a la hora de curar. Ella la había tomado como alumna oficial y siempre la invitaba para operaciones u otras intervenciones médicas. Decía que la experiencia era más importante que el don que tuvieras para la medicina; sin embargo, si tenías el don, también debías aprovecharlo.

Se hizo espacio entre el gentío para llegar a la tienda. Saludó a algunos compañeros y finalmente llegó a su zona. Temari acababa de dejar su maletín y su cartera en el cuarto de llave.

- ¿Funcionó? – cuestionó la rubia. Sakura sonrió.

- Claro, hoy me he ahorrado bastante tiempo también – dijo entrando al cuarto de llave para guardar sus cosas y ponerse a trabajar.

- Estaba claro, tengo a un genio vago – sonrió la rubia. Luego se acercó a la pelirosa y bajó la voz – y lo otro también funcionó – la ojiverde abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego avergonzada.

- Pero, ¿y el salto? – cuestionó incrédula. La rubia se mostró orgullosa.

- Lo dio, de suerte no se rompió la cama pero aguantamos las cuatro horas de lleno – sonrió maliciosa – cuando terminados me temblaban las piernas.

- ¿Y como es que has venido a trabajar? – tanteó. Tenten soltó una risita tras ella. Sabía la respuesta.

- Ya sabes, otra apuesta – dijo la castaña. Sakura alzó una ceja expectante.

- Tengo que comprar la cena, Shika dijo que hará el resto – exhaló un suspiro soñador. Sakura sabía que la rubia estaba enamorada hasta la médula. Temari era una mujer dura, feminista, orgullosa, pero toda la tigresa que había en la rubia cambiaba cuando estaba con el chico de argollas. Se volvía casi indefensa y empalagosa hasta el extremo, aunque había pasado por un proceso de negación bastante fuerte antes admitir que realmente gustaba de Shikamaru.

- ¿Y que hay de ti Tenten? No he oído historias del chico ciego que te invitó una copa por caridad – la aludida se puso completamente roja. Temari saltó con una carcajada y se afirmó el estómago.

- Es que no era ciego, el tipo había quedado prendado de Tenten cuando la vio y por eso quería conocerla – la muchacha de los moños en la cabeza intentó poner seriedad en su expresión, pero la vergüenza era demasiada – Tenten le preguntó donde tenía su bastón y le dio una arenga sobre su seguridad de ciego, resultó que él tiene los ojos así y…

- Pasé la peor vergüenza de mi vida, ese tipo era un dios y lo arruiné con mi buen sentido del deber – murmuró ella poniendo las manos en su cara para bajar la temperatura – de todas formas era un poco… demasiado formal, me invitó a tomar una copa, pero llegamos a _Moonlight_ y parecía que todos lo conocían. Había muchos estirados de ternos, pero la mayoría vestía normal, aunque se notaban forrados.

- Falta decir que era mafioso – bromeó Sakura media preocupada.

- Lo mismo le dije – secundó Temari.

- Pero es que él fue amable en todo momento, un poco modosito si, pero jamás me faltó el respeto ni comentó mi vestimenta o algo, incluso me explicó el menú de tragos con calma por que no conocía ni uno – agregó.

- ¿Existen los mafiosos amables? – tanteó Sakura.

- Debe ser una nueva especie… ya sabes – habló Temari – han hecho clones y toda esa porquería científica.

- Sakura-san – la muchacha pegó un bote y se volteó con una sonrisa a quien había llamado.

Una muchacha de la edad de Sakura, de cabellos largos color azul noche y ojos opalinos como si fuesen perlas.

Sakura estuvo tentada a golpearse la cabeza. Tal vez el supuesto ciego tenía que ver con Hinata, los ojos de ese color sólo los tenía una familia, y no era cualquiera.

- Hinata-chan – sonrió – ¿has venido por 'aquello'? – la aludida se sonrojó hasta las orejas y asintió quedamente. Sakura la tomó de la mano con suavidad y la llevó hasta un lado mientras ella escogía los modelos. Seguramente Naruto le había dicho que sí al fin.

Hinata debía estar asustada, y no la culpaba. La mujer era bastante tímida y una sola mirada de Naruto lograba ponerla completamente roja.

Naruto era un rubio sexy de expresión inocente y sincera. De ojos grandes y llamativos en tono azul y cabellos rubios como el brillo del sol; lo llevaba en puntas y desordenado lo cual acentuaba su sensualidad. Ese revoltoso era como un adonis, pero carecía de la solemnidad que la estatua poseía, aunque conservaba el físico y un bronceado dorado de muerte.

Su amiga tenía suerte de haber encontrado a un hombre así. Naruto no se daba cuenta de nada cuando tenía a Hinata cerca, sus ojos estaban sólo para ella aunque estuviesen ofreciéndosele encima de él.

Y a Hinata la había conocido en la universidad donde estudiaba diseño publicitario, ella estaba en su último año. El supuesto ciego debía ser familiar de la Hyuuga.

Eligió cuidadosamente la lencería acorde al estilo de Hinata, las prendas tenían un toque de inocencia dentro de toda la sensualidad que desprendería con ellas puestas.

La muchacha de ojos blancos pagó con tarjeta tras mirar las prendas. Sakura aprovechó de decirle un par de cosas para que quitara la timidez con el rubio. Él había sido su amigo de infancia y podía jactarse de conocerlo realmente bien en la mayoría de sus facetas.

- Naruto-kun se alegrará de saber de ti, Sakura-san – la pelirosa adoptó una cara de espanto y negó frenéticamente.

- Hinata, no le digas a Naruto sobre mí… nada. Él no sabe un par de cosas que sucedieron antes, por favor – pidió. La Hyuuga asintió confusa antes de marcharse.

Se suponía que ambos tenían buena relación, como si fuesen hermanos. Naruto le contaba siempre a Hinata todas las trastadas y regaños de la chica de ojos verdes cuando estaban en el colegio, pero inevitablemente llegaba a la parte de la graduación y se ponía triste diciendo que luego de eso jamás supo de Sakura.

La Haruno se había encargado de que Hinata no dijese nada a Naruto de que se conocían. Él no podía saberlo, de lo contrario sería capaz de ir a la casa de lo que alguna vez fueron sus padres y echaría la puerta a patadas gritando un par de insultos que espantarían a cualquiera.

Sakura dio un suspiro y una mano apareció en su hombro.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – tanteó Temari. Tenten se acercó ya recuperada de la impresión que le había dado Hinata. Por un momento también se le había cruzado la idea de que estaba ciega.

- Estás lívida – reconoció la castaña – no habrás tenido una aventura con el novio de esa chica, ¿verdad? – la ojiverde puso expresión horrorizada.

- ¡Claro que no! Naruto fue como un hermano para mí… al menos aún lo siento así – se dijo insegura.

- ¿No quieres que se entere de 'eso'? – Conjeturó la rubia asintiendo pensativa – seguramente tu amigo es impulsivo e iría donde tus padres a echar la puerta abajo a patadas, o es un tanto sicótico y le daría por quemar la casa de tus padres y te raptaría junto a su novia para casarse con las dos… – sonrió por su ocurrencia – que mente la mía…

- Una gran mente, querida – ironizó Tenten.

- La primera opción sería lo común en Naruto – se retorció las manos con nerviosismo – no hablo con él desde el último día del instituto, pero lo he visto cuando va a recoger a Hinata a la universidad.

- Ah… esas son las veces que te veo escondida como ratón – sopesó Temari. La pelirosa le dio una mirada fastidiada mientras la rubia le sacaba la lengua divertida.

Su vida en sí no era divertida. Su mundo era su casa, el trabajo y la universidad. No salía a fiestas ni le gustaba flirtear con nadie, le traían mal recuerdo de su adolescencia.

Para Sakura, su adolescencia había muerto al irse de casa de sus padres. Tuvo que valerse por si misma, encontrar trabajo, hacerse cargo de sus gastos y salir adelante sola. Era una persona independiente y eso a veces llegaba a abrumarla.

Creía que madurar tan rápido le había afectado demasiado en la percepción de las cosas como para verlas de una forma normal, y con normal se refería a salir a fiestas de vez en cuando o compartir más con su grupo de estudio en la universidad. Pero ella en ese momento vivía para mantenerse y estudiar; no consideraba para nada más el tiempo, salvo, para leerse un libro bebiendo un zumo de limón bien ácido mientras estaba tirada en su sofá con las ventanas de la casa abierta en un buen fin de semana soleado y con el ventilador en la cara para mantenerse fresca.

Sakura mantenía una rutina; levantarse para trabajar a las ocho, salir cerca de la tarde cambiada del uniforme e irse a la universidad de donde salía casi a la medianoche. Luego de eso; tomaba un taxi para su casa, comía algo, veía televisión, hacía las tareas para sus clases del día siguiente, se daba un baño y se iba a dormir para levantarse temprano al día siguiente. El único día que tenía libre lo ocupaba para sacar las cuentas del dinero, hacer más tareas y luego relajarse un par de horas mientras leía un libro que casualmente siempre tenía que ver con medicina, a menos que fuese una buena novela erótica que valiese la pena.

Atendió a la última clienta y luego ordenó los modelos que la mujer no había querido llevar; se había decidido por el conjunto más caro y no se había llevado uno, sino que había tomado los distintos diseños de la línea very sexy de victoria's secret. Al final del día había ganado mucho con esa compra de mujer rica satisfaciendo un capricho.

Suspiró mirando el modelo de encaje con hilos de plata; ella tenía debilidad por la ropa interior bonita. Ese modelo le gustaba y le quedaría bien. No tenía una buena delantera como su maestra Tsunade, pero si lo suficiente como para lograr que un hombre sufriese una hemorragia nasal con un poco de esfuerzo. Si el conjunto de brasier con la tanga no fuese tan condenadamente caro, lo compraría. De todas formas podía comprarlo, sin embargo su perfecto cálculo de dinero se iría a la mierda y ella odiaba pagar cuenta atrasadas.

- Lindo modelo – dijo Temari – pero ya podrías ponerle un altar, cada vez que te veo estás clavada aquí mirando ese modelo – sonrió al voltearse y dio un codazo a la Haruno que lo sintió en sus costillas. Temari golpeaba condenadamente fuerte.

Se volteó notando que dentro de dos horas más el centro comercial cerraría. La gente ya estaba comenzando a preparar las últimas compras antes de salir y los empleados también hacían lo mismo.

- ¿Has visto eso? – Sakura negó distraída cuando Ringo le hacia una seña de despedida, ella correspondió el gesto y el stand de perfumes quedó vacío. La rubia tomó la cara de Sakura y la enfocó hacia un lugar cercano a las escaleras – ha venido otra vez y te ha dado la mirada matadora mientras tu adorabas un brasier… seguramente pensará que estás loca.

La aludida se sonrojó completamente avergonzada.

Ese hombre era el verdadero adonis; bajo ese traje de armani tenía un cuerpo de infarto. Y, aunque así no lo fuera, tenía muchos puntos que darle por su piel clara, cabellos de negro satén, ojos oscuros, sensuales y profundos y su rostro perfectamente esculpido. Ese hombre era el más hermoso que había visto en su vida, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa de que la mirase.

Sakura mantenía que él era un obseso que gustaba de las prendas íntimas de mujer, por eso cada vez que subía al piso donde ella trabajaba, le resultaba imposible no mirar la lencería.

Temari se había reído abiertamente de ello e incluso había agregado que imaginaba a su novio en ropa interior femenina cada vez que escrutaba las prendas. Tenten mantenía que un saco de testosterona como ese no batearía jamás para su mismo lado. Era un hombre que gustaba de mujeres.

Sakura no podía evitar dudar sobre eso.

- Sakura, ¿hoy a que horas tenías clases? – cuestionó Tenten. La muchacha se puso lívida justo cuando él hombre de gran sex appeal miraba en su dirección. Se escabulló al cuarto donde tenía sus cosas y en menos de dos minutos salió con su bolso en el hombro y su maquillaje reaplicado.

- Te ves radiante, ¿quieres deslumbrar al joven caballero? – su burló la rubia. Sakura le dio una sonrisa afectada antes de anotar un par de cosas en la plantilla y despedirse de sus amigas con un beso en la cara.

- Tenten, la próxima vez encierra tu sentido del deber cuando veas al supuesto ciego y dale un mordisco – luego desvió su mirada a Temari – y tú, quien fuera tú que no tiene clases hoy cuando sale más tarde del trabajo.

Ambas sonrieron despidiéndola. Sakura entró al ascensor y se permitió un suspiro tranquilo luego de irse prácticamente corriendo.

Las puertas del ascensor se estaban cerrando cuando una mano las abrió. El hombre-armani entró dándole una mirada hosca antes de cambiar su expresión por una sorprendida cuando la observó bien.

_Perfecto Sakura, el tipo está enojado por que las puertas se cerraron antes de que él entrara_…

Y luego las puertas se cerraron. Sakura se centró en mirar al suelo mientras el ascensor bajaba. Podía sentir como ese hombre expelía testosterona a montones y ella personalmente se estaba comenzando a marear, aunque podía ser el perfume. Algunos millonarios tenían la costumbre de bañarse en colonia pensando que así serían más irresistibles mientras las mujeres se desmayaban a sus pasos… realmente eso era por el exceso de colonia.

Ella se abanicó con una mano tratando de ahuyentar el aroma a hombre y perfume caro. Miró de refilón por el espejo de las paredes del ascensor y notó que él la miraba, como si estuviese interesado en cada uno de sus movimientos.

- "¿No será un psicópata?" – se preguntó apartando la vista.

El ascensor se detuvo justo cuando notó un movimiento en el hombre de intentar acercarse a ella. Sakura se escabulló por las puertas como si fuese un ratón antes de llegar a la salida.

Independiente al hombre-armani-psicópata, estaba un poco atrasada en hora para llegar a su próxima clase y, personalmente, Anko era un infierno cuando interrumpían su clase a menos que tuviesen una buena excusa. A ella no le apetecía decir que había tenido un contacto del segundo tipo con un dios perfecto por lo que prefirió apurarse.

Hizo detener un taxi, se subió y dio las indicaciones al momento que veía al hombre salir del edificio como si estuviese buscándola. Un escalofrío la recorrió pensando que si él era realmente un psicópata, entonces estaría frita.

-

-

Dio un gruñido exasperado cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar. Ella se había ido, y el maldito ascensor le había traicionado justo cuando pensaba hacer un acercamiento con esa diosa. Seguramente pensaba que era alguna clase de acosador.

- Y un demonio… - miró el número poniendo una mueca mientras aplacaba su mal humor – Naruto… bien… ¿qué?, no te burles – el rubio dijo algo más antes de que él cortase la llamada.

El muy desgraciado se estaba burlando de su fracaso que había descubierto enseguida. A veces era así de malo tener mejores amigos. Debía volver a la oficina a terminar el papeleo que había dejado tirado por su ronda rutinaria para verla.

En todos los años de su vida jamás se había sentido atraído de una mujer, normalmente era algo desechable que duraba un día o menos. Pero con esa pelirosa había sido diferente; la había visto y luego no podía apartar la mirada de ella. Eso había sucedido años atrás, y cuando la volvió a ver otra vez… sencillamente no pudo escapar. Gracias a eso había convertido en rutina el ir a espiarla todos los días, y dentro de las últimas semanas había comprendido que ella no era una simple atracción pasajera, de lo contrario no habría estado prendado más de seis meses sin ser capaz de formular una frase coherente cuando se visualizaba en sus ojos.

Se había dado cuenta que ella era algo especial, por que no hacía lo mismo que el resto de mujeres que lo miraban con la boca abierta. Ella prácticamente lo ignoraba y eso debería ofenderle, pero lo encontraba extrañamente excitante viniendo de esa mujer, quien le había salvado la vida dos veces siendo sólo una adolescente.

Su móvil sonó y él dio un gruñido cuando vio el número; había olvidado por completo la reunión con las empresas Hyuuga. Su padre debería estar sufriendo una apoplejía mientras esperaba que Itachi se comunicase con él. Soltó una maldición mientras se dirigía todo lo rápido que le permitía su elegancia hasta su _Ferrari Spider_ que imponía con el color negro metalizado y el diseño elegante.

Todo lo que él era.

Manejó rápidamente hasta la compañía principal y entró tras aparcar el coche. Las mujeres boquearon como siempre al verle y le dieron torpes reverencias mientras él las ignoraba olímpicamente.

Miró su reloj notando que llegaba sólo tres minutos tarde. Una grave falta si se trataba de Fugaku quien encabezaba la reunión. Preparó su mejor cara e ignoró a la secretaria incompetente que dejó de comerse la dona cuando él pasó a su lado.

-

-

Sakura dio un suspiró y sintió que todo el aire dejaba sus pulmones para luego recuperarlo. Guardó su cuaderno de apuntes con lentitud mientras sus compañeros se marchaban. Anko caminó hasta ella poniendo una mano en su hombro.

- He puesto que llegabas a la hora, pero no te acostumbres – advirtió con una sonrisa – sé lo difícil que es administrar el tiempo entre lo que quieres hacer y lo que tienes que hacer – Sakura le dio una mirada de gratitud.

- Gracias, el trafico es una porquería a estas horas y no puedo darme el lujo de abandonar el trabajo antes de la hora todos los días – la mujer se encogió de hombros antes de rebuscar en sus bolsillos. Le entregó una carta antes de echar un vistazo por la ventana.

- Hinata se pasó por aquí en la tarde – dio por explicación cuando Sakura notó que la carta era una invitación para su matrimonio con Naruto – y dijo que no se casaría si tu no estabas presente como madrina de bodas – el aire se atoró en sus pulmones e hizo lo posible por no toser. En consecuencia sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y asintió a su maestra.

- Gracias, Anko – la mujer le dio una mirada pícara antes de dejar sobre la mesa un par de billetes e irse corriendo. Se detuvo en la puerta con su característica sonrisa – ahorra para el regalo de bodas querida, y eso es para que te vayas, a estas horas es peligroso incluso para mi.

- Por eso viene Kakashi a recogerte – sonrió. Anko sacó la lengua antes de marcharse.

La sonrisa duró unos instantes más en los labios de Sakura antes de que tomase el dinero y lo guardara junto a su cuaderno de apuntes en el bolso.

Anko era una aprendiza de Tsunade, al igual que Shizune y ella. La mujer era excéntrica, un poco violenta pero amable; Anko era como una hermana mayor descarriada que le decía que se tirase a cuanto tipo viera con una sonrisa en la cara, Sakura estaba segura que Anko podría hacer eso si no tuviera a Kakashi; el novio excéntrico que ponía una mentira increíblemente falsa para todo. Él era profesor de Shikamaru en informática y también se conocían. Algunas veces iba a comer al departamento de ambos y tenía el privilegio de admirar los guantazos que Anko le propinaba por leer las novelas de paraíso erótico que escribía Jiraiya, el abuelo de Naruto.

Naruto…

Después de tanto tiempo no quería verle realmente… o al menos no quería que él la viese. Si preguntara el porqué perdieron contacto, Sakura estaba segura que se pondría a llorar por todos los años en que se mordió la lengua para no sucumbir al llanto. Naruto era ingenuo pero nunca estúpido… en ocasiones. Estaba segura que él encajaría todo y luego ella vería noticias de la casa de sus padres incendiada por un desconocido.

Apreciaría enormemente el gesto. Sin embargo, dejando fuera a sus padres, Hinata le necesitaba sin antecedentes para casarse con él sin la objeción de su estricto padre. Naruto había escalado en reputación a base de sudor y sangre. Hinata lo había alentado a pesar de tener la mano inquisidora de su padre encima. Ellos se merecían un final feliz y ella no sería la que lo arruinara por un pasado ya añejo.

Salió de la sala atravesando pasillos para llegar a la salida hasta que una mano la detuvo del hombro y la volteó con fuerza.

Su corazón se cayó a sus pies al ver a Naruto frente a ella con una expresión de extraña incredulidad y alegría. Hinata estaba apunto de romperse los dedos mientras jugaba con ellos nerviosamente. Le dio una mirada de culpabilidad y Sakura asintió recobrando la movilidad de su cuerpo.

El rubio no tardó en abrazarla en un estrangulamiento cariñoso mientras repetía su nombre una y otra vez. Él se separó de ella para mirarla y luego sonreír divertido.

- Ahora soy más alto que tú, Sakura-chan – la frase la desconcertó completamente, pero al cabo de un rato sonrió. Ese era el estilo de Naruto; fijarse en las cosas más simples.

- Sakura-san – llamó Hinata – irás ¿verdad? – cuestionó. La Haruno sintió verdadera pena. Sabía que Hinata mantendría su promesa de no casarse, pero en los ojos opalinos veía la esperanza de casarse y de verla a ella como madrina. Sakura dio un suspiro.

- Bien. No creo que pueda perderme el matrimonio de dos de mis mejores amigos, además de que ahora soy la madrina de bodas – sonrió orgullosa por su título. Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró a la Hyuuga con un puchero.

- ¿Sakura-chan era a quien tenías en mente y no a la gruñona de tu hermana? – la muchacha dio un asentimiento mirando a la pelirosa.

- Quise decírtelo más temprano, pero estabas trabajando y yo tenía el tiempo contado para hacer las compras – se excusó. Sakura asintió sabiendo mejor que nadie lo que era tener el tiempo contado.

- Y dime, Sakura-chan, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida además de estar estudiando aquí? – Cuestionó el rubio - ¿estás estudiando medicina? ¿Cómo están tus padres? – La muchacha se tensó ante la pregunta. Hinata se alarmó.

- Naruto-kun, podrás ver a Sakura-chan todos los días desde ahora, pero en este momento tenemos que volver a casa – le recordó. Sakura agradeció internamente por esa excusa que había sonado a capricho celoso. Sabía que la pelinegra no era así, por eso era enormemente agradable saber que podía quitar su timidez para ayudar a una amiga en problemas.

- Oh… verdad. Tengo que hablar con Hiashi sobre los preparativos finales – de pronto su cara se iluminó – Sakura-chan, tú estarás a cargo de la despedida de soltera de Hinata-chan. Hanabi es altamente peligrosa con sus hormonas y no quiero que le suceda nada a Hinata-chan un día antes de que se case conmigo – la pelirosa asintió con una sonrisa.

Naruto siempre veía por el resto. No tenía dudas de que sería un buen esposo para su amiga.

Se despidieron en el estacionamiento. Naruto condujo a Hinata al _Mercedes CLS_ y se marcharon de ahí. Sakura caminó en silencio hacia el paradero de taxis.

-

-

A cada paso que daba se sentía más y más acechada. Apresuró sus pasos llegando al lugar para encontrar que estaba totalmente desierto, salvo por un auto negro de pintura lustrosa que mantenía sus luces apagadas. Sakura podía ver una silueta dentro del auto, con las manos sobre el volante.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda de sólo pensar que era un secuestrador.

Hizo parar un taxi y soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio cuando se detuvo. Se subió sin vacilar y dio las indicaciones.

Llegó en poco tiempo al apartamento, pagó y abrió la verja para entrar al edificio. Golpeó con su pie insistentemente mientras el ascensor subía. Salió y caminó hasta el final del pasillo donde el número de su hogar descansaba con letras doradas en la puerta blanca.

Metió la llave y respiró el aroma a fresas antes de cerrar la puerta con el pie y voltearse a poner el cerrojo. Tirando el bolso a un lado, continuó con su rutina y se fue a dar un baño; luego preparó algo de comer y recostó su cabeza en la mesa con cansancio mientras veía la pequeña televisión.

Noticias de esto y lo otro, nada de otro mundo. La corrupción en la actualidad era una porquería. Apagó la pequeña televisión y se fue a dormir.

La siguiente semana fue lo mismo, con el adonis-armani-psicópata incluido.

Pero ese día era martes, no tenía clases en la universidad y trabajaba hasta medio día por que los dueños querían hacer una remodelación. Mejor para ella, estudiaría y leería una de sus novelas mientras se tomaba su jugo de limón ácido hasta que sus papilas gustativas no lo resistieran más.

Se arregló como siempre pensando que la monotonía era lo peor. Nacías, tus padres te criaban, el estado te educaba y luego salías al mundo para aportar al país. La sociedad actual no se diferenciaba en nada a una colonia de hormigas. Si ella se ponía en la categoría sería una casi-obrera.

Sus padres estaban de acuerdo con eso, pero además le exigieron un historial intachable que ella arruinó en su último año de colegio por hacer una buena acción salvándole el culo dos veces a un niño mimado del que no supo más. Tras eso se tuvo que ir de la casa por una mentira y su relación familiar quedó destrozada.

A veces se preguntaba si, volviendo en el tiempo e ignorando a los matones que estaban asesinando a palos a ese pobre chico su vida sería exitosa. Pero no. Ella había intervenido, los guardaespaldas del chico mimado la habían enviado a la cárcel atribuyéndole el daño del chico a ella y su padre la había golpeado mientras su madre le decía que era una vergüenza.

Si lo pensaba un poco, eso había sido lo mejor. Si veía la situación desde su punto de vista actual, todavía podía verse viviendo con sus padres, teniendo su tiempo controlado y sus amigos vigilados.

--

Llegó a su trabajo viendo a Temari sonriendo mientras Tenten se cerraba la camisa. Sakura alzó una ceja teniendo en mente lo que había sucedido.

- ¡Eh, Sakura! El supuesto ciego tiene puntería – la chica de moños parecía un faro rojo por el comentario de Temari. La ojiverde dejó sus cosas y luego echó un vistazo al cuello de Tenten donde una marca rojiza pasando a morado se notaba.

- Es rápido – observó.

- Fue un encuentro inocente – se defendió la castaña. Sakura sonrió por el nerviosismo.

- Le dijo que quería celebrar con ella algo bueno que había sucedido – explicó Temari.

- De celebrar… ha celebrado, hasta se le ve la cara más brillante – reconoció. Tenten se volteó si saber como ocultar la sonrisa avergonzada. Tomó el pañuelo de su uniforme y se lo ató nuevamente cubriendo el hallazgo de la noche pasada.

Sakura miró el reloj con aburrimiento. Faltaba para que fuese medio día y ya sentía la necesidad de irse. Con los preparativos para remodelar, la gente no se acercaba mucho. Todo ese sector estaba vacío.

Alzó la mirada notando que el ascensor sonaba. Las puertas se abrieron y sonrió levemente al ver a Naruto jalando de la mano a Hinata, su sonrisa se desconcertó al ver que también tiraba de otra mano más. La mano de un hombre. Una mano blanca.

El hombre-armani salió también con el entrecejo fruncido. Sakura podía ver como movía los labios a una velocidad asombrosa, seguramente lanzándole improperios al rubio por jalarlo de esa manera tan poco acorde a la imagen autosuficiente que mostraba.

- ¡Sakura-chan! – gritó soltando la mano del adonis para saludarla con una sonrisa radiante. Ella respondió sonriendo de manera agradable, sin embargo cayó en un detalle importante.

¿Qué hacía Naruto ahí?

¿Por qué estaba el adonis con ellos? Bueno, era claro que se conocían, pero, ¿por qué estaba ahí?. ¿Coincidió la visita de Naruto con la vigilancia psicópata de él?

No podía explicárselo.

- Sakura-san… lo siento – susurró la Hyuuga jugando con sus dedos – Naruto-kun insistió en venir a ver donde trabajabas… ¡y yo…! – la ojiverde hizo un ademán de que no importaba, era obvio que Hinata no se había podido resistir a la insistencia de su futuro marido.

Internamente se alegraba de volver a tener contacto con Naruto otra vez.

- Sakura-chan, te quería presentar al padrino de bodas, él es Sasuke – presentó haciéndose a un lado para que el moreno saludara.

Esos ojos negros como pozos la miraron intensamente, tuvo la sensación de que él esperaba algún tipo de reconocimiento de su parte, pero las palabras se trabaron en su garganta produciéndole picazón. Frunció el entrecejo y carraspeó suavemente.

- Encantada de conocerte, Sasuke-san – como costumbre japonesa, hizo una leve reverencia que él respondió inclinando imperceptiblemente la cabeza sin perder contacto con sus ojos. La hizo sentir nerviosa. Sentía que estaba siendo desvestida lentamente, con delicadeza, brusquedad y posesión. ¿Ese hombre le estaba mostrando lo que era capaz de hacer?

Tragó saliva pensando en todos los defectos que ella pudiese tener y que, quedarían al descubierto si él le llegaba a poner las manos encima. No, estaban a otro nivel.

Formar una historia a partir de una plebeya y un príncipe era algo que sucedía en cuentos infantiles o Dysney.

_Basta Sakura, sueñas despierta…_

- ¿Sabes Sakura-chan? – cortó el momento el rubio, Sakura rompió el intercambio de miradas intentando prestar la mayor atención a Naruto. Hinata, tras él, la miraba preocupada – podríamos tener una celebración ahora, nosotros cuatro somos del instituto Konoha, no lo había notado… en ese momento no conocía a Hinata-chan o a Sasuke.

¿Sasuke iba al Instituto Konoha? Fue la primera pregunta que pasó a su mente. Inconscientemente alzó su mirada verde para enfocar la oscura de él. Podía sentir la incredulidad de su propia mirada, así que no le fue extraño que el adonis… Sasuke, alzara una ceja por la reacción.

- Suena bien – tragó saliva sintiendo su voz temblorosa.

La idea de escapar se hizo tentadora. No quería estar ahí, recordando algo tan desastroso como su graduación de fin de enseñanza… la deprimía. Quería dejar eso atrás.

- Naruto-kun, creo que es mejor llevar a Sakura-san a casa… desde un rato atrás se ve demasiado pálida – sugirió amablemente. La ojiverde suspiró aliviada y alegre de que Hinata pudiera comprender, aunque tal vez se veía realmente mal y era claro para cualquiera. Parpadeó sin querer mirar al padrino psicópata de bodas.

- ¿Todavía vives con tus padres, verdad Sakura-chan? – a pesar de que la pregunta fue hecha con buena intención, la Haruno estuvo segura de que un escalpelo acariciaba suavemente con su filo la herida a medio cicatrizar. El tema con sus padres aún no estaba resuelto, de hecho, no estaba resuelto para nada. Ella sólo lo había olvidado y en ningún momento quiso sacarlo a flote por que le dolía demasiado.

Sabía que estaba escapando de los problemas, pero, ¿qué más podía hacer?

- Tranquila Hinata, estoy bien – mintió. Fue una mentira descarada que ninguno se creyó, salvo Naruto. Por eso siguió adelante, ellos no querían decirle mentirosa frente al rubio ingenuo – Naruto, no puedo ir a la reunión… tengo un compromiso con Temari que va a durar toda la tarde.

- Ah… ¡Para una próxima vez será! – repuso enseguida. Ella sonrió nostálgica de recordar la misma sonrisa en el chico revoltoso del instituto que sacaba las peores calificaciones.

-

-

Ni Temari ni Tenten hicieron siquiera el amago de decir algo luego de que se fueran los tres visitantes.

- Lo siento Temari – susurró guardando sus cosas, la rubia sonrió levemente.

- Fue lo mejor – reconoció – ir a esa reunión hubiese sido una sesión a muerte.

- Aún no estás preparada, Sakura. Deja que el tiempo pase y cuando tú sientas que es suficiente, entonces habla de eso – apoyó la castaña acomodando sus cosas.

Sakura sonrió suavemente. Un extraño dolor apareció en su nariz que logró dejar sus ojos brillantes.

- Gracias – verdaderamente agradeció los cuidados de sus amigas en esa reverencia.

- ¿A quién le dices gracias? – Cuestionó Temari con una sonrisa – quiero que me prestes uno de tus libros.

- Yo también quiero leer uno de la biblioteca secreta – aportó Tenten terminando de arreglar su pañuelo.

Las tres se fueron del centro comercial y se separaron para ir a sus respectivas casas. Sakura se veía cansada. Internamente no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto y sentía el creciente dolor en su cabeza.

Llegaría a tomar un par de analgésicos y una siesta para reponerse antes de comenzar a revisar cuentas y terminar de repasar algunos conceptos para la prueba del día siguiente.

Se detuvo en el acostumbrado paradero para esperar un taxi, sin embargo no pasaron más de dos minutos cuando un automóvil de lustrosa pintura negra se detuvo a un lado de ella.

El escalofrío acarició su espalda con lentitud al reconocerlo como el coche que estaba cerca de la parada de taxis cuando volvía de clases, no obstante, el malestar no duró demasiado; la puerta fue abierta como una invitación indirecta a que se subiera rápido. Sakura pensó que no tenía escapatoria.

Era fácil correr, ¿pero si ese psicópata salía y le disparaba?. Prefería saber porqué la seguía, y era algo estúpido, lo sabía. Pero a veces su estupidez traía cosas buenas.

Entró al automóvil sin mirar al conductor. Acomodó sus cosas y luego sus pies mientras cerraba la puerta. Dio un suspiro que, estuvo segura el hombre escuchó y luego se giró preparada a escuchar respuestas.

* * *

N/A: ¡Holas! ¿Quién no ha hecho un One Shot que resulta ser demasiado largo? (yo xD) ¿y que se hace cuando es demasiado largo? Normalmente se corta y queda como dos capítulos, pero siempre la segunda parte queda más corta que la primera y entramos a rellenar y detallar más cosas. Normalmente cuando eso pasa, a algunas personas se les "va la mano" y terminan haciendo un capítulo completo xD. Es mi caso ya que esto originalmente partió como One Shot y se transformó en un fic que, tenía pensado que fuese de 7 caps, ahora creo que le sumaré tres más.

Disfruten la historia por que a pesar de tener una trama levemente enredada, es realmente ligera. (O al menos a mi me lo pareció).


	2. Presión

N/A: Puesto que mañana es un "esperado" día para mí, hoy traigo el cap que terminé gracias a esos impulsos de mi musa (musse) que resultó tan insistente hasta el punto de no dejarme estudiar xD

Resumen: _No pensó que afectaría su vida cuando decidió salvarlo. No imaginó que pasaría una noche en prisión y que sería botada de casa al día siguiente, ni creyó que, cinco años después, se enamoraría del hombre en que se había convertido el muchacho moribundo._

Simbología:

--: separa un día de otro o de mayor tiempo.

- : los cuatro juntos parten los sucesos del mismo día que normalmente aparecen en distintas horas o lugares.

-- - frase interrumpida dentro del diálogo.

- bla, bla, bla –: diálogo.

-"bla, bla, bla" –: pensamientos.

Bla, bla, bla: narración.

_Bla, bla, bla_: fragmento de recuerdos.

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kishi, yo simplemente manipulo sus vidas, los mato y revivo a mi antojo. Esto es sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

_**Guardian**_

File 02: Presión…-

Era una mezcla extraña, pensó. La dulzura y la inocencia, el tono suave de voz y la expresión tranquila… todo eso envolvía lentamente las mentiras y manipulaciones para que resultaran reales en ella. Sakura había mentido, él lo sabía con certeza. Conocía ese tono, y el hecho de que su rostro estuviese fantasmalmente pálido acrecentaba su acertada opinión.

Se despidió de Hinata y Naruto y revisó su agenda: reunión con Itachi para lanzar un nuevo producto, analizar próximas inversiones, ponerse en contacto con Neji Hyuuga para aportar a la reunión de ingresos comerciales… no tenía tiempo para eso, no ahora que había decidido esperar a Sakura de su trabajo. Aunque ella no lo sabía.

La vio salir del edificio con una expresión cansada. Ella se despidió de sus compañeras y caminó lentamente hasta la parada de taxis. Estaba seguro que ella había visto su _Koenigsegg CCXR_ la vez pasada mientras él esperaba tras el volante que algún taxi se detuviese.

La sonrisa se curvó levemente y los ojos afilados se entrecerraron suavemente. Su diosa tenía una expresión de incredulidad y sorpresa que le hacía gracia.

- S-Sasuke-san – murmuró – ¿qué hace aquí? – se veía incómoda. Seguramente no esperaba que él fuese a recogerla.

¿Qué decir para que la mujer de tus sueños no se asuste?

…

- Había pensado en volver para arreglar una cita contigo – contestó mirando el espejo retrovisor – Naruto me ha cargado el trabajo de organizador de la despedida de soltero. Me comentó que Hinata te había dado la misma tarea… quería discutir contigo algunos puntos, como las reservaciones que harás… – la miró de reojo notando que se notaba visiblemente más calmada. Internamente sonrió – no te ves muy bien – observó con voz susurrante.

Sakura se obligó a abrir los ojos cuando Sasuke calló. Su voz era tan profunda, con un tono de arrogancia que sin embargo él trataba de camuflar con timidez…

Pasó una mano por su frente. Se sentía fría. Tal vez le había bajado la presión por que se tomaba las cosas con demasiada seriedad.

- ¿Puedes… mmm… puedes llevarme a casa? – preguntó suavemente.

- Claro – ella no notó la sonrisa de Sasuke, de lo contrario hubiese pedido que la dejase en la esquina siguiente para tomar un taxi.

-

-

Nuevamente miró el lugar abarrotado de muchas personas forradas. Neji la llevaba de la mano y caminaba como si estuviese diciendo que él era el dueño. Él expelía seguridad por cada poro de su piel, a veces llegaba a atontarla y preguntarse si era tan fácil como él lo hacía parecer; por que Neji decía en su mirada que, si quería tomar en mundo en sus manos, lo hacía.

La guió entre las mesas hasta el sector VIP, en ese lugar escogió la reservación especial y le sonrió de manera encantadora tras acomodarle la silla para luego sentarse enfrente de ella.

Tenten, como todas las veces, se sintió fuera de lugar. Enfundada en su uniforme de falda de tubo azul marino, camisa blanca y saco de igual tono que la falda; su uniforme no tenía nada de elegancia salvo el pañuelo azul que debía anudarse para que quedase como una corbata.

En cambio él, vestía con un traje hecho a medida, estaba segura por que la ropa estándar nunca quedaba tan bien en ningún hombre, a menos que él tuviese el cuerpo exactamente perfecto. Su ropa era la de un ejecutivo, pero no cualquiera… daba aires de cómo si fuera el jefe, y por eso le hacía sentir fuera de lugar.

Era como si estuviese saliendo con su jefe.

- ¿En qué piensas? – la pregunta traspasó suavemente su debate interno y tomó una respuesta al azar.

- En la ropa – y luego procesó lo que había dicho y desvió su mirada a la de Neji con verdadera vergüenza.

- Interesante – sonrió de medio lado, sugerente.

- ¡N-no es eso! Estaba pensando en mi uniforme… verás – frunció ligeramente el entrecejo mientras se levantaba - ¿no te parece que la falda es muy corta? – Cuestionó. Los ojos del Hyuuga recorrieron sus piernas con una mirada abrasadora sin que ella lo notara – ¿o que el color es muy apagado? Creo que quedaría bien para alguna señora de más edad, pero en el sector donde trabajo, la mayoría no pasa de los treinta y nos vemos demasiado deprimentes con un uniforme así – concluyó. Él pareció meditarlo unos momentos.

- Es una buena observación – murmuró - ¿cambiarías el diseño del uniforme o sólo el color?

- Si se cambia el color, entonces no es necesario cambiar el uniforme. Con un color tan oscuro da calor, pero si es con un color claro, como el lila, rosa o damasco pastel, está bien – él asintió al momento que el mozo hacía una reverencia para tomar el pedido.

- ¿Qué pedirás? – cuestionó Neji. La castaña abrió la boca unos segundos antes de sonreír nerviosa.

- ¿Qué me recomiendas? – él sonrió levemente antes de acercarse al mozo y secretearle algo al oído. El hombre asintió con una sonrisa condescendiente para la muchacha que, Tenten tomó como augurio de mala suerte.

Últimamente a Neji le gustaba bromear demasiado y cualquier cosa siempre les llevaba al mismo lugar.

Aunque realmente no tenía problemas si era él quien la llevaba ahí.

-

-

_- Lo siento, Sasuke-kun – él sonrió de manera despreocupada y le extendió la taza de té con limón a la mujer._

_- No te preocupes… yo me haré cargo de ti hasta que te repongas – los ojos verdes sonrieron desde la cama mientras la mujer se incorporaba. El largo cabello rosa enmarcó su rostro suavemente y él no resistió la tentación de tocarlo._

_- Ya ha bajado la fiebre – murmuró ella probando el té – esto… ha quedado bien, el sabor y la temperatura – halagó – creo que puedo relajarme si eres tú quien me cuida._

Sasuke sonrió mientras detenía el automóvil frente a un complejo de departamentos, miró a la muchacha de cabellos rosa que, apoyada en su asiento se veía peor de cómo la había encontrado.

Se parecía a las bajas de presión que le daban a su madre cuando trabajaba más de la cuenta.

Salió del automóvil y luego abrió la puerta del lado de Sakura, la cargó en sus brazos con un poco de ayuda de la aludida que se hallaba semiinconsciente. Incluso a una distancia leve podía sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo. Sakura estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

El guardia del complejo le abrió las puertas al notar que prácticamente hacía malabares con las bolsas y la chica a cuestas. Cuestionó el número de departamento de la muchacha y luego subió al ascensor.

La escena que su imaginación desesperada había creado era suficiente incentivo como para que intentara cuidar a alguien más. Itachi seguramente se burlaría de él, pero si no lo sabía, entonces bien.

Abrió la puerta y arrugó ligeramente la nariz cuando el aroma a fresas se hizo presente en el entorno. A medida que atravesaba el comedor, notó la gran torre de libros, guías y apuntes sobre la mesa, todo referenciado a la medicina.

Llegó a la habitación de tonos pálidos y acostó a la chica sobre la cama. Le quitó los zapatos y la desvistió un poco repitiéndose que era por su bien.

Recordó nuevamente lo que su imaginación había creado y pensó que esa era la mejor oportunidad para ganarse la confianza de ella. No lo estropearía.

Lo primero eran los paños húmedos para bajar la fiebre, luego el té de limón y al finalizar, la animaría para que se pusiera mejor.

-

-

Hinata sonrió mientras sentía sus mejillas colorearse otra vez. Podía escuchar la voz desafinada de su prometido que cantaba fuertemente los coros de la canción que tocaban en la emisora de la radio.

Naruto era tan alegre que le contagiaba la felicidad a ella.

Venían de visitar a los padres de Naruto, el rubio se había llevado un par de abrazos estranguladores de su madre y unas sonrisas traviesas de su padre. Hinata estuvo a gusto con la señora Uzumaki, esa mujer era sincera y honesta, mientras que el señor Uzumaki era relajado y pícaro.

- ¡Hi. na. ta. chan! – vocalizó el rubio sacando una sonrisa de la muchacha - ¿el estirado de Neji va a llevar pareja? – la Hyuuga sabía que lo preguntaba para burlarse, estaba claro por la sonrisa maliciosa que intentaba ocultar sin éxito.

- Neji nii-san no ha dicho nada pero, lo he visto saltarse reuniones o llegar más tarde a la oficina – murmuró preocupada – tal vez haya encontrado a alguien…

- O esté en el café de Ino pidiéndole alguna _stripper_ – se burló. Hinata se ruborizó de sólo pensarlo.

Su primo Neji siempre había sido eso, su primo, pero le parecía extraño que de un momento a otro descubriera que él también era un hombre y podía estar buscando mujeres para _eso_. Sacudió la cabeza, no podía ver a su primo en esa faceta, era ridículo, pero lo consideraba más humano sin esa parte común en los hombres.

Bajaron del automóvil divisando los enormes jardines de la casa Hyuuga. Naruto le tomó la mano y caminaron en silencio antes de que el móvil del rubio comenzase a sonar.

- Sasuke baka – saludó. Hinata se detuvo cuando su prometido dejó de caminar – espera – pidió tapando el auricular con su mano para mirar a la ojiblanca.

-

-

Sasuke golpeó con sus dedos la encimera en espera de que el rubio dijese algo. Suspiró con fastidio y miró que el móvil aún estuviese en línea.

- Dobe, sólo te estoy preguntando como hacer un té con limón, no es algo que necesite cerebro, de lo contrario lo sabría – dejó saber agriamente. La risa resonó al otro lado de la línea.

- Eres un teme cuando se trata de negocios, pero ni siquiera sabes hervir el agua, así que no te des aires, baaaka – Sasuke gruñó sin ser capaz de aceptar una verdad como esa – espera, Hinata se pondrá en línea.

- ¿Sasuke-kun?

- Si… – ¿Qué tan difícil era hacer un té con limón?

- Le he pedido a Mami-chan que me haga una lista paso a paso.

Sasuke anotó cuidadosamente en el cuadernillo que había pegado en la puerta del refrigerador. Agradeció a Hinata, insultó a Naruto y luego colgó. Entonces leyó la primera instrucción y miró la cocina, específicamente las perillas del gas.

No sabía como se usaban las cocinas, él nunca había tenido necesidad de ocupar alguna.

_Joder._

Por eso su madre se había empeñado en querer enseñarle toda clase de cosas que hacía la gente de estatus medio. Por que un día, podía quedar como imbécil. Exactamente como se sentía en esos momentos.

El sentimiento era tan frustrante como el haber perdido una de sus acciones a manos de Orochimaru.

Escaneó la cocina en silencio hasta que dio con un microondas desenchufado. Perfecto.

Sacó un vaso de la alacena y lo llenó de agua, luego lo metió dentro del microondas, enchufó el electrodoméstico y puso a calentar el agua.

Con eso bastaba, después de todo sólo necesitaba agua caliente para que las hojas de té soltasen tinta. Rebuscó el té por todos los muebles, sin embargo encontró una cajita con bolsitas de té molido que había visto en las pastelerías de baja calidad.

Estaba comenzando a compadecerse de Sakura. No podía creer que viviese en esas condiciones; un apartamento pequeño, comiendo cosas demasiado procesadas – como ese té – las paredes de la casa no tenían ningún adorno, salvo un cuadro de una pintura mal hecha en el recibidor y los muebles eran escasos y poco cómodos.

El microondas dio un pitido y él se apresuró a hacer el mentado té. Cortó los limones de los que notó, tenía muchos, y vertió el jugo ácido en el té. Recordó que su madre le echaba algo más y comenzó a buscar en la alacena algún polvo blanco que sirviera.

Con lo que había hecho, merecía un premio a libre elección, pensó revolviendo el té.

-

-

Temari terminó de acomodar los cojines del sofá y, por enésima vez, miró el reloj de la pared. Faltaban 5 minutos para que Shikamaru regresara del trabajo que estaba haciendo.

A pesar de ser joven, su capacidad se había mostrado perfecta y su talento sobresalía ante cualquiera. A eso se debía que comenzase a ser tan solicitado en cuanto a cuestiones de software y hardware en empresas privadas.

Efectivamente, en el momento que el segundero completó los cinco minutos pasando sobre el doce del reloj, la puerta del apartamento sonó cuando las llaves se introdujeron en la cerradura y luego la mano de un hombre la empujó para abrirse paso.

Con un simple vistazo, Temari pudo comprobar que el día de Shikamaru había sido agotador, o como él lo diría: "simplemente jodido". Se acercó dándole una sonrisa de saludo y le señaló el vaso de jugo sobre la mesa.

Ella detestaba actuar como una mujer bajo el dominio machista mientras esperaba anhelante a su marido para atenderlo, casualmente eso había estado haciendo; ordenando los cojines con impaciencia mientras sus ojos buscaban el reloj una y otra vez. Lo mínimo que podía hacer para salvar su orgullo traicionado por ella misma, era no ser la típica ama de casa.

Shikamaru lo sabía y a pesar de tener problemas con el carácter distintivo de su novia, lo dejaba pasar pues ella siempre estaba a su lado, apoyándole, en cualquier momento que se presentara.

El castaño se tiró sobre el sofá de malas maneras desordenando los cojines, eso a la rubia no le molestó. Le gustaba que él hiciera desorden. Un brillo de oscura perversión apareció en sus ojos antes de tirarse a un lado de él para disfrutar de la compañía.

- Hoy me llamó Chouji – dijo él frunciendo el entrecejo – Naruto se casa con una Hyuuga y está organizando la boda – Temari asintió aturdida.

El Naruto del que Shikamaru siempre se acordaba en sus épocas de colegio era el mismo que había visto ese día con la mujer de ojos blancos que, a su vez, era una amiga de Sakura y su hermano Gaara. Estuvo tentada a dar un silbido en honor a la frase que dictaba, el mundo es un pañuelo. Era condenadamente cierto.

- En hora buena por él – sugirió sin saber que decir, y es que, no hubiese dicho nada, pero el momento dictaba que dijera algo. Shikamaru aún no quitaba esa expresión seria y… posiblemente, ella se estaba preocupando un poco.

- Habló con Chouji para que fuese el encargado de la comida, también llamó a Sai para que hiciese un retrato de él y Hinata… ya sabes – suspiró – esa mierda que hacen las familias forradas – a la mención del chico con problemas emocionales, Temari sabía donde estaba dando los tiros su compañero. Que estuviese el pintor de Sai inmiscuido en el asunto daba una probabilidad completa de que esa mujer estuviese ahí.

- Ella también va a estar – concluyó antes que los labios entreabiertos del Nara emitieran palabras. El chico de la coleta asintió incómodo.

Años atrás, esa mujer de la que hablaban había sido una parte importante en la vida de Shikamaru y Chouji. El muchacho siempre la recordaba con las manos crispadas, la mirada de celeste pálido brillante y los largos cabellos rubios desordenados mientras gritaba agudamente, con su histeria a máximo nivel para luego terminar con una sonrisa divertida.

Ino Yamanaka era así, la mujer que equilibraba, en sus años de colegio, al trío que se apodaba Ino-Shika-Cho; su histerismo energético era la balanza entre la glotonería cobarde de Chouji y la vagueza aburrida de él.

En sus años mozos había sido la más cotizada en cuanto a popularidad. Una diosa que, él y Chouji intentaban salvaguardar del perraje estudiantil masculino cuando no estaba acompañada de la chica más brillante de su generación. Pero su gloria fue despojada salvajemente cuando un asesino la violó en un callejón oscuro y sucio. No ayudó a su recuperación que su mejor amiga, la inteligente Sakura Haruno, hubiese desaparecido como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado de pronto.

Ino se sumió en la miseria durante un tiempo, ellos la apoyaron incondicionalmente hasta que, las secuelas psicológicas arrasaron con crudeza las inhibiciones que ella jamás había estado dispuesta a romper; se volvió una libertina, diciendo siempre que ningún hombre querría a una mujer para casarse como ella, ya que había sido marcada. Y es que, el bastardo esquizofrénico de Sakon había escrito en su piel el nombre de Ino por insana diversión.

Y de un momento a otro, como si todo se hubiese revolucionado, apareció Sai. Ino lo conoció en las sesiones de terapia psicológica y habían mantenido el contacto hasta que formalizaron su compromiso aún siendo jóvenes.

Shikamaru podía notar el desequilibrio mental de ambos que, sin embargo se complementaba bien. Ino era una persona que sentía demasiado, y Sai no sentía nada. Se complementaban, aunque a veces eso era peligroso por que salían con ideas absurdamente ilógicas que al final terminaban completando, como el local de strippers de Ino, o la casa de mímica a nombre de Sai, pero lo que se llevaba el premio a la extrañeza era el humor crudo que ellos ocupaban. Resultaba turbador, la mayoría de las veces.

Pero ese no era el actual problema. El verdadero problema era que Temari e Ino no se pasaban. Ino era demasiado emotiva y tendía a colgarse de su cuello para saludarlo, Temari se veía obligada a marcar su lugar como su novia, sin embargo eso no funcionaba realmente bien. Aquello lograba poner a la Yamanaka en actitud defensiva, por que a Temari la veía como un obstáculo que le impedía hacer algo que ella había hecho toda su vida: abrazar a un amigo de infancia.

Si él fuese otra persona intentaría mediar con las dos, pero como no podía cambiar su cerebro con otra persona, y consideraba que intentar comprender las reacciones de dos mujeres era problemático, sólo lo dejaba estar. Mientras no se fueran a los golpes todo bien, aunque sabía que Temari era centrada, y eso le gustaba.

Cuando Temari peleaba era por una razón, y cuando lloraba, era por una razón aún mayor.

- Seguramente… – respondió unos minutos después – tal vez esté más tranquila, Sai me dijo que está embarazada… se le veía feliz – añadió al ver la cara de desconcierto de la rubia.

- No me lo esperaba – susurró débilmente. La noticia le había sentado como si tu rival jurado perdiese frente a otro, era… desconcertante. Estaba claro que no se pondría a discutir con una mujer embarazada.

-

-

Él desde un comienzo había dicho que no comprendía eso. La manera en que su hermano hablaba de las mujeres, progesteronas, el 'efecto axe' y la testosterona anormal que ellos expelían; nunca había cuestionado eso, es más, no le interesaba. Aquello era tan importante como saber que tenía molestas seguidoras que complacerían sus más absurdas peticiones.

Para no enrollarse con las palabras de su hermano biotecnólogo, la cuestión que había resumido era más fácil de entender: Nadie puede resistirse a tu encanto.

Y cuando había comprendido eso, su orgullo había comenzado a crecer descomunalmente cuando ya creía que nada lo podría rescatar del suceso en el instituto. Entonces la vio por segunda vez, intentando cruzar la calle abarrotada de personas y automóviles que pasaban de aquí para allá.

De labios sugerentes, piel transparente e inmaculada y finos cabellos rosáceos; desde la primera vez que la vio, su mirada insistía en desvestirla y sus manos amenazaban con intentar tocarla. El brillo de su mirada verde era sublime y sus sonrisas encantadoras y luminosas la señalaban como una diosa, su diosa…

Que en ese momento estaba tosiendo por el té con limón que él había hecho. La mujer parecía que intentaba respirar entre toda la tos y Sasuke no sabía donde, disimuladamente, esconder su rostro tras las palabras que la Haruno dijo tan amablemente incrédula: "oh, por dios, ¿le has echado pimienta blanca?"

Sip, y el agua estaba cruda, el limón amargo por la que fruta aún no estaba madura y le había faltado azúcar. Ese día Sasuke descubrió que era una mala excusa de cocinero. Eso hería su orgullo enormemente, pero cuando se recuperara del golpe tendría ánimos de aprender a hervir el agua de manera correcta.

Sakura respiró tranquilamente luego de aplacar la tos. No dijo nada al hombre-armani por que ya veía que estaba bastante avergonzado con lo que había hecho.

Fue a la cocina y puso el hervidor mientras llenaba un vaso de agua para tomarse un par de analgésicos. Cuando el agua estuvo hervida, sirvió dos tazas de té e invitó al hombre silencioso a la mesa.

No hablaron de nada, ni siquiera cruzaron miradas. Cuando él terminó su taza, se despidió y ella quedó sola otra vez, aún con el picor en su garganta.

-

-

Su expresión era inescrutable, sin embargo la vergüenza bullía en su interior. Había quedado en ridículo. Completamente.

Tal vez ella pensaba que él era un negado. Golpeó el manubrio del coche, frustrado, mientras la luz roja comenzaba a parpadear.

Cuando llegó a la mansión Uchiha, los sirvientes guardaron distancia, estaba seguro que podían ver su entrecejo fruncido y la mirada intimidante que le dirigía a todo. En ese momento veía en rojo.

Así fue que Itachi lo vio. Alzó ambas cejas y lo siguió con su mirada cuando él pasó directo a su habitación.

- Mal día… – susurró reiniciando su paso a la cocina para buscar los dangos que le había prometido a su hijo.

--

Aunque le pareciera estúpido cada vez que lo analizaba, durante esa semana había echado en falta la común visita del padrino-psicópata en el sector de lencería. Quería decirle que no había sido su culpa… ella también había cometido muchos errores en la cocina al confundir ingredientes, no era grave.

Pero él no aparecía.

Había tenido que soportar dos tipos de ambientes en su sector: el cálido propagado por Tenten que brillaba más que nunca y el frío de Temari que a cualquier mención amarilla gruñía como un lobo preparado para atacar.

Tenía suerte de que las clases acabaran por tiempo indefinido, estaba tentada a agradecer al implicado que había destrozado las tuberías y las ventanas de la universidad. Se le aligeraba un poco la carga y tendría tiempo para juntar el dinero de su siguiente cuota, sumado a eso, no pagaría un par de meses por la remodelación que harían.

_No deberías alegrarte por eso…_

Cierto, pero le era inevitable. Tendría tiempo para ella.

Si… en ese momento tenía tiempo para ella. Tirada en su sofá, con el ventilador cerca de su rostro y sus cabellos rosados revoloteando, Sakura bebió de su jugo ácido y sintió el resentimiento de sus papilas gustativas. Un escalofrío de puro placer recorrió su cuerpo y cambió la página de la novela que leía.

_En ese momento Lucille sólo tenía pensado correr; esquivaba a la gente con destreza mientras los ágiles pasos de Sebastián repercutían en su mente. Él se estaba acercando. Su mente conmocionada no podía pensar en mejor alivio que estar dentro de su casa, y por eso fue que, tal vez, no se dio cuenta que estaba llevando a Sebastián a su hogar._

_Subió las escaleras alfombradas del edificio ayudándose de las balaustradas. Un piso, dos, tres, cuatro… la meta se vislumbraba a medida que veía la puerta blanca de su apartamento, con el número dorado impreso y bien pulido._

Sakura se acomodó dando un sorbo distraído al vaso de jugo.

_Con manos temblorosas y mirada alterada, sacó un manojo de llaves que revolvió entre sus largos dedos para abrir la puerta. Su respiración se oía igual de fuerte como los latidos rápidos de su corazón. Sentía la ansiedad de escapar al oír los pasos de Sebastián cada vez más cerca. No quería saber cuanto tiempo había perdido con las llaves, pero finalmente dio con ella… había encontrado la llave. Abrió la puerta y se metió dentro. Antes de cerrar la puerta, el color de su rostro bajó cuando distinguió, a lo lejos, la figura de Sebastián que, miraba todas las puertas. Estaba buscándola._

_Histérica se revolvió el cabello sin intentar aplacar su cansada respiración mientras daba vueltas por la sala, una gota de sudor se deslizó por su sien. Debía salir de ahí, debía esconderse bajo la cama. Miró la puerta otra vez y se repitió que él jamás encontraría la puerta indicada. Relajando los hombros, se acercó a oscuras a la cocina para beber algo de agua._

_Teniendo el vaso en su mano repleto de agua, se lo llevó a los labios cuando la puerta fue golpeada brutalmente. El cristal escapó de sus dedos para estrellarse estrepitosamente en el suelo mientras la voz profunda de Sebastián se dejaba oír…_

La puerta sonó mientras Sakura daba un salto. Miró a ambos lados frenéticamente antes de enfocar el ruido a la puerta.

_Oh por dios, asustarse por meterse demasiado en la historia…_

Abrió la puerta sin siquiera ver por la mirilla y se quedó de piedra, al igual que el hombre frente a ella que no podía quitar sus ojos de los shorts cortos o la camiseta de tirantes que en ese momento traía Sakura.

-

-

- ¡Tres brock para la mesa dos! ¡Una rubia, dos morenas y una negra para la siete! – el barman asintió sacando las latas de cerveza que deslizó hábilmente por la barra. La mesera de cabellos negros, ardientes curvas y sensual mirada cubierta por gafas, tomó el pedido con maestría antes de patinar hasta las mesas indicadas. Con una sonrisa agradable y traviesa, dio un par de vueltas y volvió a la barra en espera de más clientes.

Esa maldita rutina la estaba aburriendo. Pero era lo único que tenía para solventar los gastos, además de trabajar como secretaria personal de Sasuke Uchiha.

Chasqueó la lengua al recordar que aún debía fraguar un plan para que él se fijara en ella. Ese hombre parecía tener problemas de algún tipo si no era capaz de desviar su mirada al escote que ella exhibía.

- ¿Te cansaste? – cuestionó una voz ronca en su oído. La mujer sintió algo afilado y de muchas puntas sobre su cuello seguido de un cálido aliento. Se permitió dar un simple suspiro antes de empujar la cabeza del tipo con su mano.

- Estoy perfectamente bien – contestó fastidiada.

- En ese caso… querrás venir a mi cama esta noche – mencionó sugerente. Ella desvió su vista a la maleta cerrada que le enseñaba. La abrió un poco, sólo un poco, y por esa ínfima rendija pudo verlo… era precioso. Tanto dinero reunido.

- ¿A qué horas me quieres? – cuestionó con el entrecejo fruncido. Suigetsu sonrió enseñando su dentadura de tiburón y le pasó una tarjeta.

- Ven vestida de geisha, me encargaré personalmente de sacarte el obi – Karin miró la tarjeta sin expresión donde marcaba la dirección y la hora.

Aunque lo negara, Suigetsu era malditamente bueno dando placer, además le pagaba bastante dinero como para que le consintiera ese fetiche. Miró la dirección y se guardó la tarjeta en el sujetador para ir a servir más mesas mientras pensaba en el kimono que usaría.

-

-

- ¡Mami yo también quiero un perrito! – gritó el niño rubio. Kiba sonrió afectado mientras acariciaba las orejas de su compañero, Akamaru.

Aún entendiendo lo que decía el niño de nacionalidad rusa, no podía creer aún que hubiese aprendido ese idioma en tan poco tiempo. Recordaba que Hana había hablado de un concurso canino de adiestramiento en Moscú, él obviamente había dicho que participaría, entonces su madre le había jalado de la ropa y lo había tirado de cabeza sobre un diccionario ruso.

En pocas semanas habían traído a un tutor llamado Kankuro que le gustaba hacer marionetas y que, a su vez, estudiaba con otro maestro de marionetas.

A base de bromas le había enseñado a dominar el idioma, él lo había visto como una necesidad para defenderse de los insultos que le decía en ruso. Finalmente podía decir que era bilingüe. Sonrió a Akamaru en el aeropuerto para volver a su natal Japón. Cuando llegara tomaría un baño de dos horas y luego se largaría el día durmiendo. Sabía que su madre no lo molestaría por que había ganado el primer lugar en el concurso… él y Akamaru lo habían logrado.

Se despidió de su amigo antes de que tuviese que abordar. Detestaba la regla estúpida de llevar a las mascotas en el lugar de equipaje, pero, la mujer tenía razón en decir que Akamaru era demasiado grande, aunque jamás se había dado cuenta que tanto había crecido su compañero.

Cuando se recostó en el asiento a un lado de la ventana, cerró los ojos evocando la imagen etérea de la muchacha de ojos blancos. Quiso preguntarse qué estaba haciendo en esos momentos, pero cortó el pensamiento tras decirse que en poco tiempo más iría a por ella. Esta vez definitivamente.

-

-

Completamente incómoda, le permitió el paso al hombre cuando este se identificó. Estaba preocupada pensando que al adonis le había sucedido algo ya que, su hermano mayor estaba en su casa con esa inexpresión en su rostro.

Itachi inspeccionó el departamento con analítico interés. Esa mujer de buenas curvas era posiblemente de clase media, el apartamento era de un ambiente por lo que, probablemente, ella estudiaba y trabajaba para mantenerse.

Es admirable viniendo de alguien tan joven, pensó.

Tenía buen gusto a pesar de que las cosas fuesen de poca calidad y, su dieta consistía en frutas y verduras mayormente, se dijo al ver la canasta a un lado de la encimera llena de verduras y frutas.

Bien, la chica tenía varios puntos por no comer cosas chatarra. Su mirada se desvió al libro donde rezaba: "_Tormentas al anochecer_", ese libro también lo leía su esposa, sin duda la tal Sakura tenía muchos puntos con eso. Miró a la chica unos segundos antes de sentarse en el sofá.

Ella se sentó en frente y apagó el ventilador mientras dejaba el libro a un lado. Se acomodó en el sofá nerviosa antes de preguntar:

- ¿Sasuke-san, sé encuentra bien? – preguntó insegura. Itachi alzó una ceja.

De modo que esa mujer verdaderamente tenía que ver con el infierno de carácter que Sasuke llevaba consigo a todas partes.

- Está bien. ¿De qué conoce a Sasuke, Haruno-san?

- Naruto me lo presentó hace más de una semana, dijo que él sería el padrino de bodas – por consecuente ella era la madrina, aportó Itachi mentalmente – luego me lo encontré antes de salir del trabajo, íbamos a hablar sobre las reservaciones pero me sentí un poco mal y me trajo a casa…

_¿Por qué tenía que contarle eso a él?_

- Verá, Haruno-san… mi hermano ha estado extraño desde que llegó de su casa, ¿ha pasado algo que sea de importancia…? – a pesar de las preguntas interesadas, Sakura se preguntaba como ese hombre tan atractivo podía tener un tono de voz tan aburrido, aunque su voz era casi igual de profunda que la de Sasuke, pero rayaba la monotonía.

- Bueno… como me había bajado la presión, Sasuke-san se ofreció a traerme un té para tomar los analgésicos – comenzó a contar – pero el té no lo pude tomar por que Sasuke-san accidentalmente le echó pimienta…

Itachi cerró los ojos unos minutos gritando en su mente qué tan estúpido era su hermano menor. Claro, ahora comprendía por qué ese afán de molestar a Shirahime para que le enseñara a hervir el agua. Sasuke tenía suerte de que su esposa no se cansara y se divirtiera ayudándole.

El Uchiha se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta la puerta. Sakura le siguió con los ojos entrecerrados, era claro que había obtenido la información que quería, o tal vez nada de lo que ella había dicho le interesaba, de todas formas, era bastante cortante su modo de actuar. Y le había interrumpido en el momento crucial de su lectura.

- Gracias por prestarme un poco de su tiempo, Haruno-san – ella asintió – que tenga buenas tardes.

Sakura lo miró irse hasta que desapareció por el pasillo, sólo entonces puso el cerrojo de la puerta y encendió el ventilador otra vez, fue a la cocina a buscar unos cuantos hielos que echó dentro de su jugo ácido y se tiró sobre el sofá para leer la página que había dejado a medio terminar.

-

-

El elegante y discreto _Mercedes_ de edición limitada estacionó con perfecta precisión en el garaje privado de la mansión Uchiha. Itachi bajó del automóvil con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Aún daba vueltas a la visita que había hecho.

Con pasmosa calma recorrió el trecho entre el estacionamiento y su casa que quedaba alejada de la mansión principal. Un pequeño niño de cuatro años corrió torpemente la puerta de papel, bajó las escaleras todo lo rápido que sus pequeñas piernas lo permitían y se apoyó en el suelo con ambas manos para recuperar su equilibrio tras lanzarse del último escalón.

Itachi analizó rápidamente que no tuviese alguna herida mientras se acercaba. Aflojó la corbata de su traje mientras se sentaba en el pasillo y apoyaba sus piernas en las escaleras. Su hijo corría a paso torpe para llegar junto a la mujer de largos cabellos castaños que en ese momento cortaba una rama de cerezo, seguramente para adornar el cuarto del niño.

El viento sopló a medida que la mujer de aspecto delicado se giraba avistando al niño. A Itachi le gustaba ver escenas como esa; donde el viento soplaba y los pétalos se desprendían de las ramas para revolotear en el cuadro donde una madre tomaba en brazos a su hijo con gestos tan suaves, que daba a entender cuan precioso y delicado era ese trocito de vida para ella.

Pensó en recostarse en el pasillo, como hacía en su adolescencia, sin embargo su mano topó con algo que despertó su curiosidad. Era un libro. El mismo libro que tenía la chica Haruno y que su esposa le había hecho comprar para ella el día del lanzamiento.

Se incorporó levemente y abrió el libro en una página al azar, sólo tenía curiosidad por saber de qué trataba.

…

Itachi frunció el entrecejo unos segundos y cerró el libro. La expresión de desconcierto no se borraría de su rostro, pero al menos había sacado algo en claro: las mujeres tenían mentes retorcidas. Era la única explicación a que leyeran esa pornografía escrita.

- ¿Cariño? – cuestionó la mujer que llevaba al niño en brazos, se inclinó un poco y besó los labios de su esposo con una sonrisa – no te sentí llegar.

- Acabo de llegar – aclaró tomando al niño. Le acarició el cabello sedoso y luego lo miró.

Su hijo había tomado por costumbre fruncir el entrecejo cuando le veía para que él le imitara. Itachi había logrado jugar así por que años atrás, su hijo lloraba cuando le veía. Ahora, cuando él fruncía el entrecejo siguiéndole el juego, su hijo reía hasta el cansancio.

* * *

N/A: Jo, deséenme suerte para mañana que como me caiga la vaca encima mientras le hago el examen clínico, no podré escribir xD ( y que no me muerda tampoco... ojalá me toque una vaca mansa y no una gruñona !!)

_**Moonlight**_ (anónimo): ¡Gracias! como ves ya está la actu y, se avanzará un poco rápido. No quiero pegarme en detallar día a día xD es para que la historia resulte más fluida.


	3. Cumpleaños

N/A: Fin de semana y mucho, mucho tiempo libre, debía aprovecharlo en algo xD

Resumen: _No pensó que afectaría su vida cuando decidió salvarlo. No imaginó que pasaría una noche en prisión y que sería botada de casa al día siguiente, ni creyó que, cinco años después, se enamoraría del hombre en que se había convertido el muchacho moribundo._

Simbología:

--: separa un día de otro o de mayor tiempo.

- : los cuatro juntos parten los sucesos del mismo día que normalmente aparecen en distintas horas o lugares.

-- - frase interrumpida dentro del diálogo.

- bla, bla, bla –: diálogo.

-"bla, bla, bla" –: pensamientos.

Bla, bla, bla: narración.

_Bla, bla, bla_: fragmento de recuerdos.

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kishi, yo simplemente manipulo sus vidas, los mato y revivo a mi antojo. Esto es sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**Guardian**

File 03: Cumpleaños…-

No había podido dormir nada, estuvo pensando y pensando… sobre Sasuke, y si no pensaba en él, entonces las ideas sobre las reservaciones flotaban en su mente, y si no era eso, se preguntaba cuando saldría la continuación de "_Tormentas al anochecer_".

Apagó el despertador y se puso sus pantuflas rojas de tela de damasco para ir directa al baño. Sentía su cuerpo cansado y… horrible. Frente al espejo había una versión escalofriante de ella que la miraba a los ojos con unas ojeras verdes sobre una piel lechosa y unas mejillas hundidas, sus párpados estaban caídos y hundidos. Se notaba la mirada cansada.

Necesitaría una buena capa de maquillaje para arreglar eso.

Siguiendo su rutina, cuando iba a dejar la taza de ositos al fregadero, notó el círculo rojo en el calendario, ese día debía pagar cuentas. Suspiró de sólo pensarse en medio del gentío con sus zapatos de tacón y el calor infernal haciendo que la ropa se pegara a su cuerpo. Sacudió su cabeza mientras revisaba el maletín y se calzó los zapatos antes de ir a tomar el acostumbrado taxi.

No era tiempo de distraerse, necesitaba trabajar e intentar al menos, arreglar el condenado humor que llevaba Temari. Parecía que se hubiese comido un umeboshi pasado…

-

-

Si había algo que caracterizaba a los integrantes de la elegante y poderosa mansión Uchiha, eso era el desayuno familiar. A pesar de que el cabecilla del clan, Fugaku, viviese sólo con su esposa Mikoto, los dos hijos del matrimonio que vivían en casas apartadas, también se acercaban a la casa principal para tener el tradicional desayuno en familia.

Por eso, Sasuke en ese momento debía soportar el humor bromista que su hermano llevaba esa mañana. Suspiró mirando a su sobrino, el niño de ojos afilados y negros brillantes intentaba coger una servilleta para llevársela a la boca mientras Shirahime, con impecables modales, apartaba las servilletas y desviaba la atención del pequeño a un sonajero.

La mujer de largos cabellos castaños y costumbres tradicionalistas era perfecta para Itachi. No sólo tenía la apariencia de una princesa antigua, sino que, los gestos y expresiones que se podrían pensar ensayadas, en ella salían de manera natural. Sasuke jamás la había visto perdiendo los estribos o gritándole al pequeño Kyoshiro, aunque, por error, había visto una vez a la mujer de impecable apariencia con una maraña en el pelo, el pijama mal puesto, ojeras y un ojo más abierto que el otro. Eso le hizo recordar que Shirahime también era humana.

Él quería mucho a su sobrino por que se parecía más a él que a Itachi, aunque si el niño abría sus ojos se veía como su padre, más aún si intentaba fruncir el entrecejo cuando Itachi le enseñaba a hacerlo las veces que tenía tiempo.

- He descubierto un par de cosas interesantes – dejó ir Itachi desviando su mirada rápidamente a Fugaku, que en ese momento leía la sección de política y economía en el periódico con un orgullo imborrable.

Tal vez habían ganado o habían sido nominados a mejor empresa, mejor administración o mejor ganancia. Siempre era así; Fugaku se regocijaba cuando le ganaba en algo a Hiashi Hyuuga.

- ¿Qué? – cuestionó jugando con sus palillos en la mesa.

Su madre no había perdido la costumbre humilde de preparar la comida en casa, aún ahora que tenían un tropel de sirvientes. Ella aún amaba las cosas pequeñas que podía hacer.

- Ya sé por qué molestas a Shirahime para que te enseñe a cocinar – la sonrisa maliciosa se curvó en los labios del Uchiha mayor. Sasuke sintió la estocada que había dado su hermano y se puso a resguardo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – tanteó cauteloso. Los palillos se movían frenéticos en sus manos.

- Pimienta… blanca – los ojos del menor se abrieron de horror y los palillos cayeron sobre la mesa. Fugaku desvió su vista del periódico y, aún con su imborrable sonrisa, se dirigió a los hermanos.

- Itachi, no chantajees a tu hermano – dijo casi mecánicamente, luego volvió a su lectura mientras Kyoshiro intentaba alcanzar con su manita los palillos que tío Sasuke había dejado caer. Shirahime suspiró antes de levantarse y dejar al niño con su padre para ir en ayuda de Mikoto que estaba tardado demasiado.

- ¿Cómo--

- Naruto-kun es muy fiable, ¿verdad? – cuestionó. La rabia se agolpó en el menor de los hermanos hasta que de pronto cayó en cuenta… Naruto no sabía que era pimienta blanca, a él sólo le había dicho que había preparado mal el té con limón y que Sakura se había puesto a toser – es tan ingenuo que resulta adorable… esa tal Sakura de la historia que me contó atrajo mi atención – los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron al saber lo que venía – así que, me conseguí su dirección y le hice una visita.

Sasuke estuvo dispuesto a levantarse e irse a los golpes con su hermano, pero las palmaditas que le estaba dando su sobrino en la mano, como si le estuviera calmando, lograron frenar sus impulsos.

- ¿Qué demonios hiciste allá? – siseó con los dientes apretados, su hermano sonrió encantadoramente mientras desordenaba los sedosos cabellos del niño.

- Me enteré de un par de cosas… ¿quieres saber de un hobby curioso que tiene? – tentó. Sasuke abrió los ojos antes de entrecerrarlos con duda.

Frente a él estaba el despiadado de su hermano… aunque, ¿tuvo una buena opinión de Sakura?, él jamás hablaba de algo que no le interesara.

- Habla – murmuró permitiendo que Kyoshiro comenzara a jugar con su mano.

- Fui a su apartamento, es realmente pequeño – aclaró enseguida – tuvo varios puntos por que a pesar de ser un espacio reducido, se ve habitable, y aunque las cosas sean de mala calidad… vale, a lo que te interesa – se apresuró cuando Sasuke soltó un bufido – tuvo puntos por llevar una dieta de frutas y verduras, se ve normalita en cuanto a personalidad… aunque, su cuerpo está bien – admitió. Sasuke gruñó – ah, y lee las mismas novelas que Shirahime.

Sasuke se quedó un rato en silencio.

- ¿Nada más? – cuestionó, el mayor alzó una ceja.

- ¿Querías algo más? – Sasuke negó contrariado.

- Cariño, aparta a Kyoshiro. Los platillos están calientes – avisó la mujer. El aludido hizo lo pedido mientras Fugaku dejaba de leer y Mikoto ponía el resto de platillos.

Sasuke acomodó los palillos mientras las mujeres se sentaban y dio las gracias levemente.

Así iniciaba un desayuno Uchiha.

-

-

La luz se filtraba por la escasa rendija que dejó la cortina mal acomodada. Ella soltó un suspiro y se acomodó más en el pecho blanquecino y firme del joven que dormía completamente tranquilo.

Sonrió mirando la caja toráxica subir y bajar con lentitud. Sus ojos claros cayeron en los pezones de su acompañante e inconscientemente se relamió los labios con una mirada lujuriosa. Las imágenes de lo que había hecho la noche anterior asaltaron su mente con regocijo.

Miró su abultado estómago y luego negó mientras se acomodaba el cabello para ir a preparar el desayuno.

- Ino… – se giró con una sonrisa al ver la expresión soñolienta. El anillo de matrimonio brilló en la mano de él – quédate en la cama, yo prepararé todo.

- ¿Lo leíste en un libro? – cuestionó ella divertida mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

- No, lo vi en una película – la rubia soltó un par de carcajadas y le besó la frente.

- Bien, entonces quiero fresas con crema de limón y dulce de leche – él no varió su expresión a pesar de que la rubia atacara todo buen paladar con ese antojo. Él ya se había acostumbrado. El muchacho se levantó de la cama y recogió del suelo unos pantalones, los bóxer estaban tirados sobre el tocador de Ino y su camiseta bajo la cama – espera, Sai. Tráeme un cardo y una rama de cerezo…

Su cuello sonó de lo fuerte que se giró al notar la voz triste de la rubia. Miró el calendario. Como siempre, Ino tenía marcado el 18 de marzo que recordaba el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga. Sería exactamente en dos semanas.

Su esposa siempre terminaba recordando el día antes de su graduación de colegio donde se prometieron estar juntas y todas esas cosas de chicas que se hacen. Él no entendía que había de malo en no celebrar ese día, esa tal Sakura había abandonado a Ino, y ella se ponía completamente susceptible, como si estuviese viviendo el luto.

Ciertamente no le importaría lo que fuese que celebrara Ino, pero que la pusiera triste… detestaba ver la mirada apagada y melancólica en su esposa, era como… como cuando se habían conocido en las sesiones de terapia psicológica. No le gustaba.

-

-

Tenten acomodó sus pies bajo la silla mientras Sakura, con una sonrisa profesional, atendía a la mujer rica que compraba todo lo que veía de Victoria secret. Temari a su lado, bufaba. La castaña no sabía cual era el problema, tenían menos trabajo con la remodelación, les habían implantado uniformes de verano que tenían tonos pasteles y telas más livianas y les habían subido el sueldo.

¿Qué esperaba Temari que aún no estaba feliz?

- Gracias por su compra, que tenga un buen día – esa era la especialidad de Sakura, la despedida. Ponía una sonrisa tal que enternecía a cualquiera. Tenten sonrió mientras se tocaba sus moños castaños.

- De nada, jovencita. Vendré la próxima semana para ver que hay de nuevo.

Ella era una señora gorda, que se maquillaba demasiado, tenía mucho dinero y siempre llevaba a un gato que parecía intentar darse a la fuga a la menor oportunidad de descuido.

Sakura se volteó viendo a Temari cabizbaja frente al mostrador. Suspiró y se acercó a ella antes de dejar caer su mano sobre el mueble. La rubia alzó la vista con sorpresa y Tenten se encogió en su asiento. Sakura estaba molesta, tenía el entrecejo fruncido.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema? – Demandó saber - ¿te crees muy interesante guardándote todo mientras tus amigas se preocupan por saber que demonios te pasa? ¿Ah? – Temari sonrió levemente pasado el asombro.

- Por un momento pensé que eras Gaara… joder, me diste un poco de miedo – murmuró afectada y culpable – y lo que me pasa no es de importancia, Shikamaru ha sido invitado a la boda de Naruto y Hinata, también va a ir otra tipa que es cercana a mi, pero no nos llevamos bien… éramos como rivales, siempre discutiendo – suspiró – me enteré que está embarazada y… no sé, creo que echaré de menos discutir con ella.

- Me he perdido – se atrevió a decir la castaña - ¿por qué te gusta discutir con ella?

- Es una amiga de infancia de Shikamaru, cuando la conocí le gustaba colgarse en su cuello y yo me cabreaba por que… por que era la novia – Sakura soltó una risita – el caso es que tomamos como deporte el ponernos a discutir cada vez que nos veíamos. Ella se casó e incluso me invitó a su boda para discutir – sonrió divertida – y ahora…

- ¿Y por que no puedes discutir más? – volvió a preguntar Tenten.

- Por que está embarazada – contestó automáticamente Sakura – los cambios de humor y el estrés afectan al bebé, por eso se les dice a las embarazadas que no se esfuercen y no hagan nada. Está comprobado que los malos cambios de humor afectan a la formación del bebé y su estado psicológico a futuro.

- Oh… – soltó antes de girarse a Temari – pero si la vez, entonces salúdala y ya, o dile que esperarás a que tenga al bebé para seguir discutiendo y que por el momento tendrán una tregua.

Tenten nunca se había llevado mal con nadie, a pesar de ser directa y decir las cosas sin rodeos. La opinión de la castaña era simple, pero efectiva.

La rubia asintió suavemente, como si la preocupación vana se hubiese esfumado.

- ¿Entonces esto queda arreglado? – cuestionó la pelirosa.

- Mientras no me des de esos sustos seguidos, sí – sonrió antes de mirar tras Sakura – adonis a las doce en punto – susurró mirando su reloj con duda – a llegado media hora antes que las veces habituales, aunque ya no se le veía por aquí.

Sakura sintió un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo. Lentamente se giró hasta verle. El porte elegante, la expresión confiada, sus pasos seguros, el traje de armani…

- S-Sasuke-san – saludó confusa de sentir su garganta palpitando. Él sonrió levemente, aunque más humilde que las veces anteriores.

- Sakura, ¿a qué horas sales? – las dos compañeras de la ojiverde abrieron la boca levemente antes de despedirse torpemente, incluso Sakura se preguntó de donde venía tanta familiaridad al usar su nombre de pila sin nada más.

- En treinta minutos – respondió.

-

-

- ¿Quieres venir a cenar? – cuestionó antes de abandonar el automóvil. Él asintió sin siquiera pensárselo.

Sasuke la había acompañado durante todos sus trámites para pagar las cuentas. Conservaba una expresión de seriedad a pesar de hacer comentarios oportunamente simpáticos que le sacan un par de sonrisas en medio del agobiante calor de la tarde.

Él había pedido disculpas por la visita de Itachi y le había contado un poco de su familia: su hermano mayor estaba casado con Shirahime Yukimura, una mujer de alto estatus y excelente educación. Tenían un hijo llamado Kyoshiro del cual, Sakura pudo apreciar, Sasuke estaba orgulloso.

Itachi era biotecnólogo, asesor de empresas y estaba a cargo de la rama política que involucraba a Uchiha corp.

Sakura se mantuvo en silencio a media que Sasuke prácticamente soltaba que era de la realeza, ella sólo se sentía más pequeña e insegura. Por donde se mirara, Sasuke podía conseguir lo que quisiera, aunque se notaba como un hombre esforzado en conseguir siempre lo mejor, no tenía igual debido a sus influencias, él era como el primo de Hinata. Implacable.

- …llámame Sasuke – dijo sacándola de su tren de pensamientos. Asintió aturdida mientras caía en cuenta que estaba salteando las verduras con el delantal ya puesto.

¿En qué momento había entrado al apartamento?. Fue la pregunta que pasó por su mente. Miró la sartén notando que estaba cocinando yakisoba.

_Bien… culpemos al estrés._

Sirvió los platos y comió tranquilamente sin dejar de notar que Sasuke seguía cada uno de sus movimientos. Tomaron un café y acordaron un poco sobre las reservaciones y el itinerario para la semana siguiente. Estaba claro que Sasuke utilizaría sus contactos para obtener el mejor establecimiento.

- ¿Sasuke? – llamó mientras veían una película con una copa de gelatina cada uno. Notó que el chico se veía extasiado cada vez que degustaba la gelatina – ¿Cuál era tu salón cuando ibas al Instituto de Konoha, en el último año?

El Uchiha lo meditó unos momentos, como si estuviera recordando algo doloroso desde el momento ella había dicho instituto.

- 2H, estaba con Hinata y dos amigos de ella – recordó. Sakura asintió tratando de alejar la imagen de ella tras los barrotes cuando pensaba en su último año de colegio.

- 2G era mi salón, creo que estaban uno al lado del otro – murmuró – en ese salón estaban Naruto, Ino… ¡oh, Ino! Ella era mi amiga, siempre competíamos en todo y nos apoyábamos…

- ¿Qué le sucedió? – se interesó en saber. En su adolescencia el nombre de la niñata Yamanaka revoloteaba en todos los rincones del instituto. Él nunca supo qué era lo que tenía de buena para ser popular a nivel de establecimiento.

- Tuve un par de percances durante la graduación… – murmuró incómoda – hubieron muchos malos entendidos, finalmente discutí con mis padre y me fui de casa, perdí contacto con todos…

El adonis alzó ambas cejas conteniendo el aliento unos segundos; la parte que sus detectives privados no habían logrado averiguar, ahora él la sabía.

- ¿Tan grave fue? Quiero decir, la discusión con tus padres – Sakura se llamó estúpida por alegrarse de que él mostrase preocupación. Bajando la vista a sus manos, las notó temblorosas.

Tal vez ya era tiempo de cerrar viejas heridas.

_No era popular en cuanto a belleza, aunque si tenía bastantes seguidores; su amiga Ino se llevaba el puesto a belleza por mostrarse siempre deslumbrante. Ella tenía el puesto de inteligencia, era la más inteligente del establecimiento. Su puntaje era perfecto, en todo… tal vez no era tan perfecto en deporte, pero eso era lo de menos._

_Aquel día lo recordaba así:_

_Ya había salido de clases e iba al instituto sólo para ensayar la esperada graduación donde recibiría su diploma que la acreditaría como graduada. Si… _

_Ese día era la graduación. Hizo todo como siempre, se levantó, se dio un baño y bajó a desayunar con sus padres. Recordaba que su madre había preparado su comida favorita como felicitación. Su padre no paraba de sonreír tras haber sido felicitado personalmente por el director del instituto debido al desempeño de su hija. _

_El señor Haruno destilaba orgullo, y la señora Haruno ya había hecho espacio en la pared para las medallas y premios que había recibido su hija genio. _

_Sakura estaba feliz de ver a sus padres satisfechos._

_Sus padres le habían enseñado valores que ella siempre tomó en serio; uno de esos valores era ayudar al prójimo. Sakura intentaba ayudar dando su mayor esfuerzo y no temía a nada cuando sabía que estaba haciendo las cosas por socorrer a alguien incapacitado. Se tomaba en serio los valores con los que se había criado._

_Siguiendo su rutina, subió a su cuarto para ordenarlo y se dio un baño. Descansó hasta la tarde mientras leía un libro y luego se alistó para ir al instituto a recibir su diploma. Estaba orgullosa. Años de trabajo se reducían a ese papel, y las medallas que ganaría serían por años de esfuerzo en mantener alta su actitud intachable y su récord de 0 atrasos a clases._

_Sus padres la acompañaron; el señor Haruno lucía el hermoso _Toyota Supra_ que había conseguido tras ahorrar casi medio año, la señora Haruno destellaba con el vestido de seda shantung color marfil que había soñado comprar, y Sakura se mostraba feliz de haber recibido al fin la gargantilla de plata envejecida y diamantes de su abuela._

_Todo era perfecto, en ese momento había pensado que tal vez tropezaría en las escaleras cuando la llamaran, sin embargo ese no fue el problema._

_Recibió el diploma y luego se tomó fotos con sus amigos. Cerca de la noche y siguiendo el programa, llegaron a un restaurante que habían reservado. Tuvo una cena de gala junto a sus padres, abrió el baile de graduación con Naruto y recordó reírse mucho cuando lo pisaba por error en medio del vals._

_Luego los padres se fueron y sólo quedaron los estudiantes. La mayoría se reía conversando con estudiantes que habían pertenecido a otro salón y que también se graduaban ese día._

_Llegado un momento, decidió salir fuera para tomar aire. El ambiente había comenzado a sofocarse cuando anunciaron bar abierto. Mientras caminaba, se frotó los brazos por el viento fresco, aún no podía creer que hubiese salido al fin del instituto. Todavía le parecía lejana la idea de entrar a una universidad, trabajar…_

_Tal vez le llevaría un tiempo hacerse la idea. _

_Detuvo sus pasos al oír un quejido cerca. Frunció el entrecejo al escucharlo nuevamente seguido de golpes, entonces unas voces se dejaron oír._

_- Vamos… ¡repite esa mierda!, ¿Quién es el bastardo que está en el suelo ahora? ¿eh? – Sakura tragó saliva y se asomó por la esquina del local._

_Había alguien en el suelo rodeado por tres personas que llevaban palos y botellas. Sakura se cubrió la boca con ambas manos para mitigar el quejido de sorpresa que se llevó. Dio tres pasos alejándose con la idea fija de pedir ayuda, pero lo meditó unos segundos: ese chico en el suelo no resistiría más palizas, tal vez si llamaba la atención de los matones el chico correría y luego ella escaparía dentro del restaurante._

_- ¡Ustedes! – gritó quedándose cerca de la esquina del edificio para salir corriendo - ¿creen que es justo tres contra uno? – desafió. Quien llevaba la botella de licor rota la miró serio unos segundos antes de romper a reír._

_- Oye nee-chan, ¿quieres unirte a la fiesta? – preguntó entre risas. Sus compañeros corearon las burlas._

_- Espera a que terminemos con esto e iremos por ti, nee-chan – sonrió uno de los que llevaba un palo con clavos. Sakura sonrió confiada mientras miraba la esquina del restaurante._

_- Voy a gritar. Les advierto que si lo hago, sesenta chicos saldrán dispuestos a unirse a la fiesta – amenazó con una sonrisa segura mientras hacía un par de señas. _

_Los tres chicos se miraron unos segundos antes de soltar un par de maldiciones y marcharse._

_Sakura se quedó ahí por bastante tiempo, pensando que ellos volverían, pero no sucedió nada. Confiada se acercó al chico en el suelo, él estaba totalmente herido, no le veía la cara por que la tenía enterrada en la tierra, sin embargo la sangre sobre el suelo y la masa sanguinolenta de su cabello le decían que él estaba grave. _

_La botella de vidrio tenía rastros de sangre y estaba cerca de la cabeza del chico, la tomó para alejarla y luego se acuclilló para intentar ver si él estaba consciente, no obstante, cuando iba acercar un dedo para tocarlo, cerca de diez automóviles negros estacionaron desordenadamente cerca de ella y muchos hombres vestidos de terno negro la rodearon apuntándola con armas._

_La sangre se le congeló y su corazón dejó de latir. Sus ojos miraban, desmesurados, la cantidad de armas y las personas sospechosas. Ni siquiera sentía la urgencia de salir corriendo, sus piernas temblaban._

_No supo cuando se acercaron por atrás. Le quitaron la botella y esposaron sus manos a su espalda, luego la condujeron a un automóvil y se la llevaron. Ella estuvo en shock durante todo ese tiempo. Volvió en sí cuando ya estaba en una celda y se preguntó que estaba haciendo en ese lugar._

_Pasó la noche ahí. Durante la madrugada le habían preguntado sobre algún teléfono al cual llamar para avisar que pasaría la noche ahí y ella no se lo pensó demasiado cuando dijo el de su casa._

_A primera hora de la mañana llegaron sus padres y ella habló con ellos a través de un teléfono mientras los veía tras el vidrio que los separaba. Mientras escuchaba las palabras apresuradas de su padre quien fruncía los labios y siseaba, Sakura al fin comenzó a atar cabos y se alarmó._

_Un malentendido. _

_Aunque parecía todo lo contrario, ya que su vestido de gala aún estaba manchado de sangre al igual que su mano con la que había tomado la botella. Su madre chillaba y luego el tiempo acabó y ella volvió a la celda._

_Pasaron un par de horas hasta que la dejaron salir diciendo que no expusiera nada sobre la situación. Ella había cuestionado y le habían respondido que todo era un malentendido, tal y como ella había asegurado tras reponerse del shock. Tuvieron que borrar todos los antecedentes que habían agregado a su ficha, esta también la borraron y a ella la fueron a dejar a su casa._

_Sentía el alivio de que todo se solucionara. Cuando entró a su casa, se llevó una reprimenda de su madre… hasta que su padre bajó las escaleras. Él la golpeó diciendo que era una vergüenza mientras el llanto de su madre se escuchaba de fondo. Sakura replicó y las cosas se salieron de control, dijo cosas que no debería haber dicho, sin embargo las dijo igual. Necesitaba defenderse de las injurias. Iba bien, su madre había dejado de llorar y la miraba atenta, su padre se había mantenido callado, y entonces, cuando abrió la boca para hablar, Sakura hubiese preferido que él siguiese guardando silencio._

_- Ya no te reconozco como mi hija, no quiero volver a ver a una vergüenza como tú – Sakura tragó saliva y dio un paso adelante, entonces el señor Haruno gritó – ¡No te llevarás nada, las cosas que tenías no son para una criminal!. ¡Vete! Eres una malagradecida… pagar de esta manera todo el esfuerzo que hicimos por ti._

_La señora Haruno lloró nuevamente murmurando sobre la opinión que tendrían los vecinos de ella. El cerebro de Sakura se desconectó en ese momento y dejó de escuchar más reclamos. Se fue de su casa y cerró la puerta, en todo momento hubo un zumbido que neutralizó los comentarios de la gente que la veían caminar por la calle._

- Y eso fue lo que sucedió – dijo mirando sus manos entrelazadas. Un breve silencio inundó la sala mientras Sasuke meditaba como decir que, la razón por que la sacaron de la celda fue que él había recobrado la conciencia y la había declarado como su salvadora. Estaba indeciso. Existía la posibilidad de que ella le culpara por haber tenido que pasar por tanto, sólo por intentar ayudarle.

- Sakura-- – el móvil comenzó a sonar y Sasuke maldijo mentalmente antes de hacer una mueca y contestar.

- ¿Dónde demonios estás Sasuke? – fue la voz de su hermano – faltaste a la reunió con los inversionistas de Francia, padre estuvo esperando el informe sobre los precios del cereal que ibas a conseguir hoy. Te he cubierto en todo, me debes una muy grande.

- Bien… – murmuró. Sakura miraba las paredes de su casa distraída, tal vez, por fortuna, ella no había escuchado como su hermano le llamaba irresponsable.

- ¡Ven a casa ahora! – demandó antes de colgar. Sasuke suspiró guardando el móvil.

- Tengo que volver – ella sonrió suavemente antes de encaminarlo a la salida. Él notó que no se veía demasiado bien, no obstante debía volver si no quería que su hermano rastrease su celular y le fuese a buscar. Itachi era capaz de todo, eso lo sabía muy bien.

- Gracias… por escucharme – dijo ella en un susurro. Sasuke cerró los ojos unos momentos disfrutando del tono de voz mientras ella tenía su mirada desviada al suelo.

- Si necesitas algo, yo estaré para ti – Sakura puso su mano sobre su corazón al sentir un estremecimiento inusual en su cuerpo, al igual que el latido fuerte sobre su pecho. Un leve calor se expandió por su rostro hasta sus mejillas.

- Gracias, Sasuke – besó la mejilla del pelinegro y sonrió tímidamente notando la expresión aturdida que tenía.

Los labios de él se curvaron en una sonrisa suave antes de irse. La ojiverde cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella con una sonrisa imborrable mientras recordaba las palabras de Sasuke.

Aquella fue la primera salida que fue seguida de varias más. Todos los días, a todas las horas, en todos los lugares. Sakura se preguntó varias veces a qué se debía ese latido irregular en su corazón cuando Sasuke estaba presente, y la soltura y el trato familiar que había surgido de repente entre ambos…

Poco a poco se comenzaban a comportar como viejos conocidos.

Como una pareja.

-

-

Shino Aburame era un estudiante de entomología. Su pasión por los insectos iba más allá que cualquiera, eso le había ayudado a sobresalir entre el montón y le habían regalado una beca al extranjero.

Había decidido irse después del matrimonio de su mejor amiga, Hinata.

Él era una persona que se tomaba muy enserio las amistades, y era por eso que, cerca de las doce de la noche, estaba en medio de la calle intentando callar inútilmente a su amigo que había llegado hace unos días de Rusia.

Kiba le contó por mail que había ganado el primer premio en el concurso de entrenamiento canino que se realizaba en Moscú, él se había alegrado y habían quedado de juntarse para hablar un poco. Entonces Shino le había contado a Kiba que Hinata se casaba y… en esos momentos estaba viendo el resultado de no medir la información para hablar.

- ¡Va… vamos shiiiiino! ¡Brindemos por la soltería! – hipó antes de darle un largo sorbo a la botella de alcohol.

En sus años de colegio Kiba siempre había sido revoltoso. Naruto y Kiba siempre eran así, y era por eso tal vez que, cuando el Inuzuka gritaba, un gran eco se escuchaba en medio de la calle vacía.

Shino suspiró. Akamaru a su lado gimió suavemente. Estaba seguro que el canino podía sentir la tristeza de su amo. Kiba se estaba escudando en una borrachera.

Se apresuró para alcanzarlo cuando lo vio tropezar, Kiba se había puesto verde.

- Voy a vomitar…

Shino le golpeó la espalda mientras el Inuzuka se afirmaba de las murallas del callejón. Estaba vaciando su estomago. Le entregó su botella de agua con la que Kiba se enjuagó el sabor amargo.

- Soy patético… emborrachándome por que fui rechazado sin siquiera declararme – murmuró con voz ronca – esto es una mierda – se burló- ¡gané una medalla y me siento como un desgraciado!. ¿Está eso bien?

Shino debió sorprenderse, pero, en ese tipo de situaciones tenía tacto. Kiba se afirmó de sus hombros mientras escondía la cara en su pecho. Le dio pesar saberlo, y estar en ese momento, por que era primera vez que sucedía: Kiba estaba llorando.

Para completar la escena, Akamaru comenzó a aullar.

--

Sakura miró el fino reloj de diamantes que pendía de su muñeca con insistencia. Ya sería la hora y ellos aún no aparecían. Las manos de Hinata estaban a punto de sufrir un colapso debido a la rapidez con la cual su dueña ordenaba mover sus dedos.

El día anterior Hinata le había mostrado las invitaciones, por supuesto ella también recibió una y pensó que debería enmarcar esa obra de arte; el papel de marfil escrito con pan de oro y calado por manos expertas. Más que una invitación era el meticuloso resultado un alto trabajo artístico que merecía ser guardado.

Habían pensado hacer una salida de amigos, es decir, los padrinos y los novios ya que eran los más cercanos. Hinata había pasado a buscar a Sakura a su apartamento tras acordar que se encontrarían con los chicos frente al restaurante. Naruto había llamado treinta minutos después de la hora avisando que el automóvil había quedado parado y que Sasuke lo estaba ayudando en ese momento. Sabía que habían llamado a una grúa que tardaría un cuarto de hora, luego de eso no habían vuelto a llamar.

- Sakura-san, lo mejor sería entrar – la pelirosa notó que la chalina de seda no cubría lo suficiente los blancos y delgados hombros de su amiga. Concedió que era lo mejor y asintió mientras acomodaba la bufanda de cachemira entre sus brazos y espalda.

- Sakura – la voz profunda que pronunció su nombre ya podía ser identificada a cualquier distancia. Se giró mientras la seda de color rosa opaco bailaba sobre sus piernas – te queda bien ese vestido – un cosquilleo se presentó en su estómago mientras lo veía acercarse con su porte serio.

Sasuke tenía ese don para revolucionar su entorno con su sola presencia. Ella ya podía sentirse extraña mientras él caminaba con paso decidido y esa penetrante mirada sobre su cuerpo.

La culpa la tenía enteramente el vestido, pensó.

Cerca de las once de la mañana, un paquete había llegado a su puerta por envío especial; ella firmó confundida y releyó cerca de tres veces la factura pagada. El hombre venía de una famosa tienda de Armani para entregar una caja más o menos grande con un vestido, zapatos, accesorios y una bufanda delgada de cachemira en color blanco.

En primer momento estaba tan confundida que dejó el vestido en un sofá como si tuviese alguna clase de peste y volvió a su mesa para repasar los apuntes de las clases anteriores. Anko había llamado esa misma tarde diciendo que las reparaciones estaban casi listas y que debería volver en dos días más.

Mientras se bebía su jugo de limón ácido para destruir sus papilas gustativas, Hinata la llamó comentándole la gran idea que había organizado con los chicos. Naruto tenía una reserva en un restaurante caro para cuatro personas, Hinata la pasaría a buscar y, además, la Hyuuga le dijo que fuese bonita.

En ese momento había mirado la caja con el vestido extrañada.

- Supongo – murmuró no muy convencida. El corsé de seda satinada la hacía ver demasiado delgada, su busto parecía que le hubiesen inyectado algo para que creciera, y sus piernas se veían demasiado largas con esas capas de seda que, daba la sensación de que parecía volar cada vez que caminaba. Además, los zapatos de tacón de aguja con correas la hacían ver demasiado alta. Un poco más y sería de la altura de Sasuke.

- Shirahime tiene buen ojo – esbozó una ligera sonrisa triunfal mientras la tomaba de la mano y la hacía girar – le mostré una foto tuya y eligió todo para ti – Sakura le miró sin ser consciente de cómo Naruto se disculpaba torpemente con Hinata y ella intentaba, avergonzada, de decirle que no importaba.

- Tu enviaste el vestido esta mañana – dijo como si hubiese descifrado un misterio. Él asintió suavemente y se apresuró a desviar su mirada a la pareja de novios para que la Haruno no cuestionara el por qué él tenía una foto suya.

Funcionó, por que en ese momento una oleada de aire logró que Hinata frotara suavemente sus brazos y ella intentara mantener la falda del vestido abajo.

- Entremos – dijo el rubio.

En un comienzo, Sakura pensó que era una simple cena amistosa, pero a medida que avanzaba la velada, su mente le trajo recuerdos del complot que le hacían a Lucille para encontrarse con su peor enemigo.

Hinata se mostraba demasiado sospechosa, con esas sonrisas que le dirigía al mozo que la miraba desde un lado de la cocina y Naruto, que era celoso, no hacía nada, sólo se dedicaba a hablar de finanzas con Sasuke.

Terminó su plato y con suavidad dejó los cubiertos. En ese momento Naruto chasqueó los dedos y las luces se apagaron y un foco la alumbró a ella.

Su mente gritó que… no lo sabía. Sus pensamientos se habían atrofiado de pronto.

Un suave vals comenzó a sonar y Sasuke se levantó. Haciendo gala de sus increíbles modales, realizó una pequeña reverencia frente a ella antes de extenderle la mano, invitándola a bailar. Sakura se levantó por inercia, los ojos negros la habían hipnotizado completamente.

Caminaron hasta la pista de baile donde una única luz les seguía. Estando en medio, el brazo del Uchiha la rodeó posesivamente por la cintura y la atrajo a él con brusquedad. Entrelazó sus dedos y alzó ambas manos sin dejar de mirarla, entonces comenzó a balancearse lentamente. La mano de Sakura sobre el ancho hombro de él se apretó y entonces el vals subió de intensidad y ellos realizaron los tres pasos del baile mientras giraban por toda la pista con sublime gracia.

Mientras duró el vals, Sakura no pudo quitar su mirada de los ojos de Sasuke.

Su tacto estaba abrasando su piel de manera imposible de creer. La quemaba.

Y él, perdió la noción del tiempo cuando la vio relamerse los labios.

Sakura… Sakura era de él, desde el primer momento en que la vio durante los recesos del instituto y le causó curiosidad.

_Mía._

-

-

Al volver a sus asientos recibiendo los aplausos eufóricos del público, Sakura notó la mirada sonriente de Hinata y la traviesa del rubio. Suspiró sabiendo que sus mejillas estaban rojas, Sasuke a su lado tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos. Esta vez fue él quien chasqueó los dedos y las luces se encendieron. Un par de mozos tiraban un carrito con un gigantesco pastel con decorados de crema rosa en forma de cerezos y frutillas enteras. Sakura sacó conclusiones pensando que el pastel era para los novios y esperó paciente mientras llegaba el carrito a un lado de Hinata y Naruto.

Pero el carrito se detuvo a un lado de ella y el mozo, con las manos enguantadas, le entregó un cuchillo que ella tomó confundida. Miró a sus acompañantes que ya no podían disimular su sonrisa, sobre todo Naruto que, levantó el mantel de la mesa y sacó un calendario que le enseñó.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura-chan.

Las palabras fueron un baldazo de agua fría que cayó sobre ella, el frío la recorrió desde la raíz del cabello hasta la punta de sus pies.

Por supuesto, su cumpleaños era el 18 de marzo. Lo había olvidado. Hacía 5 años que había olvidado su cumpleaños, por que cada vez que venía ese día, ella recordaba las palabras que en ese momento no podía escuchar tras ese incidente.

"_Feliz cumpleaños, Sa.ku.ra.chan_", Naruto vocalizaba la frase mientras le regalaba cualquier cosa en el instituto; unos vales de descuento para comer ramen en Ichiraku, una ramita de cerezo, una goma de borrar con su nombre escrito en ella…

Fue demasiado tarde para cuando se quiso dar cuenta. Estaba llorando y los recuerdos bullían fuera como un remolino de tal intensidad que llegaba a dolerle.

Tantos años aplacando el sentimiento de soledad, escondiendo lo que la hacía feliz por que sabía que nada sería igual… pero en ese momento, en ese instante, podía verse con el uniforme, sentada en la escalera que daba a la azotea con la nariz oculta en un libro mientras escuchaba el bullicioso ascenso de sus amigos con Naruto encabezando la fila. Se sentaban a su lado para regalarle una chuchería… y entonces ella sonreía y decía:

- Gracias – susurró con la voz cortada por el llanto – gracias por este regalo… Naruto, Hinata… Sasuke. Muchas gracias.

* * *

N/A: La escena del desayuno al estilo Uchiha me recuerda mi hermano chantajeándome xD ¡Apareció Ino! pobre de Sakura si se la llega a encontrar (aunque eso sucederá dentro de poco), y Sai, ¿por qué tendrá tanta grima a Sakura? Tenten... me encanta tenten, aunque ella no se ha preguntado aún por qué les cambiaron el uniforme xD

Sasuke ha logrado un acercamiento más íntimo con Sakura luego de la humillación que sufrió por hacer un simple té con limón, ¿y esas palabras de Sakura? tal vez se ha ganado un par de puntos por escucharla. La pelirosa ha logrado sacarse de la cabeza el desastroso día graduación que la asechó durante cinco años mientras Kiba se resguarda en el alcohol para borrar su fracaso amoroso, ¿está eso bien, debería hacer algo?

Y el gran final donde Sakura al fin pudo descargase de tantos recuerdos agridulces del instituto. (Ese pensamiento de Sasuke en la escena del vals, fue tan posesivo que debía ponerlo xD)

Mica-chan: Avanzo lo más rápido que puedo, espero que te guste este cap y gracias por tu comentario y ese halago a mi forma de escribir, lograste que me sonrojara xD

Kaoruchan: En este cap hay un poco de Sasusaku, aunque es bastante leve, ¡y gracias por esperar! Por el capítulo siete habrá algo más intenso.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, las alertas y los favoritos, y también a ustedes que leen sin comentar (que yo era una de su grupo xD)

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! (que no sé cuando será xD)


	4. Vestido

N/A: ¡Sorpresa! xD Hoy comienza un día especial, creo, y ¡llueve!. Este capítulo va dedicado a mi querida hermanita por portarse bien xD (¡Ánimo con ese Shot sin número de capítulos estipulados!). E quitado la simbología por que ya se entienden los guiones, las cursivas y lo que va entre comillas.

Resumen: _No pensó que afectaría su vida cuando decidió salvarlo. No imaginó que pasaría una noche en prisión y que sería botada de casa al día siguiente, ni creyó que, cinco años después, se enamoraría del hombre en que se había convertido el muchacho moribundo._

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kishi, yo simplemente manipulo sus vidas, los mato y revivo a mi antojo. Esto es sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**Guardian**

File 04: Vestido…-

Sakura sonrió mientras veía la siempre esperada escena: Anko dándole un guantazo a Kakashi por leer el libro de paraíso erótico mientras hacía de vago.

- ¡Pon la mesa al menos, so vago! – exclamó perdiéndose en la cocina.

Esa mañana, mientras pensaba en la escena que había dado en el restaurante la noche anterior, se preguntó qué pensaría Sasuke de ella. Tal vez diría que era una llorona, por que había llorado como un bebé cuando Naruto le dijo feliz cumpleaños.

Cuando había decidido quedarse tirada en su cama sin hacer nada, el teléfono sonó y ella contestó. Anko había dado las órdenes precisas:

- Te quiero bañada, vestida y con una sonrisa a las dos, pasaré por ti. ¡Nos vamos a comer a casa y a celebrar que ya tienes 24 muchachita!

Y a la hora había estado ahí, golpeando su puerta como si la fuese a echar abajo. Suspiró mientras iba a ayudar a su excéntrica amiga a la cocina. Kakashi se quejaba quedadamente que prefería estar tirado en un sofá leyendo su libro.

Esa era su rutina normal cuando venía su cumpleaños; una comida en casa de Anko, una salida por las tiendas junto a Temari y Tenten y ya. Pero la cena, el baile, el pastel y la fotografía de la noche anterior aún se le hacían irreales.

Sakura se detuvo a medio camino cuando el timbre sonó. No le hizo falta escuchar a Anko para abrir la puerta, la mayoría de los amigos de Mitarashi la conocían.

- ¡Sakura! – chilló la mujer rubia dándole un abrazo. La pelirosa comenzó a asfixiarse por el busto de la mujer mayor hasta que Shizune intervino.

- Sakura-san, feliz cumpleaños – la aludida asintió aún con la sorpresa sobre ella. Anko había invitado a Tsunade y Shizune.

- Oye Sakura, te he comprado un regalo – comenzó a decir Tsunade con una mano tras su espalda. Tenía las mejillas rojas – pero ¿sabes? No he resistido la tentación y me lo he estado tomando por el camino – sonrió jocosamente. La morena, mano derecha de Tsunade, puso una mano en su frente con completa vergüenza mientras la rubia reía.

Sakura sólo sonrió, acostumbrada al alcoholismo de su maestra en medicina.

Siempre era así cuando Naruto iba a la mansión Uchiha. A Mikoto le encantaban las visitas del Uzumaki por que era quien ponía la alegría, y por que era capaz de hacer reír a Fugaku con sus ideas absurdas que sacaba de pronto.

Sasuke y Naruto habían sido amigos desde el instituto, en su comienzo Mikoto escuchaba pacientemente los berreos de su hijo sobre el detestable rubio, siempre decía que le exasperaba su estupidez y la poca seriedad que tenía siendo que era el heredero de los Uzumaki.

Sasuke siempre se había encerrado en la idea de ser mejor que su hermano, no tenía amigos por que intentaba ser igual que Itachi, intentaba tolerar a las personas con las que sabía que Itachi podría congeniar, pero al tiempo terminaba cansándose de usar la máscara de su hermano y terminaba rechazando a la gente. Siempre era así… sin embargo, tiempo después comprendió que él no era su hermano mayor. Quien tuvo que ver en ese cambio de pensamiento fue Naruto.

Con los años, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar; Sasuke seguía hablando de Naruto y de su estupidez, la diferencia era que, cuando hablaba de él, tenía una sonrisa en la cara y en ocasiones reía cuando contaba una anécdota del rubio.

Mikoto siempre había querido conocer a la persona que cambió a su hijo. Ella creía que en la vida, siempre hay una persona que se convierte en tu mejor amigo de toda la vida. Si aplicaba esa creencia en Sasuke, Naruto era el mejor amigo de su hijo.

Ella fue capaz de ver el apoyo mutuo que ambos se daban, las confidencias que tenían, los complots que realizaban. Incluso las travesuras a las que Naruto arrastraba a su hijo, y en esos momentos ella podía ver al niño que tiempo atrás se había perdido.

Pero también sabía que Naruto no era sólo felicidad, a pesar de que era de las personas que convertían las debilidades en fuerza, el pesimismo en optimismo y la oscuridad en luz. Naruto pasó el peor momento de su vida cuando sus padres se accidentaron quedando al borde de la muerte, Sasuke estuvo ahí junto a la mejor amiga del rubio y él pudo superarlo. Después Sasuke fue atacado en la graduación, y Naruto se tomó la afrenta como algo personal y estuvo a su lado mientras su hijo se recuperaba.

Luego fue Sasuke quien apoyó a Naruto cuando su mejor amiga desapareció. Mikoto supo que la muchacha se había vuelto inaccesible y los padres de ella se habían cambiado de casa. Ella había sido una amiga de infancia del rubio y eso resultó un golpe realmente duro para él. Entonces había aparecido la heredera Hyuuga que con paciencia curó las heridas de Naruto.

Ese chico seguramente no se daba cuenta por todas las cosas que había pasado. Él tenía la grandiosa virtud de la inocencia, algo que era casi imposible de mantener en el mundo actual.

- ¡Oka-chan! – llamó el rubio mientras jugaba con Kyoshiro. La mujer sonrió mientras Sasuke golpeaba al rubio en la cabeza por la falta de respeto, aquel gesto infantil de su hijo sacó una sonrisa más en Mikoto.

- No le digas así a mi madre – gruñó el Uchiha. Naruto sonrió con una mueca zorruna.

- ¿Qué? Pero si tu le dijiste así a mi madre la otra vez, ¡incluso recibiste un abrazo! – le acusó. Sasuke se sonrojó al recordarlo.

Fue en un momento de despiste donde sus ideas se habían cruzado. Estaba en la casa Uzumaki hablando con Naruto, estaba pensando organizar una fiesta para el cumpleaños de su madre y quería comentarlo con Kushina ya que era una buena amiga de Mikoto. Cuando la señora Uzumaki entró a la habitación de su hijo llevando una bandeja con jugos, vio su oportunidad. La mujer pelirroja sonrió y se volteó para irse, entonces ocurrió:

- ¡Oka-san! – había llamado. Naruto se enredó con su lengua cortando lo que fuese que estaba hablando y la señora Uzumaki se había detenido a medio camino. Sasuke tuvo la sensación de vergüenza más impresionante de su vida cuando Kushina gritó a su marido con una sonrisa.

- ¡Minato! Sasuke me ha llamado mamá, ¿no es adorable? – dijo abrazando al pelinegro. Minato había aparecido por la puerta con una sonrisa pícara para burlarse de la cara roja que tenía el Uchiha en esos momentos.

- ¿Almorzarás aquí, Naruto-kun? – Cuestionó la mujer mientras el rubio asentía - ¿ramen? – tanteó con una sonrisa. Naruto respondió afirmativamente y entusiasmado mientras Sasuke bufaba divertido de la actitud infantil de su amigo.

- Sabía que Naruto estaba por aquí – se dejó ver Fugaku con una leve sonrisa – ¿nos acompañarás a comer?

- Ra… men – balbuceó Kyoshiro con una sonrisa – ¡ramen!

- Es de esperarse, siendo un Uzumaki – sonrió el hombre aceptando la respuesta de su nieto – Minato también tenía una adicción al ramen – el rubio sonrió avergonzado pero feliz.

Básicamente, la familia Uchiha era la segunda familia de Naruto.

Se sentía como una pervertida… no, espera, era una pervertida. Él también, aunque tenía elegancia. Recordó que se había encontrado el día anterior con él para almorzar, entonces había comenzado: en la ducha, en la cocina, en el sofá, en la cama… durante el almuerzo de ayer, luego la cena. Miró el techo con una sonrisa cansada.

Él dormía a su lado, con una expresión relajada y el brillante cabello sedoso y revuelto, caía como una cortina castaña sobre su ancha espalda.

Era precioso.

Miró el papel sobre el mueble de tono caoba y suspiró. Había llegado el día anterior, era de la prima de Neji. Se casaba dentro de poco y ella estaba invitada. No podía evitar imaginarse dando explicaciones de por qué estaba con Neji, mucho menos de cómo lo había conocido. A Hinata la había conocido cuando iba a la tienda de lencería para hablar con Sakura… debía reconocer que esa Hyuuga era bondadosa, apenas la conocía y la invitaba para un día tan importante.

Bueno, al menos iría Sakura. No estaría sola.

Desvió su mirada a un lado y alzó su mano para tocar la suavidad del cabello. ¿Qué shampoo usaba? Se cuestionó antes de sonreír como estúpida, ¿de dónde se le ocurrían esas preguntas?

Parpadeó sin dejar de acariciar suavemente las hebras castañas, era un total gusto para su tacto y… Neji se veía condenadamente sexy con el cabello suelto cayendo por su espalda o agitándose cuando estaba sobre ella en la cama…

_¡Para Tenten!_

- Pervertida – susurró con reproche. Desvió su mirada nuevamente a Neji notando que él tenía sus claros ojos abiertos y la miraba con una sonrisa ladeada que anunciaba peligro.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte con eso? – preguntó con voz ronca mientras la tiraba hacia él.

Tenten, mientras era arrastrada a algún lugar, se preguntó por qué siempre era Neji el que escuchaba sus pensamientos espontáneos que expresaba a voz.

- ¡Ya vale Shikamaru, levanta tu culo de ahí ahora mismo! – el chico de la coleta dio un quejido cansado antes de rodar desde el sofá al suelo, donde se quedó tirado mientras la rubia intentaba parecer seria.

- Ya salí del sofá… – aclaró al ver la cara de circunstancias que ponía Temari. Le encantaba cuando se enfadaba, sus ojos se volvían más brillantes.

- Bien, entonces hazte un poco para allá – ordenó distraídamente mientras acomodaba los cojines. Shikamaru no se movió por que había espacio para que la rubia pasara sin pisarlo. Alzó la vista mientras ella se inclinaba para ordenar los cojines pequeños y sonrió levemente.

El desayuno pasó en silencio y esperó como siempre a que todos hubiesen terminado para retirarse. Ajustó su corbata en el espejo del recibidor y se calzó los zapatos mientras Kyoshiro se pegaba a su pierna como una lapa. Itachi apareció por el pasillo con una sonrisa ante la común escena, aunque no pensó que su hijo aún tuviese en mente dar un tour por Uchiha corp.

- Kyoshiro… hoy tengo que hacer – se disculpó Sasuke. El niño de ojos negros lo miró unos segundos y el menor de los Uchiha suspiró con alivio de que comprendiera, sin embargo cuando miró los ojos de su sobrino, vio que poco a poco estos se ponían brillantes y el niño comenzaba a hacer muecas extrañas… las mismas que hacía Sasuke para que no lo descubrieran llorando – mierda…

- Llévalo antes de que comience a llorar – sonrió Itachi. Al pasar a un lado de su hermano, puso una mano en el hombro de este con una expresión tranquila – como tenga los ojos rojos cuando llegue del trabajo te enteras, pequeño hermano estúpido – le sonrió a su hijo y besó su frente antes de marcharse.

Sasuke se quedó ahí, con una ligera mueca frustrada.

Se suponía que llevaría a Sakura de compras después del trabajo, por mucho que quisiera a su sobrino, sabía que Kyoshiro podía hacerle sombra a un lado de la ojiverde. Las mujeres siempre tenían debilidad por los niños lindos.

- Mierda… – el infante Uchiha le miró con ojos grandes y brillantes, sólo entonces Sasuke se percató que estaba vestido para salir.

La sonrisa de su hermano flotó en su mente antes de que frotara el puente de su nariz pidiendo paciencia. Itachi lo había planeado todo.

_Maldito demonio._

Bajó con su elegancia y porte serio del _Ferrari spider_, podía sentir al personal femenino asomándose por las ventanas con la poca cautela y discreción que tenían. Usualmente cerraba la puerta, ponía la alarma y entraba a Uchiha corp., sin embargo, esta vez rodeó el deportivo y abrió la puerta del copiloto.

Kyoshiro bajó de un salto la gran distancia entre el automóvil y el suelo. Aferró su mano al pantalón de Sasuke y caminó casi sincronizadamente con él dentro del enorme edificio.

Sonrió internamente viendo los grandes ojos de su sobrino mirando todo su entorno, en ese momento podía saber como se sentía: todo era grande, nuevo, como otro mundo y… oh mierda, esa de ahí era la pesada su secretaria.

Parecía que tuviese un radar para saber cuando llegaba o en qué parte de la empresa se encontraba. Lo que verdaderamente le fastidiaba, era que esta 'fan' era una exhibicionista. A él le parecía que cada día quería romper el record de venir con ropa más escotada.

- Sasuke-san – saludó ajustándose los lentes. Karin tenía los tres primeros botones de la blusa blanca desabrochados. Sasuke evitó mirarla y se hizo el distraído cosa que ofendió a la mujer – tiene que revisar unos permisos que envió Itachi-san sobre unas inversiones extranjeras, a las 10 tiene una junta general con los jefes de las divisiones de informática y seguridad – la mujer tomó aire mientras le seguía camino a la oficina – a las 12 ti-

- Cancela todo desde las doce en adelante – cortó él con una mirada dura. Kyoshiro le imitó frunciendo exageradamente el entrecejo mientras se cruzaba de brazos – tengo otros asuntos que atender – suavizó la voz tras ver a su sobrino. La mujer pareció escandalizada por un momento antes de ajustarse las gafas nerviosamente otra vez.

- La reunión con las empresas Hyuuga es muy importante y luego debe asistir a la-

- Cárgale el trabajo al bastardo de mi hermano – gruñó cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Karin se mordió el labio inferior irritada. Sasuke Uchiha podía ser el partido perfecto en cuanto a apariencia, pero por dentro era un desgraciado arrogante que… cada vez que la ordenaba de esa manera la hacía embobarse.

Sacudió la cabeza antes de partir con la lista de citas para cancelar que figuraban desde las doce en adelante. De pronto se detuvo en seco, ¿qué tenía que hacer que era más importante que las relaciones financieras de su empresa?

Chasqueó la lengua decidida a averiguarlo.

Sakura miró el reloj en su muñeca con una sonrisa estúpida mientras las miradas de sus compañeras se clavaban más en ella. No les hizo caso por que faltaban unos minutos más…

- Sakura – llamó suavemente Tenten. La pelirosa desvió su mirada distraída a sus amigas y luego se puso a resguardo al notar que tras las sonrisas extrañas había segundas intenciones.

- ¿Hay algo… que quieras contarnos? – la rubia se veía más peligrosa con ese brillo diabólico en sus ojos. Dios, a veces se preguntaba que tan capaz era de comprender a Shikamaru antes de que la Sabaku lo desnucara con un guantazo. Pobre de él.

Y pobre de ella. Debía elegir con cuidado las palabras para no soltar demasiada información.

- Esa sonrisa – dijo Tenten sentándose a un lado de la ojiverde mientras su expresión de astuta felicidad la hacía resplandecer - ¿tiene que ver con el armani-psicópata?

- ¡Su nombre es Sasuke! – Saltó, y luego cubrió su boca mientras la rubia soltaba un par de carcajadas y Tenten asentía con agrado – Sasuke es… una buena persona – balbuceó intentando romper el silencio para que dejasen de mirarla.

- Sakura – llamó la rubia poniendo ambas manos en los hombros de la Haruno – estoy feliz por ti – Sakura parpadeó confundida y conmocionada por la sinceridad que destilaban las palabras de Temari.

- Has estado muy sola todos estos años, Sakura – confirmó la castaña.

Como cada vez que tocaban temas de ese tipo, un intenso dolor llegaba a su garganta y lograba que sus ojos lagrimearan haciéndolos más brillantes. Pero… detestaba compadecerse, así que sonrió.

- Sólo estamos arreglando las cosas para la despedida de solteros de los novios – explicó con calma mientras parpadeaba.

- No importa la excusa que ocupes Sakura, sólo diviértete – la rubia le sonrió suavemente antes de apuntarle hacia atrás. Se giró lentamente hasta encontrarse con Sasuke que caminaba con paso tranquilo y cargado de poderío. A su lado, un pequeño niño de cabellos negros, piel blanca y ojos rasgados y oscuros le seguía.

- Lo siento – se disculpó el Uchiha. A Sakura le parecía increíble que aún disculpándose, su imagen de grandeza no cayera – Kyoshiro insistió en venir…

Sakura se acuclilló frente al niño que se aferraba del pantalón de Sasuke como si su vida dependiera de ello. La miró con sus ojos grandes y parpadeó. Ella soltó una risita antes de presentarse suavemente y entonces le ofreció su mano al pequeño que, tras titubear un poco, la aceptó.

Ino miró el pétalo de saludable rosa que cayó sobre su nariz mientras salía del hospital. Con una mano en su vientre y una sonrisa tranquila y nostálgica, desvió su mirada a la cartera donde estaba la ecografía. No había podido esperar para saber: era una niña.

Y ella la llamaría Sakura.

Se volteó esperando a su marido y no pasó mucho cuando el inexpresivo joven de veinticuatro salió apresurado por alcanzarla.

- Debiste esperar dentro, alguien podría pasar a llevarte – reclamó tranquilamente. Ino por unos segundos se sintió escaneada antes de sonreír como ella siempre hacía cuando tenía la atención absoluta.

- Me estaba sofocando, necesitaba aire – se excusó mientras con una mano rebuscaba dentro de la cartera. Sacó un sobre y se lo mostró a Sai con movimientos torpes. Él miró la imagen en blanco y negro bastante disconforme.

- ¿Qué clase de pintura es esta? – la rubia le golpeó la cabeza, media divertida y ofendida.

- Es una ecografía, leíste de ellas antes de venir al hospital – le recordó, luego apuntó la foto con suavidad y su larga uña rodeó una gran parte de la foto – y este es nuestro bebé.

- ¿Y? – Cuestionó luego de un rato mientras lograba que Ino se sentase en la banca bajo el cerezo – ¿debes seguir la misma rutina?

- Si, es lo que dijeron – respondió mirando la ecografía - ¿no vas a preguntar que será el bebé?

- No me interesa que sea, no cambia el hecho de que es mío – Ino lo miró unos segundos sabiendo que a pesar de las palabras duras y carentes de afecto, Sai… vale, sólo… él era así. Ella ya se había acostumbrado, incluso podía alardear que se había enamorado de él por eso y, era extraño por que le encantaba cuando hablaba retorcidamente. Para ella eran palabras tiernas.

- ¡Entonces te lo diré igual! – Sonrió con terquedad – es una niña.

Los ojos normalmente cerrados del pelinegro se abrieron en un punto ausente. Era claro para él que si era una niña, Ino le pondría el nombre de Sakura en honor a su amiga, pero… ¡él había visto a esa tal Sakura con el heredero de las empresas Uchiha y no se veía nada triste!. ¿Por qué sólo Ino debía llevar la carga de una amistad inconclusa?

Sakura comió con toda la entereza que pudo mientras estaba en el _Pompadour_, el restaurante más famoso y caro de Japón. Para colmo la atención era de primera y los sabores eclipsantes.

Kyoshiro se dedicaba a adornar su plato y miraba con infinita paciencia el diseño para que el trozo de brócoli quedase en la posición perfecta. Sakura estaba segura que ese era el pasatiempo del pequeño: diseñar.

Sasuke miraba a la ojiverde mientras su mente se repetía que no había sido buena idea llevar a Kyoshiro. En el momento más importante su sobrino había interrumpido, y no siendo suficiente, la atención de Haruno estaba volcada en él. Se aclaró la garganta tras beber un poco de vino.

- ¿Has pensado la clase de atuendo que llevarás? – se mordió la lengua. Esa no era una pregunta que se hacía a una dama, mucho menos antes de la fiesta

_Joder…_

- No… ahora que lo pienso, aparte del vestido que me regalaste para mi cumpleaños no tengo nada de ropa para ir a fiestas – confesó con sus mejillas rojas. Para Sasuke era evidente que evadía su mirada por vergüenza.

Aunque era claro que no tendría ropa para esa ocasión. La misma Sakura le había dicho que durante todo ese tiempo se había centrado en trabajar y estudiar. Cuando le había preguntado si al menos iba a fiestas ella había reído diciendo: '¿con qué tiempo, Sasuke?'.

- Te… – frunció el entrecejo pensativo - ¿te gustaría venir conmigo a un lugar donde puedas…? – mierda. Se le estaba haciendo difícil decirlo y parecía que Sakura lo había notado por que había un brillo comprensivo en sus ojos verdes.

- Si no es molestia – dijo suavemente – aunque no traje mucho dinero – añadió.

- "Es perfecto para mi" – pensó él. Un caballero siempre cumplía todos los caprichos de su novia – eso no es problema – la sonrisa suave se formó en sus labios y Sakura asintió dando un silencioso suspiro ahogado antes de desviar su mirada al sobrino de Sasuke.

El pequeño se había comido todas las verduras con rapidez, ya no había nada en su plato. Sakura no tenía más hambre y Sasuke también había terminado. Pidió la cuenta mientras Sasuke sacaba su tarjeta dorada.

- Con su permiso señora – dijo un mozo antes de comenzar a retirar las cosas de la mesa. La mirada sorprendida fue sincronizada en ambos: Sasuke y Sakura se miraron unos segundos antes de sonreír levemente.

Señora… ¿Uchiha?

Mientras bajaba del automóvil para abrirle la puerta a Sakura, Kyoshiro se había aferrado a la falda de la mujer con una sonrisa, él pensó en replicarle algo, sin embargo la pelirosa tiró al niño a su cuerpo cuando un transeúnte se chocó con él casi haciéndolo caer. Entonces lo tomó en brazos y la imagen se detuvo para Sasuke, como si fuese una fotografía de recuerdo.

Torpemente los guió hasta la calle donde un enorme edifico se izaba como un palacio en tonos marfil. Nuevamente se adelantó para abrirle la puerta y Sakura pasó cargando a Kyoshiro.

Las dependientas alineadas a los costados le dieron escalofríos a Sakura, sobretodo por que eran una gran cantidad de ellas.

- Buenas tardes, señor, señora – saludó la que parecía ser la jefa de todas.

- Estamos buscando a Shirahime – dijo Sasuke. La mujer asintió pidiendo que esperaran unos momentos tras hacer una reverencia.

Sakura tuvo cuidado en dejar al niño en el suelo, sin embargo Kyoshiro salió corriendo cuando una mujer enfundada en una yukata de tonos claros salió tras la puerta. Tanto el cabello castaño claro como el porte de esa mujer le parecían increíbles. Era como ver a una princesa de leyendas antiguas.

- ¿A qué se debe la visita, Sasuke? – cuestionó suavemente tras saludar a su hijo. Sakura pudo jurar haber oído aves cantar en vez de que la mujer hablara.

- Vamos al evento de Naruto y Hinata – dio por respuesta. La mujer asintió y con movimientos fluidos extendió su mano invitando a la pelirosa a seguirla al final del pasillo. Sakura miró a Sasuke unos segundos. Sólo le bastó que él asintiera indicado que se quedaría ahí para perderse tras las puertas de madera esculpida.

Naruto esperaba en el pasillo cercano a la puerta que daba a la habitación de la heredera, ella había partido a la cocina para buscar refrescos mientras el rubio intentaba despertar con la brisa fresca tras la agobiante reunión con el hermano de Sasuke y el primo de Hinata.

Hinata tenía pensado servir jugo de frutas, pero, tal vez de un sólo sabor era mejor… no le hacía gracia pensar que luego le malograría el estómago a su casi marido. Él era muy sensible en cuanto a problemas estomacales. En ese caso sería jugo de durazno.

Hanabi se asomó por la puerta notando a su hermana ahí. Como toda adolescente, se esmeraba en verse bien y, aunque aún faltase mucho para la despedida de solteros de su hermana, ella ya estaba arreglando su ropa.

- Hanabi-chan – saludó la mayor. Hanabi se acercó con su paso cargado de confianza y se plantó a un lado de su hermana mientras batallaba con el fehaciente deseo de ponerse a jugar con sus dedos.

- Él… ¿él irá? – preguntó. Y luego guardó el aliento mientras la mirada madura, que tiempo atrás había sido llorosa, la escrutaba con seriedad. Hinata había madurado de pronto sin que ella lo notara.

- Vendrá… Shino-kun no se irá hasta después de que me case – contestó con suavidad.

Ya no quería seguir insistiendo por que Hanabi no cedía. Hacía tres años le había dicho que Shino no era para ella. Hacía dos años le había replicado que la diferencia de edad y madurez era demasiado como para obviarla. Hacía un año le había dicho que el mundo de Shino se resumía en insectos que, sabía a su hermana no agradaban, y excursiones para estudiar en vivo a las especies. Hacía seis meses dijo que él no tenía tiempo para mujeres, su carrera de entomólogo iba cuesta arriba y Hinata sabía que él no la desaprovecharía.

Pero hace tres meses, Hanabi le había besado estando borracha y luego Hinata comenzó a notar un cambio en su amigo. Tuvo suerte de que esa vez su padre no viese la escena.

- ¿Quién organizó la fiesta? – Cuestionó ayudando a su hermana con la bandeja de jugos.

- Sasuke-kun y Sakura-san – Hanabi prestó atención dudosa.

- ¿Sakura…? ¿La misma Santa Sakura de la que siempre habla Naruto… kun? – agregó al ver la mirada de su hermana.

- Si, es la misma. Sakura-san es una buena persona – oh, bien. Ahí estaba una parte de la hermana que no había cambiado y que posiblemente no cambiaría jamás; cuando a Hinata le caía bien alguien, nunca daba su brazo a torcer mientras defendía al individuo. Antes lo hablaba pasivamente, ahora defendía con ahínco cuando se presentaba la ocasión.

Bien… no, no estaba bien. Miró a ambos lados oculta tras la cortina y se movió raramente intentando que el costoso vestido no se estropeara. Se podía imaginar pagando cientos de millones de dólares por sacarle un botón. Ella no podía usar algo tan caro.

Shirahime sonrió encantadoramente al verla en medio de la fuga, lo que logró que Sakura cerrara los ojos debido al brillo de su sonrisa. La Uchiha acomodó con maestría algunos pliegues y luego fijó unas cuantas zonas sueltas con alfileres. Se hizo un poco atrás y la miró analíticamente antes de negar.

- Necesitas una caída suave para mostrar la curva de tu cadera… un corsé o una parte de torso ceñido para mostrar tu cintura y un par de pinzas para realzar busto – se mostró concentrada unos minutos antes de chasquear los dedos – Itsuko, trae el segundo modelo de la línea armani que saldrá esta estación – la mujer dio un asentimiento mientras Sakura abría la boca.

- Pero… – intentó replicar. Shirahime hizo un leve movimiento elegante y ella calló.

- No te preocupes por que sea un modelo exclusivo que ni siquiera a sido presentado en las pasarelas – sonrió. Sakura tragó saliva. Si lo ponía de esa manera… – como diseñadora y modista es un reto para mi el que los vestidos queden bien en una clienta.

- Bien, pero… – nuevamente no tuvo oportunidad de hablar ya que la asistenta llegó cargando el vestido como si fuese una reliquia sumamente delicada.

Sakura cerró los ojos. Seguramente ese vestido valía más que su vida, no se quería imaginar manchándolo con vino o algún cóctel.

Shirahime hizo una seña para que se acercara. Desenvolvió el vestido con calma mientras Sakura abría los ojos.

No era de pedrería como había imaginado, tampoco de mangas ajustadas o algún vestido antiguo rayando lo excéntrico. Le parecía maravilloso.

- Los tonos pastel van más acorde contigo – habló Shirahime despidiendo a la asistente – por eso he elegido este vestido.

Era tal y como lo había descrito Shirahime; la tela y la forma del vestido simulaban un corsé que se ataba en la espalda con cintas dejándola ligeramente descubierta. El escote tipo strapless dejaba ver sus hombros, brazos y el inicio del busto. Al término del corsé, un faldón de seda caía hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla con capas de tul que terminaban de forma asimétrica.

A pesar de darle volumen a la falda y marcar su cintura, no se notaba ostentoso y se apreciaba con una caída suave que combinaba con unos zapatos de tacón alto.

- Ahora pruébatelo – pidió llevándola de vuelta al probador.

Sakura pensó que estaría toda la tarde ahí.

Sasuke se lo decía siempre y él comenzaba a creerlo. Era idiota. Si Hanabi no fuese tan curiosa como para preguntarle cual era el regalo que le tenía a Hinata, él jamás se hubiese enterado.

Mierda. Faltaban probablemente cuatro horas para iniciar la despedida y un regalo requería al menos dos horas para ser comprado. No quería regalar cualquier cosa a Hinata, así que optó por llamar a su madre.

- Oka-chan, ¿qué le puedo regalar a Hinata-chan? – cuestionó apenas contestaron. La risa de un hombre se escuchó en la línea.

- Puedes regalarle uno de mis libros – la expresión acelerada del rubio cambió a una de fastidio mientras se bajaba del automóvil frente al centro comercial – te daré la primera copia de mi nuevo libro que se estrenará en un mes – mencionó orgulloso.

- Ero-sennin… ¡no le voy a regalar ese libro pervertido a Hinata-chan! – reclamó. Jiraiya bufó ofendido.

- Entonces regálale joyas, a las mujeres le gustan las cosas brillantes, aunque conozco a una mujer que es capaz de rechazar un anillo de diamantes por una botella de sake – Naruto se pasó por el segundo piso del centro comercial mientras Jiraiya continuaba berreando sobre las mujeres alcohólicas. Entonces lo vio, eso era lo que estaba buscando.

- Ero-sennin, ya encontré algo. Te veo en la fiesta – se despidió antes de entrar en el local.

- ¿Necesita algo? – cuestionó el viejo de edad. El rubio apuntó a la repisa.

- Quiero esa caja

- Oh… es una buena elección – Naruto esperó en silencio mientras el abuelo hablaba de la historia de la caja de música y luego guardaba y envolvía el objeto en cuestión.

Tan pronto pagó, salió a paso rápido para llegar a arreglar un par de cosas antes de irse a la despedida. Mientras corría, chocó con una niña que cayó al suelo.

- Lo siento – se disculpó levantándola. Ella se limpió el vestido con solemnidad y mantuvo la cabeza en alta. Tenía ojos verdes y cabello claro de un extraño rubio casi verdoso. No pasó mucho cuando los padres de la niña llegaron corriendo para revisarla.

- Debería tener más cuidado – mencionó el hombre con voz seria. El Uzumaki frunció el entrecejo.

- Ya me he disculpado, señor – miró su reloj nuevamente para iniciar su camino, cuando la niña le tomó del brazo.

- Tú estás en las fotos donde sale mi hermana – dijo ella. La madre de la niña miró a Naruto unos segundos antes de soltar una exclamación.

- Uzumaki-san – susurró ella – ¿eres Naruto Uzumaki, verdad? – insistió. El aludido asintió – a pasado tanto tiempo… tu ibas a colegio con mi hija, Sakura Haruno – el hombre mayor desvió su mirada a un lado cuando escuchó el nombre. Naruto se sorprendió.

- Señora Haruno – sonrió – a pasado el tiempo

- ¿Conoces a mi hermana? – preguntó con evidente curiosidad la niña. Antes de que Naruto dijese algo, la señora Haruno sonrió otra vez.

- Himeno no ve nunca a Sakura por que ella estudia todo el tiempo – la excusó – son pocas las veces que va a casa – Naruto asintió entendiendo el porqué Sakura no hablaba mucho de su familia. Si no iba casi nunca a verles era obvio que no sabía como estaban.

- Sakura no me había dicho que tenía una hermana – mencionó. El señor Haruno se volteó a mirarlo con interés.

- ¿Mantienes contacto con mi hija? – preguntó.

- Claro que sí – sonrió entusiasmado – ella es la madrina de bodas por que me caso en unas semanas – anunció con evidente orgullo. Los señores Haruno se miraron mientras Himeno no quitaba la vista del rubio.

- Sakura… luego de independizarse nos dio la dirección de su apartamento, pero la perdimos y no hemos podido contactar con ella – dijo la mujer antes de darse cuenta de algo – pero, ¡en hora buena por tu casamiento!

Naruto se entretuvo unos minutos más hablando con los padres de su mejor amiga, incluso les dio la dirección de Sakura y el teléfono móvil para que pudiesen visitarla. Tras eso se marchó más rápido que nunca.

- ¿Con esto voy a conocer a mi hermana? – la señora Haruno asintió tomando la mano de la menor para continuar con el paseo mientras su marido guardaba el papel para no perderlo.

Sasuke miró el reloj distraídamente. Las mujeres… ese era el único pensamiento que rondaba su mente. ¿Cómo era posible que tardara tanto? ¡Llevaba más de tres horas ahí! Él había tenido tiempo para ir a casa y arreglarse luego de que Shirahime le mandase a avisar que lo hiciera por que tardarían un poco.

Dio un bufido mirando por vez incontable los cuadros que adornaban las paredes. Algo llamó su atención por un momento, el tropel de mujeres que había entrado a la sala de probadores acaba de salir. Las puertas estaban abiertas. Podía asomarse…

- Sasuke – sintió un pequeño estremecimiento pensando que lo habían descubierto, sin embargo, cuando reconoció la voz, el susto pasó a furia.

- Itachi – siseó. Su hermano tenía una expresión de frialdad que mostraba sólo cuando estaba cabreado. Bien, él se lo había buscado. Sonrió - ¿qué tal te fue en las reuniones?

- Las reuniones no es lo que importa – aquello desconcertó a Sasuke. Recordó a su sobrino y la advertencia de su hermano en la mañana… pero Kyoshiro no había llorado, ni siquiera cuando lo fue a dejar donde Mikoto - ¿Cómo puedes soportar a esa secretaria acosadora?

- Ah… la ignoro – contestó con simplicidad – es un incordio, siempre sabe donde estoy – confesó – pero no puedo despedirla, es más eficiente que el resto de secretarias que he tenido.

- Cierto. Pero deberías sugerir que vistiera más… adecuadamente – propuso. Miro a su hermano unos momentos antes de preguntar – en tu reunión con las divisiones de informática y seguridad… ¿descubrieron quien era el hacker?

- Aún no. Dicen que es demasiado hábil, no deja rastro para seguirle, aunque especulan que sea nuevamente Hiashi Hyuuga – contestó. Itachi asintió levemente.

- Ese hombre siempre ha tenido como hobby investigar nuestros sistemas, no sería extraño que contratase a alguien experto para el trabajo.

Ambos desviaron la mirada cuando Sakura y Shirahime salieron de la sala. Itachi dibujó una leve mueca de satisfacción al ver a su esposa enfundada en un elegante vestido. Miró a su hermano que parecía un idiota con esa expresión y se adelantó para recoger a su mujer.

Sasuke parpadeó lentamente para recobrar la compostura. Dio un par de pasos torpes hasta alcanzar a la muchacha de cabellos rosáceos que avanzaba despacio. Cuando tomó su mano sintió el temblor y comprendió que estaba nerviosa.

- Te vez… preciosa – atinó a decir tras dar un leve carraspeo. No era lo suyo decir cumplidos, aún así, las mejillas de Sakura se colorearon mientras una sonrisa avergonzada aparecía en sus labios.

La señora Uchiha miró a Sakura aprobando el vestido. Quedaba perfecto. La muchacha tenía buena figura, buenos rasgos y buena disposición… si le quitaba ese miedo de que no debía pagar por descocer un botó accidentalmente, entonces podría ser su modelo.

Sakura se miró en uno de los espejos grandes del vestíbulo y parpadeó. Esa de ahí no era ella… se trataba de un efecto de luces que había transformado a la bestia en una princesa. Movió su mano para tomar el brazo de Sasuke y la princesa la imitó. No, espera… ¡de verdad era ella!

- Debemos partir – anunció Itachi – ustedes deben recibir a los invitados – les recordó dándole una miraba burlesca a su hermano. Shirahime sonrió por como Sakura intentaba convencerse de ser ella. Le parecía una muchacha encantadora.

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura suspiraron a la vez. Ahora venía la parte difícil.

La fiesta.

* * *

N/A: ¿¡Qué está sucediendo! ¡La autora ha actualizado luego de dos días! Pues sí, y eso me dijeron cuando dije que iba a actualizar (tengo mala imagen xD)

¿No resulta encantador Sasuke llamando a Kushina Oka-san? Itachi muestra sus dotes chantajistas para conseguir el ansiado tour de su pequeño Kyoshiro, y su adorable hijo que hace caritas para que no lo vean llorar xD Ino ha conocido a su bebé (que será una niña) y Sai conjetura que el nombre de su hija será el de la fea que vive más cómodamente que la Yamanaka, ¿se opondrá al deseo de su esposa?. ¿Y cuando se verán Ino y Sakura? (En el próximo capítulo. No, de verdad se verán en la desastrosa fiesta xD) ¿Quién será el hacker que revisa la base de datos de Uchiha Corp. tan impecablemente que no deja rastro?

¡Huy, pompadour! (en realidad no existe tal restaurante o al menos no me he enterado de ello, pero aquí, en este fic, tiene prestigio). ¡Kyoshiro le hace sombra a Sasuke! xD (para la próxima vez no invitará a su sobrino aunque le cueste un castigo de Itachi). He puesto un poco de sincronía en el "pasado" de Naruto, para que se pueda coger una línea de cómo ocurrieron las cosas (también se muestra la "evolución" de Sasuke en su amistad con Uzumaki).

¡Karin! Sus ataques seductores no funcionan con Sasuke, ¡Qué frustrante! Pero no es de las que se rinden tan fácilmente y dentro de poco comenzará a fraguar un plan para ganarse a Sasuke Uchiha… sólo necesita recabar información para ponerse en ello. (Lo siento para quien sea fan de ella, pero en el manga la muestran como una gritona, mandona y quejosa kunoichi, aquí no podía ser menos que una entrometida xD)

Tenten vive unos de los momentos más importantes en su relación con Neji antes de que venga el cataclismo cuando se entere de que él es su jefe (la verdad es que no me ha pasado algo así, pero si tuviera esas creencias de no salir con mi jefe y me encontrase en ese situación, sería completamente fiel a mis principios)

La fotografía de recuerdo a la que se refiere Sasuke es por que imaginó a Sakura sosteniendo su hijo, ¿será que se enamoró aún más de ella? Shirahime resultó ser una mujer completamente persuasiva, Sakura sólo se limitó a tragar saliva mientras la convertían en una princesa (e imaginaba que tendría que pagar alguna cantidad astronómica por sacarle un hilo al vestido xD). Hanabi también se presenta (este capítulo tuvo bastantes escenas, hay mucho para comentar, y spoilear), ¡la pequeña Hyuuga mantiene una relación secreta con Shino! (es un problema para la hermanas mayores lidiar con algo así, sobretodo si se tiene un padre estricto) ¿Hiashi debería descubrirlos? ¿Pronto?, ¿Luego? ¿No sé?

La guinda de este capítulo fue la aparición sorpresiva de… ¡los padres de Sakura! (y no podían encontrarse con mejor persona que Naruto, si hasta les dio la dirección y el teléfono), ¿de donde demonios salió esa niña que llama a Sakura "hermana"?. ¿Será el entramado plan de los señores Haruno para hacer que la culpa carcoma a Sakura?. ¿Por qué?

El próximo capítulo (esto ya parece avance) se centra en la fiesta y los pormenores de la fiesta (creo que ya puse por el principio que sería una desastrosa fiesta, pero no importa, lo repito: ¡será una desastrosa fiesta en donde Sakura no saldrá bien parada!). Este capítulo sí tardará una semana en ponerse, o sea, lo tendrán el Domingo (por que estoy ultimando detalles, y hacer eso en una semana llena de clases y compromisos ¡se hace horrible! Por lo que… me tomo mi tiempo sin prisa xD).

Kohaku-oba-san: (me encantan los reviews largos, y que critiquen y analicen la historia de esta manera, ¡Gracias!) El Sasuke de la historia original es demasiado cerrado, luego de que se fuera de Konoha dejé de prestarle atención (recién ahora, con los nuevos sucesos del manga, he comenzado a compadecerme un poquito de él). Guardian lo tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 7 (el 8 va a la mitad), y Sakura e Ino se reencuentran en el siguiente capítulo (sobre el descubrimiento del muchacho que Sakura salvó, eso va en el capítulo 6), en la boda caerán un par de problemas para Sakura, y con sus bajas de presión por estrés, me resulto complicado agregarle un impacto más (no quiero enviarla al hospital aún xD).

De Neji y Tenten no hay mucho que decir, están viviendo su momento con secretos de por medio (sobretodo Neji). Y concuerdo con tu opinión: Shikamaru muestra más relación con Temari (será por las facetas machistas y feministas que muestran ambos). La pareja de Sai e Ino sólo resulta perturbadora en su humor (el cual aún no han mostrado), fuera de eso, sólo tienen un pasado "diferente" del común (corrígeme si me equivoco con mis parámetros de normalidad, por favor).

Tu comentario sobre mi escritura y coherencia resultan halagadores (me sacaste un par de sonrisas xD). En cuanto a mi estilo, este se ha visto muy influenciado por las novelas de temática paranormal, historia o erótica que normalmente leo. Eres la primera en notarlo y hacer la observación. (Actualmente estoy leyendo a Emma Holly y su libro "más allá de la inocencia" me tiene atrapada).

Espero que este capítulo te guste (y te contenga antes de que te consuma la ansiedad, aunque comprendo el sentimiento xD).

Kotte-chan: Ino aparece en el capítulo 5 reencontrándose con Sakura (la escena es emotiva), y, quitando la brecha de cinco años que tienen separándolas, ellas volverán a ser buenas confidentes como en sus tiempos de instituto (pero no puedo poner todo ese proceso en un solo capítulo)


	5. Fiesta

N/A: Dedicado a mi querida madre por regalarme la sopa instantánea que quería. ¡Gracias mamá! xD

Resumen: _No pensó que afectaría su vida cuando decidió salvarlo. No imaginó que pasaría una noche en prisión y que sería botada de casa al día siguiente, ni creyó que, cinco años después, se enamoraría del hombre en que se había convertido el muchacho moribundo._

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kishi, yo simplemente manipulo sus vidas, los mato y revivo a mi antojo. Esto es sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**Guardian**

File 05: Fiesta…-

Eran los primeros. Eso estaba bien, salvo que nadie más llegase.

Sasuke fue a hablar con los organizadores mientras ella caminaba admirando las mesas de manteles blancos. Había candelabros de plata con velas blancas junto a copas de cristal con diseños dorados.

La mayoría de las cosas las había elegido junto a Sasuke por catálogo. Alzó su mirada al techo donde dos enormes candelabros de araña se mostraban elegantemente; desde los brazos colgaban trozos de seda blanca que decoraban el techo.

Giró sobre si misma recordando el bosquejo que había dibujado para la decoración. Todo era igual. Sasuke había seguido todo, la posición de las mesas, los manteles de la mesa principal, el lugar donde estaría la comida… todo.

Sasuke se había encargado de contactar a todos los invitados de la boda. Sakura sabía que no era una despedida común, es decir, en esta ocasión la despedida del novio y la novia serían una sola, sin cuestiones de índole machista o feminista.

Bien. Juntó sus manos respirando hondamente y se miró en la pared espejada para sonreír tontamente. ¡De verdad parecía una princesa!

_Maldita sea Sakura, concéntrate en la sonrisa para recibir invitados._

Tal vez una sonrisa casual, o una tranquila… tal vez una optimista o…

- Una sonrisa natural basta – Sakura dio un salto al escuchar repentinamente a Sasuke. Sonrió nerviosamente mirándole por el enorme espejo.

- Si… es que… creo que estoy un poco nerviosa – admitió.

En efecto estuvo nerviosa al recibir a los primeros invitados hasta que llegó Hinata y Naruto para reemplazarles. Sakura fue al baño para verificar su maquillaje, una excusa torpe para encerrarse en un espacio pacífico por un momento.

No había pensado que las fiestas de clase alta tenían mucho tiempo de preparación, seguramente faltaba una hora más para que llegase el resto de invitados antes de comenzar con la música y el cóctel.

Acomodó sus cabellos frente al espejo a pesar de que el peinado no se hubiese desarmado, era más bien algo que necesitaba hacer para que no volviese ese extraño retorcijón en su estómago.

- Sinceramente no sabía que venías – Sakura miró a la puerta de entrada que se abría lentamente, aunque no importaba eso, sino quien hablaba – yo vine por que Shikamaru me invitó – definitivamente era Temari, pensó con alegría.

- A mi me invitó… eh… uh…

- El supuesto ciego – completó la rubia dando un paso dentro – ¡Sakura! – saludó. La castaña se apresuró a entrar para saludar.

- ¿Organizaste todo esto con el armani-psicópata? –cuestionó Tenten – ha quedado elegante.

Sakura sonrió suavemente. La molestia en su estómago había desaparecido. Tal vez era por que en ese momento se hallaba entre conocidas.

-

-

Shino miró silenciosamente el lugar buscando a Hinata mientras Kiba intentaba abrir un poco el cuello de la camisa. Era un hecho: el Inuzuka no estaba hecho para trajes. Era como ponerle ropa a un perro. Aunque sonara mal, Kiba armonizaba más con lo salvaje a pesar de que su familia tuviese la principal cadena de veterinarias mundialmente.

Lo vio beberse un daiquiri a secas mirando distraídamente a ningún lugar. Él suspiró. Era como estar vigilando que tu mascota no meara el sofá… una cuestión enteramente interesante.

Notó a lo lejos el inconfundible estilo de Rock Lee vistiendo calentadores naranjas sobre un traje verde oscuro, al menos se había quitado el spandex, pensó mientras una mosca volaba sobre los candelabros de araña.

Pasó su mirada unos minutos después por la misma mesa donde Kiba estaba aprovisionándose de daiquiri, a su lado había dos copas vacías a las que restó importancia repitiéndose que, Kiba no tenía intención de hacer una escena en esa particular despedida de solteros. Mierda, esperaba que no. Le había visto hablando con Akamaru antes de irse, sus palabras habían sido: "iré a la guerra, sé que la batalla está perdida, pero tal vez me anote algo".

Su mirada afilada y pardusca oscura siguió viajando tras los lentes oscuros hasta que recayó al frente, específicamente a la mujer que tenía en frente… si, la muchacha adolescente de largos cabellos oscuros, mirada blanca como la nieve, piel tan suave como un pétalo de rosa y de labios tan dulces como el mejor néctar; esa joven mujer con la que compartió un flagrante y ardiente beso en un oscuro rincón de la mansión Hyuuga hace casi cuatro meses y que, resultaba ser la hermana de su mejor amiga.

Bien, su mundo desde siempre habían sido los insectos, y si tenía que catalogarla dentro de esa categoría entomóloga, entonces ella sería una flor que él polinizaría alguna vez… por supuesto que él sería un coleóptero, como sus queridos escarabajos.

- ¿No vas a decir nada? – cuestionó la muchacha cruzando sus manos tras su espalda descubierta gracias al vestido lila de seda.

- ¿Debería decir algo? – cuestionó. Con agrado vio el estremecimiento en el frágil cuerpo de la adolescente. Ella gustaba de su voz. Cada vez que él hablaba ella cerraba sus ojos y se estremecía.

- Vamos fuera – el roce cálido de sus finos dedos sobre el dorso de su mano no le dio tiempo a negarse. De camino ambos tomaron un daiquiri.

Shino no se dio cuenta que Kiba iba en la quinta copa.

-

-

- Tsunade-sama, por favor controle lo que está bebiendo – no era la primera vez que Shizune daba esa advertencia, sin embargo, la rubia no la tomaba en cuenta. ¡Había sake gratis!

- Shizune, a estas alturas de mi vida, el sake no me hace ni cosquillas – aclaró dado un sorbo al pequeño posillo para luego llenarlo otra vez.

- ¿Entonces por qué sigue bebiendo? – cuestionó ligeramente histérica.

- Por que… necesito hacerlo – sonrió jocosamente con las mejillas levemente tintadas – es como cuando vas al baño. No es algo que tu decidas, Shizune… sólo necesitas ir – la aludida parpadeó asimilando el ejemplo de la rubia mientras esta recorría el lugar buscando a su pupila; Anko parecía que intentaba arrancar el brazo de Kakashi mientras saludaban a Asuma y Kurenai. Bien, se había equivocado de alumna para enfocar. Seguramente era por que estaba bebiendo muy rápido o había rejuvenecido a una muchacha de 15 con intolerancia al alcohol.

Sus ojos pardos esta vez recorrieron el sector de la puerta donde los novios saludaban a los invitados que faltaban por llegar. Naruto, con una mano sobre su cabeza y revolviendo su cabello de vez en cuando, soltaba risas estridentes de vergüenza. La Hyuuga parecía a punto de sufrir un colapso por tantos halagos.

- Con unos novios tan inestables, hubiese sido mejor que los padrinos siguiesen recibiendo a las visitas – murmuró.

- Los padrinos deben tomarse un descanso, Tsunade – una punzada golpeó su corazón cuando le vio. La misma expresión galante, la sonrisa fugaz y la mirada plagada de recuerdos. Seguía siendo el mismo idiota de siempre, pensó con cariño.

- Jiraiya… ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? – gruñó agitando la botellita de sake para bebérsela directamente.

- Lo mismo que tú, vengo en representación de Minato ya que se quedó con Kushina viendo una maratón de Dexter – la rubia bufó. Aquella había sido la misma excusa que pusieron los Uzumaki la última vez, lo cierto es que en ese momento deberían estar revolcándose en la cama, si es que no se habían caído rodando por las escaleras.

- ¿No has venido a promocionar tu perversión de libro? – cuestionó hipando involuntariamente. El hombre formó una sonrisa divertida en su rostro antes de sacar un libro de su kimono.

- Es el primer ejemplar que saldrá dentro de un mes – anunció con orgullo. Tsunade torció el gesto antes de romper a reír. Casualmente, sus ojos habían detectado a Rock Lee.

-

-

- ¡Deberías intentarlo alguna vez, Neji! Gai-sensei te ayudaría y podrías lograr los 100 metros planos en poco tiempo – Neji asintió con una sonrisa falsa.

Rock Lee era un buen amigo, aunque realmente no recordara desde cuando comenzó a ser su amigo. Era un personaje excéntrico… algo de un estilo totalmente diferente que destacaba claramente en las reuniones sociales.

Lee era un triatleta clasificado nacionalmente para competir en las olimpiadas. Era importante, no obstante, su imagen no llegaba al nivel que requería la fama; Lee era humilde. Desde que lo conoció llevaba calentadores y seguía a Maito Gai como un obseso. Era inocente, por eso no tenía ningún secreto que ocultar y se comportaba como realmente era frente a las cámaras.

Desvió su mirada buscando a Tenten y miró nuevamente su reloj Piaget importado exclusivamente de Suiza. Sólo había desaparecido hacía 5 minutos ¿por qué creía que había sido más tiempo?

- … Tenten es realmente buena en eso – desvió su mirada a Lee con sumo interés.

- ¿Podrías repetir lo que dijiste? – cuestionó suavemente. El chico de los calentadores naranja asintió enseguida.

- Hay un estilo de artes marciales que practica una amiga mía en el dojo, ocupa armas como si fueran parte de ella, en realidad Tenten es realmente buena en eso – el Hyuuga asintió aturdido.

- ¿Conoces a Tenten, Neji? – el aludido tragó saliva asintiendo cuando vio a la mujer castaña salir junto a una rubia y una pelirosa – ella trabaja en el centro comercial Juuken… ese edificio está bajo la jurisdicción de la empresa Byakugan, ¿verdad? – Neji asintió otra vez en silencio, sin quitarle la mirada a la mujer de vestido celeste – Ya… y tú eres el dueño de la empresa Byakugan que fue creada por la organización Hyuuga, ¡eso quiere decir que eres el jefe de Tenten! – exclamó asombrado. Neji se sobresaltó.

- Parece – murmuró. No sabía que Tenten fuese atraída por las artes marciales y que manejase armas como una profesional… en realidad no sabía mucho de Tenten, sólo que él era su jefe y que podría aceptar cualquier sugerencia que ella dijese para complacerla.

Miró su copa vacía pensando en sacar otro daiquiri, sin embargo la mesa que contenía dicho trago estaba siendo engullida por el hijo de los Inuzuka que, bebía el alcohol como si fuese agua. Era algo realmente curioso.

Lee asintió al escuchar la música animada mientras tomaba la copa equivocada sobre la mesa.

-

-

- Por aquí – guió la mano de su esposo entre las mesas - ¿crees que puedo comer de eso? – apuntó la bandeja de galletas.

- Nada de alcohol. Las galletas no ocupan alcohol y éstas parecen bastante naturales… si puedes comerlas – la mujer sonrió encantadoramente antes de sacar una galleta de chocolate.

- ¿Lo leíste en un libro? – él negó.

- Era una revista sobre los cuidados a la futura madre – Ino rió antes de comer un bocado de la galleta. Miró hacia un costado notando con curiosidad que el chico de coleta alta era su amigo de infancia. Alzó la mano en el aire mientras el Nara sonreía y con pereza se incorporaba despegándose de la pared.

- Ino – la muchacha se tiró su cuello con cuidado de no pasar a llevar el vientre prominente que presentaba cubierto por el vestido amarillo – te ves…

- ¿Cómo un huevo, verdad? – murmuró fastidiada. Sai sonrió suavemente mientras el Nara se rascaba la cabeza.

- No, te ves brillante… ese color siempre ha combinado con tu cabello y… – la rubia sonrió nuevamente.

Shikamaru odiaba dar apreciaciones sobre gustos o colores, él no veía el caso en estar catalogando a una persona por color pero, Ino si lo hacía. Sabía que lo había dicho para hacerla sentir bien… resultaba que Shikamaru estaba más reformado por Temari.

- ¿Dónde está mi oponente? – preguntó mirando a ambos lados. Shikamaru dio un bostezo de sólo pensar que se pondrían a discutir. Haciéndose el desentendido, desvió su mirada justo al lugar donde estaba Temari, también estaban Tenten y Sakura. Oh mierda… si Ino veía a Sakura, la fiesta se arruinaría.

Conocía a Sakura por ser la amiga de Ino en el instituto. Él también se había enterado de la desaparición de la Haruno al día siguiente de la graduación. Lo sabía por que Naruto le había arrastrado allí sólo para ver que no había ni uno de los Haruno en casa y las cortinas estaban cerradas.

Tras el incidente de Ino él la buscó, pero tampoco supo nada. Ningún viaje figuraba en las listas de las compañías de transporte al nombre de los Haruno. Era como si la tierra se los hubiese tragado.

Un año después había conocido a Temari. Vivía en un departamento junto a una amiga que trabajaba demasiado y nunca estaba en casa. Por casualidad coincidió con ella en un día cualquiera y supo que se trataba de Sakura. Ella también lo había reconocido y se había puesto pálida. Cuando Temari había llegado le había contado todo mientras Sakura aportaba algo.

Él se escudó en que no era su problema que Sakura no quisiera ver a Ino, pero sabía que la ojiverde estuvo avergonzada de no estar para cuando su amiga la necesitó. La situación en sí fue complicada… problemática, aunque no la entendía bien; su madre podía decirle las peores cosas o golpearlo realmente fuerte, pero siempre mantenía que la casa también era suya, a Sakura la habían echado prácticamente a patadas por algo que no hizo, así que podía comprenderla un poco, también a Ino.

Pero las cosas se complicaron cuando un año más tarde la Yamanaka la dio por muerta y comenzó a celebrar su cumpleaños como aniversario. Nuevamente él guardó silencio para no molestar la perturbada mente de su amiga.

Y ahora esto.

Dio un suspiro cansado. Algo poco usual en él mientras la rubia seguía buscando. El retorcido de Sai mantenía una mirada seria, rayando a la inexpresividad completa sobre un punto fijo, una cabeza rosa. Tragó saliva mientras su mente comenzaba a trabajar: Sai sabía de Sakura, por eso mostraba su rechazo a ella, eso quería decir que ya podría haberla visto en alguna mejor condición que Ino.

- ¡Ahí está! – dijo triunfante la rubia platino.

- "Se va a abrir una maldita caja de Pandora aquí y ahora" – pensó el genio antes de acompañar a la rubia con pasos lentos para intentar retrasarla.

-

-

- Sakura, si te regalaron el vestido es por algo – repuso Temari – no puedes caminar como robot por que temes sacarle un hilo – Tenten rió.

- El vestido es bonito, debes usarlo adecuadamente – dijo antes de alzar la vista – viene Shikamaru con una rubia – tanto Temari como Sakura alzaron la mirada. La primera tragó saliva para establecer la tregua y la segunda perdió todo color. Por inercia se puso tras la Sabaku.

- ¿Qué demonios, Sakura? – cuestionó en un siseo bajo – viene a pelear conmigo, a ti no te va a hacer nada – la pelirosa negó frenética mientras Tenten se acercaba a un lado de Temari para intentar cubrir mejor.

- Esa de ahí es Ino, mi amiga de instituto… y… – ellas sabían la historia. Ambas maldijeron en sus mentes mientras el labio inferior de Sakura temblaba.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Ni remotamente pensó que se encontraría con Ino en un momento como ese, para colmo era la rival de Temari y estaba embarazada. Si la veía podría darle algo…

- El mundo es un pañuelo – citó Tenten con una sonrisa extraña.

- A veces hay que afrontar lo que se presenta – Sakura alzó la mirada cuando Temari susurró eso. No pudo obviarlo, tenía razón.

Y yo escondiéndome como una niña, pensó. Inhaló y exhaló antes de ponerse a un lado de Tenten, no pudo evitar el pinchazo de culpabilidad cuando los ojos de Ino se abrieron desmesurados por la sorpresa y se empañaron de lágrimas.

_Basta de correr, Sakura._

Se dejó abrazar mientras el vacío de culpabilidad se hacía más grande. Ino lloraba.

El resto vio la escena en silencio, hasta que la futura madre se separó para darle una bofetada que desconcertó a más de uno, salvo a su propio marido al cual le brillaron los ojos.

- ¿Dónde estuviste metida todo este tiempo? Si te ibas a cambiar de casa al menos pudiste avisarme – reprochó dolida.

¿Cambiar de casa?

La noticia cayó sobre ella como un baño de agua fría.

Eso quería decir que sus padres se habían ido. Era normal, pensó resignada. Había destruido su reputación en una sola noche. Era normal que escaparan.

- No sabes todo lo que pasé… y… y tú, creí que habías muerto – su voz se quebró.

-

-

Kiba dejó la copa sobre la mesa de manera tan inestable que esta cayó sobre el mantel de seda. Se volteó casi aturdido, y a pesar de que su mirada oscilaba a cualquier parte, logró identificar un grupo de personas en el rincón. Ahí debía estar Hinata.

Dio un par de paso acercándose casi lo suficiente cuando perdió el equilibrio y casi cae al suelo. Su brazo se afirmó del primer hombro que vio, el cual resultó ser el de su amigo Aburame. Sonrió torpemente mientras Shino siseaba una maldición por lo bajo y la muchacha que estaba con él le miraba apenada. Tenía los ojos brillantes, el cabello ligeramente revuelto, las mejillas tintadas y los labios hinchados.

Bien, estaba borracho pero no era estúpido.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces emborrachándote de esa maneja? – reprochó de manera calmada. Kiba le miró intentando enfocar los lentes oscuros inútilmente - ¿quieres arruinarle la fiesta a Hinata? – cuestionó tratando de hacer que entrara en razón. El Inuzuka dio un manotazo torpe para liberarse. Su cabeza daba vueltas y maldita fuera, por que no podía pensar bien.

- Qué mierda… te imporrrta – atacó él intentando modular correctamente. La muchacha joven sonrió levemente por su voz - ¿te… te diggo algo yo por quue te estés revolcando con su… hermana? ¿Ah? – cuestionó. Shino detuvo el avance de su mano y la sonrisa de la muchacha se borró automáticamente – aquíii el máaas bastardo ¡eres tú! – apuntó inestablemente.

-

-

Naruto se rascó la mejilla avergonzado mientras recibía bendiciones junto a Hinata. La muchacha sostenía una copa de champagne que aún no había bebido, se dedicaba a pasearla para poder hacer un brindis junto a Sakura. Sasuke estaba con ellos esperando a encontrarla también.

- Ahí está Sakura-chan – avisó el rubio tras buscarla en la multitud. Los tres se dirigieron a la esquina donde la mayoría de sus amigos estaban reunidos. Hinata se preocupó al ver las expresiones serias de la mayoría. Estaban discutiendo.

- ¿Y tu promesa? – quiso saber Ino – dijiste que estarías conmigo, ¡lo mínimo que podías hacer era llamar!, ¿qué te podría costar coger un maldito teléfono y marcar a mi casa?

- No podía, Ino – replicó inútilmente, aunque la culpabilidad la estaba corroyendo lentamente. Ella podría haber llamado… si hubiese recordado a Ino en ese momento. La rubia apretó sus dientes con enfado.

- Desapareciste en la graduación y te cambiaste de casa… – Sasuke se tensó al escuchar esa parte. Miró a Naruto fruncir el entrecejo y a Hinata cubrir disimuladamente sus labios con su mano - ¿y me dices que no podías?

- Maldición, Ino – aquellas palabras callaron a la rubia. La Yamanaka lo había logrado, pensó Temari. Sakura estaba molesta - ¿crees que tendría tiempo para llamarte estando en medio de la calle sin nada? ¿De dónde demonios tenía que sacar el dinero para llamarte? – cuestionó alterada.

- Estás diciendo--

- Estoy diciendo que mi padres me echaron a la calle el día de la graduación – la interrumpió sin alterar el tono de su voz parecida a un murmullo seco – ayudé a un imbécil de ser asesinado a golpes y me inculparon a mi – el Uchiha sintió el insulto como si fuese un golpe real.

Naruto detuvo su paso quedando a una distancia escasa de Sakura, parpadeó sin borrar su sonrisa de incredulidad.

- ¿Qué dijiste? Sakura-chan – preguntó. La aludida perdió color en su rostro y la expresión irritada se desvaneció siendo sustituida por una indescifrable. Sai mostró una sonrisa satisfecha por el malestar de la Haruno.

- Narut--

- ¡Sakura! – el grito del rubio interrumpió a Sasuke mientras volteaba a la pelirosa – ¿es verdad? – la muchacha tragó saliva asintiendo quedadamente.

De un momento a otro todo se estaba desarmando. Las cosas se estaban cayendo a pedazos frente a ella, primero Ino, luego Naruto, su pasado salía a flote… ¿qué seguía luego?

Había sido una buena pregunta, por que en ese momento Kiba aterrizaba en medio del grupo debido al puñetazo que le dio Shino y la fuente de ponche se estrellaba en el suelo cuando un Lee borracho la arrojó.

La presión de Sakura bajó otra vez y ella se desmayó. Sasuke realizó una maniobra rápida y precisa para tenerla en sus brazos y la cargó como a una novia para sacarla del lugar. Nadie lo notó por que estaban totalmente sumergidos en la pelea de dos buenos amigos con una joven muchacha histérica intentando detenerles. En la otra esquina, la muchedumbre escapaba del muchacho con calentadores naranja que destruía todo lo que había en su camino mientras el dueño de la empresa Byakugan intentaba detenerle inútilmente.

-

-

Eran las tres de la madrugada en punto y Naruto seguía paseándose de un lado a otro sobre el piso. Hinata acomodó unos mechones rosa fuera del rostro de su amiga mientras Sasuke se fumaba un cigarro en el corredor que daba al jardín.

No había que decir que el grupo dejó la fiesta enseguida. Sasuke dejó a alguien a cargo de todo el destrozo y se llevó a Sakura pese a las protestas de la histérica de Ino y los murmullos parcialmente alterados de las amigas de la Haruno.

- Naruto, quédate quieto de una vez – pidió tenso el Uchiha mientras volvía a su cuarto. El rubio detuvo su caminata abruptamente y lo miró.

- ¡Cállate teme! Hoy mismo me encontré con los padres de Sakura-chan y me dijeron que habían perdido su dirección – se revolvió el cabello ya revuelto mientras comenzaba a caminar otra vez – me vieron la cara… y ¡les di la dirección y el número del móvil! – gruñó. Hinata miró en silencio como el cabello pelinegro se erizaba.

- ¿Qué hiciste qué? Esos bastardos la echaron a la calle y tú--

- ¡Fue por tu culpa! – recriminó el rubio apuntándole – la inculparon por querer ayudarte – la indignación de Sasuke se enfrió con esas palabras.

- No creí que tuviera unos padres tan obtusos – dijo en su defensa – incluso le borraron el maldito historial de antecedentes.

- Fue por la reputación – intervino con voz suave la Hyuuga – Sakura-san me dijo que ellos habían sentido vergüenza al pensar en lo que diría la gente por que su hija había sido arrestada.

- ¡Pero eso es una estupidez! – bramó Naruto. Sasuke se mostró nuevamente indignado – yo he iniciado peleas en los bares cuando Lee toca el alcohol y aún así mis padres no se avergüenzan.

- En definitiva, tiene unos padres obtusos – concluyó el Uchiha con desagrado mientras encendía otro cigarro - ¿de qué hablaste con los Haruno?

- Tiene una hermana… Himeko, Himeno… algo así es el nombre – murmuró tirándose sobre la silla – aunque no me interesa. Debería quemar su casa y--

- ¡Naruto-kun! – la ojiblanca dio un agudo chillido.

- Dijeron que Sakura-chan se había mudado a un apartamento y no iba casi nunca a casa por que pasaba estudiando… – apretó los puños – y dijeron que se les había perdido la dirección – soltó un bufido – mierda.

- En resumen querrán llamar a Sakura o visitarla sorpresivamente – especuló Sasuke – es una estupidez siendo que ellos mismo la echaron a la calle…

- ¡Por tu culpa! – saltó el rubio.

- ¡Maldición, ya lo sé! – gruñó.

-

-

- ¿Cómo están tus ojos? – el Aburame enfocó borrosamente sus gafas rotas mientras Hanabi aún intentaba quitar el alcohol de su rostro. Kiba esperó la respuesta mirando sus pies sobre la acera.

Los habían echado a todos del local, aunque era lo de menos. Una mujer rubia había tenido que noquear a Lee.

- Mis ojos están bien – respondió a su amigo luego de un rato - ¿y tu nariz?

- Bien – contestó, aunque su voz se escuchaba un poco nasal.

Nada de lo que habían dicho era cierto. Hanabi bufó sin entender a los hombres. El Inuzuka le había tirado alcohol a los ojos sensibles de Shino, y él a su vez le había tirado un puñetazo directo en la nariz sensible de Kiba. Habían estado golpeándose como si fueran a matarse, ¿por qué en ese momento estaban tan tranquilos?

- He llamado un taxi para Lee – avisó Neji apareciendo frente a ellos con expresión severa. Tenten se había ido con su amigo de academia y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla por disculpa de abandonarlo. Estaba molesto – también llamé uno para ustedes – se giró a su prima y alzó las cejas al verla tratando de secar con dedicación la cara del entomólogo – Hanabi-sama, vendrán a recogernos en breves momentos.

No muy alejados de ellos, Sai acariciaba suavemente las manos blancas de la rubia con una actitud desentendida, ella continuaba llorando sin detenerse. Temari, quien estaba con ellos y su novio, pensó que había resultado un shock para la futura madre.

La Sabaku frunció el entrecejo con duda, Shikamaru se mostró atento ante el cambio de expresión.

- ¿Qué? – cuestionó finalmente el Nara. Temari negó suavemente sin cambiar su semblante.

- No es primera vez que le sucede esto a Sakura – murmuró. Sai alzó la vista, atento a las palabras de la otra rubia – la vez pasada le bajó la presión y se desmayó, el armani-psicópata… quiero decir, Uchiha – se corrigió enseguida – la llevó a casa. Antes de eso también se había desmayado…

- ¿Más de dos veces por mes? – tanteó el Nara. La rubia asintió pesadamente.

- Oye… –sorbió por la nariz – ladrona de amigos, ¿qué ha hecho Sakura durante todo este tiempo? – Temari soltó el aire retenido y miró los acuosos ojos de la Yamanaka – quiero decir, luego de que la echaran de casa… ¿por qué lo hicieron? Los señores Haruno siempre estaban orgullosos de ella.

- Sakura ayudó a un… un tipo, y cuando llegaron los guardias del tipo, pensaron que ella le había herido. Estuvo una noche en prisión y habló con sus padres allá, luego los policías le dijeron que había sido un malentendido y la sacaron de ahí – tomó aire suavemente – cuando llegó a casa, discutió con sus padres y ellos la echaron a la calle… según me dijo todo fue por la reputación de los Haruno.

- Eso explicaría que se cambiaran de casa – aportó Shikamaru. Temari se sentó a un lado de la Yamanaka sin importar ensuciar su vestido violeta.

- Ella pasó una noche en la calle, me dijo que durmió en un callejón – contó incómoda – al día siguiente fue a mi apartamento. Yo supe que las cosas estaban mal cuando abrí la puerta y la vi tan desgreñada, aún lloraba cuando la hice pasar y siguió llorando horas después de que se fue a dormir. Le dije que se quedara conmigo y luego ella comenzó a buscar trabajo. En ningún momento quiso volver a su casa y, yo tampoco quise decir nada. Con el tiempo tuvo el dinero para arrendar un apartamento y luego llenarlo de muebles… en dos años logró tener un lugar habitable donde quedarse. Ella quería olvidarse de su pasado.

--

Sintió sus párpados completamente pesados a medida que intentaba abrirlos. La sensación de estar en ninguna parte era conocida, y lo podía verificar por el roce de las sábanas de seda contra su cuerpo… ¿o era un pijama?

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa captando todo su entorno cuando se levantó precipitadamente. Lentamente su mente procesó la información.

_¿Quién demonios me cambió la ropa? _

Con desdén y una mueca molesta abrió el cuello del pijama de seda satinada para ver que… no tenía ropa interior. Chasqueó la lengua sintiéndose ultrajada.

La puerta se corrió suavemente a un lado y Sasuke asomó su cabeza lentamente. Ella pudo alegrarse si no estuviese en esa situación tan extraña.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – a pesar de que en esa escena él debía ocupar palabras cálidas, Sakura no se molestó por el tono neutro o por la mandíbula fuertemente apretada del Uchiha.

- Bien… sólo tengo un ligero dolor de cabeza – explicó. Automáticamente el pelinegro le dio un vaso de agua y una pastilla. Ella enarcó una ceja.

- Te desmayaste ayer en la fiesta – dijo mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama gigante. Sakura sintió el puñal en su pecho mientras bebía el agua – te saqué de ahí enseguida con Naruto y Hinata. Inuzuka y Aburame iniciaron una pelea y Lee se puso violento…

- Un desastre – murmuró – todo resultó un desastre, ¿Verdad? – Sasuke tuvo cuidado al asentir. Desde su posición podía sentir el calor que despedía la furia de la pelirosa.

- Llamé a Tsunade, es la doctora de cabecera en mi familia… ella te atenderá, cuando llegue – Sakura escuchó las torpes palabras del padrino de bodas y asintió suavemente sin asimilarlas siquiera.

- Bien – susurró dejando el vaso en la mesa de noche. Sasuke la miró unos minutos más antes de salir de la habitación.

-

-

Golpeó la pared mientras iba a la cocina. ¿Qué tan difícil era preguntar si estaba con alguien más? Esos desmayos tan repentinos no eran comunes, ella debía estar embarazada y ser de las madres que se le marcaba el embarazo por el sexto mes.

_Mierda, mierda y… ¡mierda!_

Ahora que al fin había logrado acercarse a Sakura y que ella le guardara la confianza suficiente como para no ponerse a gritar al encontrarse frente a él en un lugar desconocido…

Llegó a su cocina donde le esperaba otro desagrado, aunque dependía del punto en que se viera. Itachi alzó la taza de café a modo de saludo antes de volver su mirada al periódico.

- ¿A qué se debe esa expresión? – cuestionó casualmente. Sasuke miró unos momentos el café servido al otro extremo de la mesa hasta que finalmente se sentó.

- Creo que Sakura está embarazada – murmuró con pesar. Itachi alzó la mirada con una expresión inmutable.

- ¿Y eso qué? – cuestionó – ella tenía una vida antes de conocerte – sólo pudo darle una mirada asesina al mayor por la veracidad en sus palabras – puedes preguntarle a Tsunade-san cuando venga – intentó suavizar con indiferencia.

Como si hubiese sido llamada, la mujer rubia de grandes atributos entró a la cocina con su usual presencia imponente.

- Uchihas – saludó tomando la taza de café servida. Sasuke no dijo nada, sólo abrió la boca mientras la mujer se bebía de un sólo trago el café - ¿quieres que revise a una de tus citas? – preguntó. Una sonrisa se curvó en la boca del Uchiha mayor.

- Es una amiga – se defendió efímeramente.

- ¿Y qué es lo que tiene… o qué supones tú que tiene? – Sasuke se levantó y la encaminó a la habitación.

- Ella se desmayó ayer, hace unas semanas también le ocurrió lo mismo… creo que…

- Está embarazada – terminó ella corriendo la puerta. Dio un solo paso antes de detenerse frente a la enorme cama donde un bulto sobresalía… un bulto con cabello rosa. Tsunade comenzó a reír.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – interrogó alerta. La rubia se acercó verificando que era su alumna de medicina y le acarició el cabello aún con la sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Sakura embarazada? Eso es una mala broma. Sakura no tiene relaciones desde… ¿en qué año estamos? – tanteó divertida. Sasuke desvió su mirada a la pelirosa que cerró los ojos con una mueca de vergüenza.

Se hizo el desentendido y se sentó en una silla cercana a su escritorio para que ella no le viera, aunque no podía evitar que la sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

- Lo que ella tiene es estrés, y bastante elevado – siguió diagnosticando la mujer – le he dicho que se tome vacaciones, pero si lo hace, entonces se retrasa en sus cuentas. Se ha esforzado durante cinco años al máximo, es normal que le den recaídas de este tipo – aseguró – una baja de presión, o un sincope debido a los nervios sería lo más suave para todo el estrés que acumula.

- ¿Sólo necesita vacaciones? – cuestionó inseguro. Tsunade asintió firmemente.

- Un mes o dos meses… míralo de esta manera – se acomodó en la silla y tomó un suspiro – una máquina que puede trabajar 8 horas debe trabajar 12 horas, todos los días, ¿qué le sucede a la máquina?

- Se gasta más rápido – respondió lógicamente sin saber qué quería que entendiera.

- Exacto. Sakura mantiene trabajando su cerebro todo el día: el trabajo, luego la universidad y al llegar a casa, los trabajos o exámenes que debe rendir; ha estado así por cinco años, es normal que su cerebro muestre señales. Ella debe tomarse un descanso o su sistema colapsará.

-

-

Sakura sintió las palabras de su maestra como un ultimátum. Tiró las llaves sobre la mesa y se tiró de mala manera sobre el sofá. ¿Quién pagaría las cuentas si ella no trabajaba? El dinero no llegaba del cielo.

No quiso pensar en como dejó tirado a Sasuke. Él se había portado bien con ella, incluso había llevado comida que había preparado su madre para que comiera y ella negó todo, se vistió y se fue. Mierda. Se sentía como una estúpida desagradecida y sabía que su conciencia se iba a afanar en mostrarle su error.

Se revolvió el cabello y caminó al baño. La ducha estaría lista en unos minutos, el tiempo exacto para que se sacase ese vestido condenadamente caro con el que había hecho su participación más ridícula de la noche.

- Uch, deja de pensar así – se recriminó sacando una toalla blanca.

La ducha no alivió su cargo de conciencia, mucho menos arregló sus músculos agarrotados. Se sentía fatal. Suspiró mirando la hora y constató que tenía el tiempo justo para arreglarse e irse a la universidad.

Hizo todo el procedimiento de vestirse, arreglar sus apuntes y cuadernos dentro del bolso, sacó una fruta antes de cerrar la puerta con llave. Con la manzana en la boca se ató el cabello mojado en una pequeña cola baja y caminó hasta la parada de taxis.

Alzó la mano, dio la dirección e intentó relajarse unos minutos mientras la radio daba las noticias.

- _…el presunto asesino en serie, Sakon, escapó hoy durante la madrugada de la prisión de alta seguridad donde estaba cumpliendo su condena perpetua. La fuerza policial hace un llamado a todos los ciudadanos, especialmente a madres e hijas a que tengan sumo cuidado… _

La radio siguió dando la nómina de todos los asesinatos que había dado ese tal Sakon. Sakura no se inmutó mientras veía los borrones por la ventana.

_Y ahora un psicópata en serie suelto… este país esta cada vez peor._

Llegando a la universidad, se encontró con Tsunade que la mandó de vuelta a casa argumentando que, le había dado una licencia de tres semanas. Sakura no dijo nada, simplemente se volteó y se fue, sin embargo su mente berreaba toda clase de improperios para el mundo.

¿Nadie comprendía que ella necesitaba hacer algo o se volvería loca?

No, a nadie le importaba, ni siquiera a ese gato que cruzaba la calle. Chasqueó la lengua sintiéndose patética.

-

-

- _…el presunto asesino en serie, Sakon, escapó hoy durante la madrugada de la prisión de alta seguridad donde estaba cumpliendo su condena perpetua. La fuerza policial hace un llamado a todos los ciudadanos, especialmente a madres e hijas a que tengan sumo cuidado. Si es posible no salga solo y evite los lugares oscuros… _

Sai apagó la televisión al momento que escuchaba los pasos de Ino. Se levantó y la abrazó antes de dejarla sobre la cama con delicadeza. Nuevamente tenía el ánimo bajo por la fea de Sakura, pero si lo veía objetivamente, prefería que se sintiese pesimista a que se aterrorizara por saber que el idiota había escapado.

- Me he conseguido la dirección de Sakura con Hinata – la sonrisa feliz llegó a sus ojos traslucidos – he pensado en ir a verla mañana para saber como está, ¿crees que debería llevar algún pastel? Últimamente he querido probar los de arándano o los de café con crema y fresas – Sai asintió sin importar lo que ella decía.

La sonrisa había llegado a sus ojos, había sonreído finalmente.

Ya no había sombras o veladuras que cubrían el brillo de sus ojos. La abrazó firmemente y la besó antes de levantarse e ir a preparar té. Ino tomaba el té a las siete, justamente cuando pasaban esa teleserie extraña. Pero eso no era importante en ese momento, ella había sonreído por primera vez desde que la conocía.

Para él eso era suficiente.

* * *

N/A: Pobre Kiba… ¿alguien ha recibido una decepción amorosa sin siquiera declararse? (¡Yo! xD) pues el sentimiento es horrible. Recuerdo que cuando me pasó a mí se me cayó el mundo a pedazos. Realmente me dio un poco de problemas plantear más o menos lo que haría Kiba, pues no sé como abordan las cosas los hombres, mucho menos los temperamentales. (¿Alguien podría decirme cuál es la manera correcta que tienen los hombres de abordar estos problemas?) Pero lo que puedo decir a mi favor (por la actitud de Kiba) es que, en el proceso donde se asimila todo, uno se siente muy confundido, e incluso traicionado.

Sobre que se liara a golpes con Shino, bien… esto también tiene una historia tras bambalinas. En eso podríamos decir que mi reacción fue similar a la de Hanabi si quitamos todos los insultos que grité xD. Ahora, comentando esto, Shino ha admitido (aunque con tecnicismos entomológicos) que quería a Hanabi. Hasta ahí, bien. Y estoy segura que nadie les vio salir a escondidas de la fiesta, pero Neji, con su agudo sentido de irritación (por que Tenten lo dejó plantado), descubrió lo suficiente como para planear algo entre manos. ¿Qué será?

Hablando de Neji, acaba de descubrir que Tenten es una maestra de las armas, ¿querrá decirle la verdad de buenas a primeras, para, de alguna forma, evitar que le caiga un cuchillo por accidente?

Respecto al matrimonio trastocado, debo hacer unas aclaraciones: se supone que las embarazadas no puede ingerir alcohol (y obviamente no van a ingerir alcohol si están siguiendo al piel de la letra lo que dice la matrona o la obstetra), es por eso que Ino pregunta a Sai sobre qué comer. Cambiando de personaje y siguiendo el tema, ¿vieron que tan… ¿malo? puede ser Sai riéndose de las desgracias ajenas? xD

Una aclaración que me pareció necesaria decir aquí para cualquiera que haya hecho la pregunta: ¿Dónde demonios vio Sai a Sakura? Yo también me lo pregunté en su momento cuando escribí la escena, pero luego recordé que Sai debe comprar los antojos extraños de Ino, y, en una de esas, la vio caminando con Sasuke o junto a Temari y Tenten tras salir del trabajo. Y hablando de antojos, ¿Ino dejará de ser tan caprichosa con sus antojos? Con un embarazo tan avanzado como el de Ino, los antojos deberían haber desaparecido hace tiempo xD.

Por ahí se vio que Naruto perdió los papeles cuando pegó el grito, pero tranquilas, intentaré controlar que tenga esos arranques (aunque debo decir que me gustó como quedó cuando decía que iba a quemar la casa de los Haruno xD)

Se ha comenzado a especular sobre la sanidad mental de los padres de Sakura… no mentira, pero ya se están desentrañando los secretos. El tema de la hermana no vino más que como una pincelada, ¡Sakura ni siquiera sabe que tiene una hermana!

Y sobre la pareja principal, Sasuke se ha llevado un golpe a su orgullo cuando Sakura habló del imbécil que salvó ¿hasta cuando piensa guardar silencio Sasuke? Si es que más de alguno vio la problemática del Uchiha por que Sakura estuviera embarazada (por cierto, que confianzas para llevarla a su casa y hasta hacer que le cambien de ropa), prefería arreglarla en el mismo capítulo y con eso también Sasuke tuvo un dato importante de la vida sexual de Sakura que le dejó con una risita de afortunado que no se puede. xD

Sobre los desmayos tan seguidos de Sakura (si, lo sé, debe cansar ver que la protagonista se desmaye por cualquier cosa), tengan en cuenta que está en el límite. Los desmayos repentinos y tan frecuentes son sólo señales de que su sistema colapsará pronto. Es un hecho que Sakura no sabe manejar el estrés (aunque con tanto que tiene que hacer…) por lo mismo éste se acomoda de mala manera y se mantiene constate con las presiones que debe soportar. Su sistema sería más estable si no tuviese esos reencuentros tan seguidos con gente de su pasado (pero como no la dejo tranquila…).

Siguiendo el hilo con los reencuentros, Sakura se ha llevado una bofetada de película, pero al menos pudo hacer comprender a Ino que simplemente no podía plantarse en su casa luego de todo lo que había pasado (y más aún con la culpabilidad de haberla olvidado mientras trataba de rehacer su vida).

Lo que más me ha gustado de esto, fueron las frases de Itachi, me encanta su crudeza para decir la verdad o la indiferencia que muestra cuando se preocupa por su hermano menor xDD.

Temari ha contado la historia desde su punto de vista, pasando un poco más allá de donde dejó el relato Sakura.

Y finalmente (que deben estar cansados de leerme), apareció el loco que trastornó a Ino, justamente cuando ésta comienza a mostrar más entusiasmo. Pero aclaro enseguida (o spoileo, como prefieran) que no se verán las caras por que me parece que Ino ya ha pasado suficientes agravios como para sumar uno más.

Kotte-chan: Casi no actualizo hoy (aunque aquí ya estamos a lunes xD). Como ves, Sakura no salió bien parada, pero tampoco fue tan malo (creo). Sobre lo de hacerla sufrir… me lo estoy pensando. La verdad no quiero saturarle la vida, pero hay algunos sucesos de los que no se salvará (aún falta la discusión y luego el aturdimiento que pasará referente a Sasuke). ¡Gracias por adorar el fic! Eso me hace feliz :)

Puse un aviso en mi perfil para quienes no respondí sus comentarios (que fueron todos salvo Kotte-chan xD)


	6. Apoyo

El móvil repitió el tono por quinta vez antes de estrellarse contra la pared, para su desagrado el aparato continuó sonando

N/A: ¡Estoy de vuelta!, aunque posiblemente me hunda en la marea de trabajos, apuntes y exámenes que tocan la siguiente semana y la subsiguiente. Quiero dedicar este cap a mi querida hermanita menor: Tómate el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que consideres si puedes volver o no. Yo, como una de tus incondicionales lectoras, siempre estará pendiente de que actualices.

Resumen: _No pensó que afectaría su vida cuando decidió salvarlo. No imaginó que pasaría una noche en prisión y que sería botada de casa al día siguiente, ni creyó que, cinco años después, se enamoraría del hombre en que se había convertido el muchacho moribundo._

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kishi, yo simplemente manipulo sus vidas, los mato y revivo a mi antojo. Esto es sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**Guardian**

File 06: Apoyo…-

El móvil repitió el tono por quinta vez antes de estrellarse contra la pared. Para su desagrado, el aparato continuó sonando.

Tenía un ánimo insoportable desde que Tsunade había dado la licencia directamente a la universidad. El director había aceptado e incluso la había hecho retirarse del establecimiento por que estaba de acuerdo con la doctora. Pero ese no era el peor de sus problemas, no… al parecer, Tsunade también había hablado con el jefe del centro comercial Juuken y cuando se había presentado, el gerente la mandó de vuelta a casa.

Dio una patada al cojín y miró el desastre del apartamento. Aquello había sucedido hace cuatro días, ya le parecía ajeno el haber llegado tirando todo al suelo mientras gritaba como una loca… por suerte, en ese preciso momento se encontraba cansada como para hacer otro intento de lanzar el móvil contra la pared. Sabía que si el aparato se dañaba lo iba a lamentar más tarde. En ese preciso momento no importaba.

Tragó saliva y miró dubitativa el cojín antes de ponerlo en su lugar. Era cierto que estaba cabreada y que su histeria tenía niveles peligrosos, pero no era la idea estar viviendo en un cuchitril. A ella le gustaba mantenerse ordenada, ¿no se quejaba siempre que nunca tenía tiempo para ordenar?

Sacó la pañoleta que había bajo una silla y se la ató para despejar el flequillo de su frente. Dio un largo suspiro antes de comenzar a ordenar los sofás, barrer, sacudir el polvo y lavar el único plato de comida que tenía en el fregadero desde hace cuatro días. Miró la esponja con indiferencia repitiéndose que por no comer en tres días no se iba a morir.

Su estómago rugió en respuesta.

-

-

Karin se ajustó sus lentes pensando en la irritable posibilidad de que su jefe tuviese una novia, ¿por qué más tendría que poner cara de imbécil mientras marcaba un estúpido número veinte veces por hora?

- Sasuke-san, ahora tiene reunión con--

- Yo iré – interrumpió Itachi con su tono de voz indiferente, la secretaria parpadeó un par de segundos antes de asentir - ¿aún no responde? – cuestionó antes de que la mujer abriera la boca para leerle la pauta.

- Iré a su casa en… ahora – ni siquiera hizo ademán de mirar el reloj. El Uchiha mayor rodó los ojos mientras Sasuke se ajustaba la corbata.

- ¿Llamarás al cerrajero esta vez? – se burló Itachi. Sasuke murmuró una blasfemia al recordar que había estado durante cinco horas golpeando la puerta de Sakura sin que ella le abriera. Eso había ocurrido hace dos días – Sasuke – llamó su hermano mayor – hay personas que no soportan no hacer nada, por que cuando eso sucede, comienzan a revivir su pasado – terminó en un susurró.

El Uchiha menor pensó en decir algo en respuesta, sin embargo Itachi hizo un ademán de despedida que decía claramente 'vete ya'.

-

-

Su cuerpo se estremeció al ver la pequeña figura en el monitor. La doctora pasaba la pequeña máquina con cuidado sobre el vientre abultado mientras ella podía sentir los débiles latidos. Apretó la mano de su esposo al sentir que algo se movía dentro de ella. Sai también lo vio por la pequeña pantalla y, extrañamente se sintió bien.

- El bebé se ve perfectamente, por favor, continúe con la dieta y trate de no hacer trabajos pesados, estando cerca de la fecha es posible que se adelante – la vio garabatear unas cuantas cosas en la receta que le entregó a Sai y los despidió diciendo que la vería dentro de un mes en quirófano.

Ino se detuvo unos cuantos pasos lejos de la puerta del hospital, Sai esperó unos momentos en silencio hasta que consideró que había pasado demasiado tiempo.

- ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar? – cuestionó. La rubia sonrió al verse descubierta.

- Quiero ir a ver a Sakura… no ha respondido al móvil y no la he visto desde la fiesta de Hinata.

- ¿No le habías preguntado a la mujer que está con Shikamaru? – ella asintió.

- Tiene licencia en el trabajo y la universidad, el único lugar donde podría estar es en su apartamento. Me preocupa que desaparezca otra vez – confesó poniendo una mano sobre su vientre.

El moreno internamente suspiró con fastidio. El sólo pensar en verle la cara a esa tipa le molestaba de sobremanera, por sobre todo, le molestaba que Ino le prestase tanta atención.

Hubiera sido mejor que Ino siguiera celebrando su aniversario.

-

-

- Dame el cable que tienes a tu derecha – pidió Shikamaru alejando el móvil. Lee a su lado asintió con su expresión entusiasta que era ligeramente apagada por el hematoma que rodeaba su ojo derecho - ¿dijiste que fuiste a su casa? – cuestionó al móvil mientras conectaba el cable de red.

- Me pasé por su departamento y pregunté al guardia… dijo que no la ha visto hace varios días – la voz de Temari fue amortiguada por el bajo murmullo que rondaba en la enorme sala. Shikamaru miró a Lee con aburrimiento pensando que, para él era imposible quedarse quieto.

- Tsk… estaría bien por un par de días, pero si no está comiendo será un problema – comentó rascándose la cabeza mientras el programa iniciaba. A lo lejos vio a Neji pasearse con unos folios y luego a Hiashi llevando otros papeles, seguramente tocaba reunión – Chouji bajó casi cinco kilos en una semana cuando tuvo depresión, eso para Sakura sería demasiado – la mujer bufó al otro lado de la línea.

- Lo sé y me preocupa, incluso me llamó la histérica de tu amiga, ella tampoco se ha podido comunicar con Sakura – el castaño miró a Neji caminar cerca de él mientras sus dedos volaban sobre el teclado – Tenten está preocupada por el asunto de sus padres.

- ¿Tenten? – cuestionó distraído. Neji detuvo su camino abruptamente y sus ojos se fijaron en la rapidez que tenía el genio informático para trabajar. Lee alzó la mirada expectante, sin embargo el Nara sólo asintió y respondió con monosílabos antes de concluir su respuesta – deberían llamar a un cerrajero.

El Hyuuga alzó una ceja mirando con disimulo a Shikamaru, este cortó la llamada y aumentó la velocidad en la que presionaba las teclas. Neji miró su reloj con indiferencia, aún así maldijo mentalmente; sólo tenía tres minutos más antes de la reunión. Quería llamar a Tenten.

-

-

Miró el mando a distancia con duda, recordaba haberlo lanzado al fregadero hace dos días… pero no es como si se hubiese mojado, tal vez. Prendió la televisión y se tiró sobre el sofá para ver… lo que sea que estuviesen dando en la TV.

…_aún no se tiene información de alguna víctima. Pasando a noticias más agradables, el gran pianista…_

- ¿Víctima? – se encogió de hombros antes de cambiar el canal donde una melodía de piano sonaba.

… _su llegada será hoy, se rumorea que tocará sus partituras más famosas para el matrimonio de un gran amigo suyo, luego de eso comenzará su gira por Europa… _

- ¿Y quien es ese? – murmuró apagando la TV. Sacó un par de toallas de camino al baño y luego se encerró para darse una ducha.

Una de las figuritas sobre la puerta del refrigerador cayó haciendo que la hoja escrita se ladeara. El papel rezaba: "cosas que se hacen cuando no trabajas".

-

-

- Sasuke, aquí está la tarta – el aludido sonrió forzadamente a su madre antes de tomar la tarta de manzana junto al caramelo. Faltaban un par de minutos para las cinco de la tarde y él aún estaba en casa.

Casi no podía creerlo.

Había llegado con prisa, su mente repetía: una ducha rápida, un tentempié y estoy fuera. Ese había sido el plan inicial, pero su padre estaba en casa y justamente quiso elegir ese día para explicarle un par de cosas sobre las ultimas inversiones que… justamente él necesitaba saber. Escuchó a su padre, y pensó en irse, pero su estómago rugió y su madre quiso preparar el almuerzo. Bien, eran las dos de la tarde, él no se había dado un baño, pero si había tenido que esperar casi tres horas para que la comida estuviese lista. Su paciencia estaba haciendo maravillas.

Entonces… cuando Mikoto puso el plato sobre la mesa, Sasuke literalmente lo engulló y se fue directamente al baño privado de su habitación. El reloj continuó marcando la hora mientras él se bañaba sin prisa; fuera inconsciente o no, un baño siempre debía tomarse con calma. Fueron las cuatro cuando estuvo lo suficientemente acicalado, y se hubiese ido en ese entonces si no fuese por que accedió a esperar la tarta de manzanas que su madre estaba preparando para Sakura. De hecho, él también quería que Sakura comiera la tarta que su madre le preparaba cuando era un niño.

Con la tarta guardada en una cajita blanca, se encaminó al garaje. Sacó el _Ferrari Spider _y se despidió con un simple gesto a sus padres.

El reloj digital del automóvil perfectamente cronometrado con el Cartier de su muñeca daba casi las cinco y media. Las calles eran simples borrones mientras la música repercutía por los parlantes. Apagó abruptamente la música cuando su móvil sonó.

- aló… ¿aló? ¡Teme!

- Te escuchó, baka – siseó frenando por la luz roja.

- ¿Si?, bien… ¿a quién llamas baka?, ¡baka! – escuchó la apaciguadora voz de Hinata y soltó un bufido esperando el cambio de luz – Sasuke-kun… ¿e-estás ocupado en estos momentos?

- Voy a casa de Sakura – habló sin rodeos.

- Oh, gracias… Naruto-kun y yo queríamos ir también, p-pero si vas tú, entonces es mejor – estuvo seguro de que estaba sonriendo aliviada – por favor, cuéntame si está bien.

- Claro – cortó la llamada mientras doblaba en una curva, entonces parpadeó.

¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no decía 'claro'? desde que iba al instituto. Ponía pose de creído y decía 'claro', lo recordaba por que todas las tipas gritaban dejándolo sordo. Sonrió inconscientemente diciéndose que estaba pensando en estupideces.

-

-

Sabía que, dicho suavemente, era patético. Aún así releyó la lista pegada en la puerta del refrigerador y recogió la figurita de imán. Tenía suerte de haberse comprado esa revista sobre pasatiempos, ¿Quién podría saber que los paseos alrededor del barrio eran buenos?

Antes no le interesaba para nada por que no le alcanzaba el tiempo. Tampoco era una prioridad. Ahora, sin exagerar, estaba conociendo un mundo nuevo puesto que, hace años, cuando se había mudado ahí que no salía a dar una vuelta… de hecho, no conocía los alrededores de su propio barrio.

Era la primera vez en años que saldría por salir. Sola. A un lugar desconocido que, debería conocer de memoria hace años.

- Uch, no pienses así – se regañó.

Se miró en el espejo, vio el reloj, verificó que todo estaba en orden y salió de su apartamento con las llaves en la mano. Lo primario era tomarse su tiempo, así que optó por bajar las escaleras en el mismo momento que Sasuke tomaba el ascensor.

-

-

Temari se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la silla, Tenten ordenó las prendas que la clienta dejó y luego soltó un suspiro.

- Este fin de semana… ¿vamos a ver a Sakura? – la rubia la miró dando un leve asentimiento.

- Se supone que está de vacaciones… tiene que estar rasguñando las paredes – se burló Temari – Sakura no sabe divertirse.

- Entonces el sábado en la tarde vamos a la pastelería y luego a un bar – comenzó a planear.

- Sakura preferiría una librería… la pastelería también, incluso podría ser una tienda de lencería – miró disimuladamente las puertas del ascensor. Neji Hyuuga venía saliendo con su pose imperturbable y su mirada penetrante ya había fijado a Tenten. Temari se permitió un suspiro callado antes de señalar con sus ojos al empresario. Si Shikamaru llegara con una mirada de esas al apartamento después del trabajo…

-

-

Las primeras estrellas comenzaban a mostrarse. Kiba miró en silencio como Shino daba el quinto suspiro sobre su taza de café ya helado. Las mesas ya vacías a los alrededores habían sido limpiadas y el sol ni siquiera llegaba al gran quitasol sobre sus cabezas.

Él aún tenía una vendita sobre el puente de la nariz. Su compañero aún tenía los ojos irritados, pero no se notaba por las gafas oscuras. Pensó en la ligereza de Naruto y sus estúpidas respuestas. También pensó en la condescendencia de Hinata. Ni uno de los dos puso problemas con la estupidez que hizo en la fiesta. Él único que le miró mal fue Neji, pero a ese nadie le importaba… al menos a él.

Hanabi estaba 'recluida' en casa hasta nuevo aviso por orden de su primo. Ya podía imaginarse a Shino con depresión… hace unos segundos estaba hablando con una hormiga, era una cuestión sombría.

- Podríamos hablar con Hinata – rompió el silencio de manera incómoda. Shino alzó la vista – dijiste que Hinata ya sabía todo y no se oponía – se excusó. El entomólogo bajó la mirada otra vez. Kiba carraspeó y Akamaru paró las orejas unos segundos antes de echar su cabeza nuevamente en el suelo - debes saber que es difícil, su diferencia de edad es de casi seis años – intentó razonar.

Se detuvo unos momentos al sentir algo extraño. Podía jurar que había una extraña irritación pululando en el aire.

- Podemos hacer el intento de pedirle a Hinata el número del móvil de Hanabi, al menos podrías hablar con ella – un suave asentimiento del Aburame le confirmó que iba por buen camino y la irritación desapareció del ambiente.

-

-

Arrugó por décima vez el papel en su mano antes de girar en la esquina. Había dibujado mal una calle, había mirado el mapa al revés… estaba perdida. Tal vez estaba dando vueltas, lejos. Posiblemente estaba a una cuadra de su apartamento pero no lo sabía.

¿Dónde estaba?

Ya había anochecido. Las farolas alumbraban las calles, pero aún así le parecía poca iluminación. La luz debería cubrir toda la calle, sin dejar rincones oscuros. Si iluminabas los rincones donde se juntaban las bolsas de basura, entonces estas no se movían… ¿por qué se estaba moviendo esa bolsa?

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda logrando estremecerla completamente. La paranoia comenzó tan pronto como la tapa de un bote de basura cayó sobre el pavimento a causa de un gato. El grito involuntario salió de sus labios y sus pies se movieron. A cualquier lugar.

Se detuvo para respirar y alzó la mirada mientras su mano se aferraba al poste de luz. Nuevamente la sacudida la recorrió al desconocer aún más ese lugar. Se regañó mentalmente por salir corriendo y se giró para volver, sin embargo, de un momento a otro, el aire se fue de sus pulmones y el dolor en su estómago repercutió por su cuerpo alarmantemente rápido tras ver una sombra frente a ella.

Alguien la había golpeado.

-

-

Miró el reloj y luego marcó al móvil de Sakura. Pateó la puerta al escuchar el móvil sonando dentro. ¿Qué hora era?. ¿Las nueve?. ¿Por qué Sakura no volvía a casa?

¿Debía llamar al cerrajero? No. El guardia de la entrada había dicho que la vio salir cerca de las seis… es decir, estaba bien. Esperaría un poco más.

Miró la tarta y tras dudarlo un momento, se sentó apoyando su espalda en la puerta.

No molestaba a nadie esperando frente a la puerta.

Sólo esperaría un poco más.

-

-

El hormigueo que sentía en su espalda era parecido a la textura del pavimento, como piedrecillas. Alguien tiraba de sus pies. Tenía suerte de haberse puesto pantalones, de lo contrario se le vería la ropa interior. El claxon de un automóvil se escuchó a lo lejos seguido por el ladrido de un perro.

Abrió los ojos y observó todas las estrellas, a lo lejos podía notar una farola y una esquina con una reja llena de enredaderas. Pensó en que le gustaría tener una casa. Una lata vacía chocó con su brazo extendido, lo pudo diferenciar por que el sonido fue fuerte y metálico. Ella dejó de ser arrastrada y el silencio volvió.

Sus sentidos también volvieron cuando una sombra cubrió su visión y luego un peso cayó sobre su cuerpo. Entró en pánico y quiso gritar con todo el aire que había en sus pulmones cuando vio el cuchillo firmemente agarrado por una mano callosa, pero el hombre que sostenía el arma lo impidió.

Él sonreía psicóticamente, era una sonrisa que Sakura jamás pensó que una persona pudiese tener; vacía, sombría, terrorífica. Esa persona sobre ella que cargaba un cuchillo no se veía bien. Parecía ansioso por silenciarla.

- "Voy a morir en un lugar como este… como un animal acorralado en un callejón. Es patético que mi vida termine as--"

Aún cuando quiso repetir lo que acababa de ver, no pudo. El asesino estaba sobre ella, apuntándola con el cuchillo, con una expresión maníaca y con su otra mano apretando su cuello y… de pronto no estaba. Sólo persistía el fuerte dolor en su garganta.

El estruendo de los botes metálicos de basura la alertaron. Inconscientemente gateó hasta el rincón donde una joven la cubrió con una chaqueta que tenía un perfume caro y masculino.

- Espera un momento por favor – pidió tan cordial como una secretaria mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Frente a ella un espectáculo violento se desarrollaba.

Un hombre pelirrojo estaba dándole una paliza monumental al asesino. El cuchillo yacía lejos, casi en la entrada del callejón. Sakura parpadeó escuchando los quejidos amortiguados del asesino cuando el pelirrojo estrellaba su cabeza contra la pared de ladrillos una y otra vez… no se detenía. El muro se manchaba poco a poco, luego los huesos crujían, una maldición, exclamaciones y silencio.

Estuvo segura de haber presenciado un asesinato, pero el pecho del asesino subía y bajaba. Él ya no tenía rostro reconocible y el pelirrojo se estaba limpiando las manos con calma mientras la joven observaba sus dedos como si se tratase de alguna cosa preciosa.

- Matsuri, llama a la policía – la voz era realmente suave y relajada para alguien de movimientos tan violentos. La mirada aguamarina la traspasó al punto de hacerla sentir desnuda. Era la segunda persona que la hacía sentir así.

- En seguida – canturreó la joven sacando un móvil. Sakura recordó que había dejado su móvil en el apartamento y se reprochó por su descuido.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – cuestionó acercándose como un depredador. La ojiverde tragó saliva y luego se lamentó al sentir el dolor en su garganta. Sus ojos se cristalizaron mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

- Sakura… Haruno.

Se sintió como una muñeca de trapo mientras el pelirrojo la levantaba sin esfuerzo, Matsuri sacó un GPS y un PAL buscando un par de cosas hasta que dijo la dirección de su apartamento. Ella asintió aturdida.

Exhaló un suspiro sintiendo el relajo de saber que todo había pasado. Ya no había peligro… estaba bien.

- Matsuri, llama a un taxi – la muchacha asintió al ver a la pelirosa inconsciente.

-

-

Había salido. Definitivamente.

¿Dónde estaba?. ¿No pensaba dormir en casa?. ¿O le daba miedo abrir la puerta por que sabía que él estaría como un acosador esperando por ella?

Sus ojos se desviaron a la tarta ya fría. Se sentía decepcionado. Sakura no quería ver a nadie, más aún, no quería verle a él. ¿Por qué?

_Hay personas que no soportan no hacer nada, por que cuando eso sucede, comienzan a revivir su pasado._

Sus ojos se abrieron al recordar esa frase, como si se hubiese percatado de algo que antes no estaba y que en realidad siempre estuvo; lo comprendía. Sakura no quería pensar en su pasado.

Si lo pensaba bien, Sakura siempre estaba haciendo algo: trabajando, estudiando, leyendo, saliendo… jamás la había visto relajarse y no hacer nada. Sakura no quería pensar.

Se levantó del suelo para marcharse, no obstante, al levantarse vio la silueta de dos personas; la más alta cargaba a una tercera que parecía dormida y… tenía cabellos rosa.

- ¡Sakura! – tanto el pelirrojo como la joven muchacha alzaron la vista. Matsuri buscó algo rápidamente en su agenda electrónica y luego asintió al pelirrojo.

- Uchiha Sasuke… ha pasado tiempo – saludó suavemente. El pelinegro sintió la ligera sorpresa al encontrarse con los ojos aguamarina que antes fueron insondables.

Sasuke sintió como si hubiese comprendido una verdad universal al ver la calidez y serenidad en los ojos claros del chico violento que conoció años atrás… el amigo delincuente de Naruto, quien el rubio cambió de golpe sin quererlo.

- Señor Uchiha – la voz aguda lo sacó de su ensoñación – venimos a devolver a una gatita perdida…

- Matsuri – avisó el pelirrojo

- Quiero decir, a Haruno-san. Ella se desmayó luego de ser salvada del asesino en serie Sakon – revisó la agenda unos fugaces segundos antes asentir, mientras tanto la expresión del Uchiha era un poema – el criminal ya fue apresado y en este momento se dirige a la cárcel de máxima seguridad. En el hospital dijeron que Haruno-san se desmayó por estrés – sacó una bolsa blanca – debe tomar todos estos medicamentos y tiene tres semanas de licencia. Le recomendaron ir de paseo en grupo para que no vuelva a estar en peligro nuevamente.

Tras las rápidas palabras de la muchacha, un silencio se insertó. Sasuke se preguntó por unos momentos cuantas palabras podía decir esa chica hasta que tuviese que respirar nuevamente, pero aquello se borró de su mente cuando vio el rostro relajado de Sakura que descansaba sobre el pecho de Gaara.

Lo primero era acomodarla en su departamento para que pudiese descansar mejor, y por sobre todo, quitársela de los brazos a Gaara.

-

-

La taza se estrelló en el suelo haciéndose añicos. Sai apagó la televisión y se levantó del sofá en el mismo instante que el ruido se escuchó.

- ¿Por qué aparecía en las noticias? – susurró con voz temblorosa. El pelinegro recogió los trozos de loza con cuidado y en silencio – Sai… ¿por qué él estaba en las noticias? – el aludido dejó los restos de la taza apilados y aún en silencio, hizo sentar a la rubia en el sofá.

- Él escapó hace unos días… – tragó saliva pensando que tiempo atrás no le sería tan difícil hablar de algo así – lo han atrapado hoy y fue enviado a la cárcel de máxima seguridad – esperó a que Ino se tranquilizara, también se preguntó qué reacción hubiesen tenido las otras víctimas de Sakon.

- ¿Ya no está libre? – cuestionó luego de unos minutos acompañando sus palabras con un suspiro de alivio. Sus ojos se empañaron rápidamente y el moreno la abrazó lentamente.

- No Ino, ya no volverá – murmuró en su oído esperando que sus palabras fueran ciertas.

-

-

Eran un grupo de redes, pensó Shikamaru. Temari le dio la razón con una ligera sonrisa al saber que pensaba.

Sasuke había llamado a Naruto avisando la situación, el rubio le contó las noticias a Hinata, la Hyuuga se lo dijo a Shino y Kiba cuando estos preguntaron al ver las noticias mientras asociaban las iniciales de la víctima, Hinata también avisó a Temari. La Sabaku había avisado a Tenten y luego a Shikamaru. Tenten se comunicó con Lee y también le explicó a Neji que su preocupación estaba resuelta mientras Shikamaru corría la voz a Ino y Chouji. La Yamanaka se lo contó a Sai y se hizo la desentendida cuando la mueca de fastidio se formó en la expresión de su esposo.

- ¿Irás a verla mañana? – la rubia dejó el teléfono sobre la pequeña mesa frente a los sofá mientras Shikamaru se dejaba caer a su lado.

- Mañana la llamaré para saber como está – una sonrisa pícara osciló en sus labios – Uchiha se quedará a cuidarla durante la noche, no veo por qué debería arruinarle la fiesta a Sakura – se carcajeó suavemente.

- ¿Está bien que se quede ese tipo? – cuestionó reticente – fue un hombre el que la noqueó para luego intentar matarla… puede que aún esté en shock cuando despierte – Temari abrió la boca y luego la cerró sin emitir palabra.

- Buen punto – asintió pensativa – pero Sakura puede romperte un cenicero en la cabeza sin vacilar, estará bien.

--

El pelirrojo, la secretaria, el cuchillo, la lata… la enredadera de la casa esquina…

Abrió los ojos lentamente, con temor de verse aún en medio de ese intento de asesinato, pero sólo vio el techo de su habitación. Las cortinas blancas ondeaban suavemente por la ventana que se mantenía ligeramente abierta.

No quiso recapitular el día anterior para saber como había llegado a casa, pues el recuerdo se cortaba cuando el pelirrojo la sostenía en sus brazos como… un pájaro atrapado entre las garras de un gato. El hombre no era repulsivo, pero su presencia daba a entender que si cometías un grave error, encontrabas muerte.

Tiró la ropa de la cama a un lado y se levantó. Aún era de mañana, probablemente las nueve. En ese momento estaría corriendo para llegar al trabajo, pero trágicamente se recordaba que tenía unas… condenadas vacaciones. Fue al baño notando que aún estaba vestida y dejó que el agua fría la despertara.

Dando un bostezo, comenzó una ligera rutina para preparar el desayuno; una insípida taza de té y un trozo de pan de… ¿hace cuanto que no compraba pan?

Oh, a quién le importaba eso cuando tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

Se quitó los pantalones al llegar a su habitación y luego la blusa. Ese día quería estar con pijama, pero fue seducida completamente por el vestido de gasa rosa para ese día que prometía ser caluroso. Bien… tal vez se le ocurriera salir para pasear por el edificio y necesitaría estar vestida.

- Excusa – sonrió sacando una camiseta de tirantes blanca y unos shorts cortos de igual color, sobre eso dejó caer la fresca tela del vestido y acompañó al conjunto con unas sandalias rojas con poco tacón. Cepilló su cabello y puso una diadema roja mientras apagaba el hervidor.

Se tomó su tiempo preparando el té y hurgó en el refrigerador algo para comer. Una caja blanca. Estuvo segura de no haber puesto algo así dentro de su nevera así que abrió la misteriosa caja encontrando una apetitosa tarta de manzana que llamó a sus papilas gustativas inmediatamente. Debía probarla.

Era agradable tener algo así de apetitoso para comer durante el desayuno, así que, se esmeró un poco y puso la mesa adecuadamente. Finalmente dejó el trozo de tarta y se sentó frente a su desayuno… pero se quedó inmóvil y en silencio, por que en el sofá donde acostumbraba a tumbarse para leer sus novelas se encontraba Sasuke. Estaba dormido y… se veía más apetitoso que la tarta.

_No pienses eso…_

Borró el pensamiento y sus mejillas se tintaron furiosamente cuando los ojos negros y adormilados del Uchiha la enfocaron. Sakura en ese momento sentía vergüenza por intentar comerse la mentada tarta y principalmente, por que Sasuke la viese en un momento tan íntimo como lo era… desayunar. Al menos era un momento íntimo para ella.

- Sasuke… ¿quieres… desayunar? – quería desmayarse otra vez por la estúpida pregunta que hizo.

- ¿Estás bien? – la voz, más ronca de lo normal, la sacudió enseguida. Él se levantó y posó una mano sobre su frente con suavidad – ayer te desmayaste.

- Oh… - balbuceó. Entonces cayó en cuenta de algo realmente importante – tu me cuidaste – afirmó mirando sus manos – gracias… gracias por preocuparte – Sakura sabía que parecía un farol en ese momento, pero, el que Sasuke la cuidase toda una noche la conmovió en sobremanera.

- Dije que estaría para ti – murmuró bajo mirando a un lado. Sakura sonrió, feliz.

Luego de servirle una taza de té a Sasuke, ambos desayunaron compartiendo opiniones sobre la tarta. Sakura se enteró que la madre de Sasuke preparaba esa tarta para él cuando era pequeño y le agradó compartir una anécdota del Uchiha infante.

Hablaron de recuerdos en el instituto, aficiones, sueños de infancia y proyectos a futuro. A pesar de que Sakura no resultó ser tan ambiciosa como el Uchiha, se encontró pensando en que le gustaría ser parte de los planes que él tenía. La conversación derivó al cambio de fecha que hicieron Hinata y Naruto para su casamiento; atrasaron la fecha un mes. Ellos tomaron en consideración las vacaciones forzadas que tenía para realizar un viaje los cuatro juntos.

- Aún no hay un lugar definido, pero tomaremos el plazo de tres semanas – explicó Sasuke. La ojiverde parpadeó aún desconcertada.

No sabía como llamarlo, pero que se tomasen la molestia, por ella… dios, habían atrasado un casamiento y seguramente Sasuke se tomaría vacaciones, ¿por ella? quería llorar.

Mientras limpiaba la cocina, Sasuke volvió al sofá y miró críticamente la pequeña televisión y el mando a distancia. La Haruno secó sus manos con el paño tras guardar la última taza. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver como Sasuke fruncía ligeramente el entrecejo, seguramente buscando para encender la TV.

- Es el botón verde – indicó sentándose a su lado.

- _… y en la sección de farándula, el músico y compositor Sabaku no Gaara nos dio una gran sorpresa tras apresar la noche anterior al asesino en serie…_

- No es necesario que cambies de programa – mencionó Sakura – aunque no lo parezca, es fácil para mí reponerme de este tipo de problemas.

- ¿Te sucedía a menudo? – la pelirosa abrió ojos desmesuradamente y Sasuke se maldijo por su pregunta.

- No me refería a un problema de ese tipo particular, sino al golpe psicológico que se da en situaciones similares – explicó con calma – por cierto, ese pelirrojo… le he visto en alguna parte.

- Te trajo aquí – dijo él con una expresión ligeramente reprochante – tienes tres semanas más de licencia y unos medicamentos que tomar – Sakura hizo una mueca al escuchar 'licencia' que a Sasuke le agradó.

- De un momento a otro no paran de llegar licencias – se quejó la ojiverde – como siga de esta manera, se me acabarán los ahorros – añadió por lo bajo

- Si no quieres más licencias, deberías aprender a descansar. Nunca pensé en conocer a una estudiante de medicina que no se tomase enserio su salud – se estaba burlando. Sakura le miró, divertida y desconcertada.

- ¿Lo está diciendo el jefe que va a trabajar cuando quiere? – tanteó sonriendo inocentemente.

Sasuke reprimió sus ganas de replicar por el timbre, la pelirosa estuvo riéndose a carcajadas sobre el sofá por la cara que había puesto Sasuke mientras él se tomaba la libertad de abrir la puerta.

- ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? – cuestionó cortésmente. La pareja y la niña alzaron la mirada al mismo tiempo mostrando distintas expresiones desconcertadas y confusas.

- ¿Vive aquí Sakura Haruno? – preguntó el hombre tras verificar lo que fuera que estuviese escrito en ese papel. Sasuke entornó los ojos como si fuese un animal dispuesto a cazar a su presa; el imbécil frente a él podría ser el padre de Sakura, se dijo.

- Sasuke, ¿Quién…? – el pelinegro quiso pasar la mano por su rostro para mostrar su cansancio por su desagradable suposición que resultó ser cierta. No obstante, la expresión indiferente que quedó en el rostro de Sakura tras pasar por mil emociones distintas, le preocupó – ustedes…

- ¡Sakura, hija mía!

- ¿Estás viviendo con un hombre sin estar casada? – interrogó el señor Haruno tras impedir que la madre abrazara a la hija - ¿botarte a la calle no fue suficiente para que te reformaras?

Su labio tembló por el insulto. Sakura no pensó que sería tan difícil entablar una conversación con su padre luego de tantos años… ¡ella ni siquiera había tenido la culpa! Se repitió. Era tan injusto que le daba impotencia saber que él no la creería.

_Cálmate. Saliste adelante sola. No le debes nada… es un extraño._

- C-cariño, vinimos a visitar a Sakura – recordó la mujer en tono conciliador mientras apretaba inconscientemente la mano de la pequeña con nerviosismo.

- Esa ya no es mi--

- ¡Suficiente! – alzó la voz. Todos la miraron mientras daba un paso al frente desprendiendo seguridad y control. El único que notó el temblor en sus manos fue Sasuke que, con disimulo sostuvo su mano en señal de apoyo – no pienso tolerar que vengas a mi apartamento sólo para insultarme.

- ¡Insolente…!

- Soy una mujer independiente que trabaja para conseguir lo que quiere. Me dejaron a mi suerte años atrás y aún así logré crearme una vida, ¡no pienso permitir que ahora vengan a arruinarla! – vio los ojos de su madre llenarse de lágrimas y las manos de su padre empuñarse de rabia. La pequeña niña rubia de ojos que no aparentaba más de doce años, sólo la miraba concentrada.

- Pero Sakura, nosotros vinimos para ver como estabas – insistió la mujer. La rabia afloró en su estómago como una sensación cálida tras escuchar a su madre.

- ¿Y esperaban que les recibiera sin más? – cuestionó sarcástica – si querían hacer una visita, entonces deberían haber comenzado por no echarme a la calle de manera injusta – su mente comenzó a gritar alarmada que callara, pero no pudo – tú dijiste que no tenías hija, yo me hice la idea de que no tengo padre, mucho menos una madre que antepone su imagen por sobre su hija. No son bienvenidos en mi nueva vida. ¡No vuelvan aquí nunca más!

- ¡Si no hubieses atacado a ese muchacho…!

- ¡No lo hice! – interrumpió alterada. Sasuke puso una mano en su hombro con suavidad antes de mirar fijamente al señor Haruno.

- Los cargos y antecedentes de Sakura fueron borrados el mismo día que volvió a casa. Todo fue un error de los guardias que llegaron en el momento inadecuado. Según tengo entendido, se les dio una remuneración de veinte millones por el daño psicológico que sufrió Sakura – la aludida notó la palidez de su padre enseguida. De pronto se veía tan blanco como el papel, y ella también notó la súbita baja de presión que experimentó al procesar lo que había dicho Sasuke.

- ¿Cómo sabes…? – dijo el hombre sin acabar su pregunta. La sonrisa de Sasuke en esos momentos fue terrorífica.

- Pedí que indemnizaran generosamente a la persona que había salvado mi vida – respondió tranquilo – sin embargo, no esperé que sufriese un agravio de tal magnitud viniendo de su propia familia.

¿Qué estaba diciendo Sasuke?

¿Había sido él todo el tiempo?

¿Él había sido el causante de que toda su vida diera un giro radical?

No. De cualquier manera la culpa iba a sus padres, ellos… debieron mantenerse unidos como una familia frente a una crisis.

Debieron apoyarla.

* * *

N/A: ¿Vieron que la pareja NaruHina aplazó su boda? Qué facilidades tienen los ricos y que buenos amigos son xD

Hasta el momento Chouji sólo se ha mencionado – y tiene un restaurante - ¿por qué sufrió depresión? Tiene que ver con algo amarillo xD intentaré incluirlo más adelante. Chouji es muy lindo como para rezagarlo tanto.

Los hematomas en los ojos cuesta que desaparezcan; yo tuve uno en el ojo derecho por un incidente y pasaron casi dos semanas antes de que se borrara completamente, así que, esto del hematoma va por experiencia personal xD

Veamos, ¿Gaara pianista? Probablemente me quieran matar, pero Gaara siempre a tenido – para mí – una sombra melancólica (¿Será por sus ojeras de mapache?). Ya se sabe que el pelirrojo es el pianista, ¿quién es su amigo para quien tocará unas cuantas partituras? Eso es evidente xD Sobre Matsuri… ¿Quién sabe como hacerla más… Matsuri? Es que el carácter no me acaba de convencer.

Ino ha tenido un pequeño percance con sus nervios, pero respiró tranquila luego de las palabras de Sai. ¿Podrá, alguna vez, ir a ver a Sakura al apartamento? Y su esposo, ¿puede ser más evidente que realmente odia a Sakura?

Neji es un demonio. ¿De qué manera Shino puede ver a Hanabi si está recluida? (se aceptan ideas) Al menos Kiba aportó una solución y se le ve mejor, aunque está algo sentido por la actitud ligera de los novios. Creo que será de esos que, cada vez que vea al matrimonio, pensará en lo que pudo ser si no hubiese perdido su oportunidad.

Karin ya ha sacado en claro algo, aunque le falta averiguar quien es la que le está robando tan descaradamente a Sasuke-kun. Esperemos que a Sakura no le caiga algún ataque desconocido de una obsesa.

¡Tarta de manzana con Caramelo! Ñam :3

Me apetecía comer tarta, por eso la agregué al fic, de todas formas, Sakura sacó en claro una nueva anécdota de Sasuke por la bendita tarta.

Su sueño es simplista: una casa esquina con enredaderas de rosas rojas. Bonito eh? xD A todo esto… Sakura estuvo casi-completamente perdida con su pequeña depresión. No hacer nada por que tu cabeza comienza a sacar ideas y recordar, no es bueno. Por eso organizó su pequeño paseo donde ocurrió aquello ¿será suerte? Luego del susto por Sakon y la terrorífica ayuda de Gaara – que se estrena en el fic – ¡Sakura pasó un desayuno con Sasuke Uchiha! El único problema que tuvo en ese momento son los gastos a futuro por tantos medicamentos. (Ya no podrá comprarse el brasier y la tanga con hilos de planta xD)

Con Sasuke han comenzado a bromear justo cuando los señores – ya queridos por todos – hicieron su aparición (con una niña de regalo). ¿Qué sucederá con esto? Sakura hasta el momento ha controlado bien la situación, aún con un papá como ese (salió pesadillo el señor, pero que se le va a hacer… debía haber un malo aquí xD), pero ahora Sasuke a salido con ese pastel y lo suelta todo tranquilo, agregando que les pagaron ¡veinte millones! (yo con un padre así no necesito enemigos xD).

Itachi01: Con esto me he dado cuenta que no soy la única que aborda las cosas de esa manera cuando suceden esas situaciones, aunque a mi me gusta emborracharme en solitario por que luego me pongo pesadita xD En la situación especifica (léase: mi primera decepción amorosa) lloré casi tres horas y no podía parar, luego cogí una botella y mis recuerdos se difuminan cuando mi amiga decía que parara :D Igual creo que ese tipo de decepciones amorosas son necesarias, es decir, nos ayuda a madurar, dar consejos, ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva y etc. ¡Gracias por contar tu experiencia! Y espero que este capítulo te guste.

Kotte-chan: ¡Me haces feliz! Ojala esta parte te guste. Ya ves que Sakura no quedó tan mal, pero aún falta que se recomponga de la revelación que hizo Sasuke tan tranquilamente. Ino va bien con su embarazo, aunque Sai aún demuestra su aversión con Sakura, esperemos que no pase a mayores. Y yo, ¡estoy perfectamente! ¡Gracias por agregarlo en tu review!

Da felicidad que los lectores se preocupen por la escritora xD

El próximo cap se centra en el viaje del que habló Sasuke. Sólo diré que cae en la semana de Tanabata. Y mientras el estúpido hermano menor está de vacaciones, Itachi descubre quien es el hacker y Tenten recibe un golpe que la manda de vuelta a la cruda realidad… o tal vez a un pasado repetitivo.


	7. Tanabata

N/A: Luego de esto me pierdo por tres o cuatro semanas más.

Resumen: _No pensó que afectaría su vida cuando decidió salvarlo. No imaginó que pasaría una noche en prisión y que sería botada de casa al día siguiente, ni creyó que, cinco años después, se enamoraría del hombre en que se había convertido el muchacho moribundo._

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kishi, yo simplemente manipulo sus vidas, los mato y revivo a mi antojo. Esto es sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**Guardian**

File 07: Tanabata…-

La brisa fresca de principios de otoño jugó con sus cabellos rosáceos y dio una suave caricia a su rostro. Estuvo tentada a sonreír mientras el paisaje de aguas turquesa con arena blanca la llamaba cual monstruo pidiendo comida. Mierda.

Se sentía fatal.

Sobre todo por que Sasuke estaba haciendo intentos de hablarle mientras ella le ignoraba olímpicamente.

_Soy tan estúpida…_

Lo cierto era que, tras la confesión de Sasuke en medio de la discusión con sus padres, Sakura se mantuvo callada y atenta; rogando e insultando a su mente con frases poco coherentes para no desmayarse, pues el golpe que había dado el Uchiha la había afectado tanto como a sus padres.

Él había sido el foco de sus problemas. Sasuke era la prueba concreta para sacarse de encima todas las injurias y falsas acusaciones. Si hubiese sido un poco más impulsiva, en ese momento estaría viviendo con sus padres… tal vez. Pero, fue incapaz de decir nada. Guardó silencio y esperó a que Sasuke terminara de hablar para cerrarle la puerta en las narices a las visitas indeseadas.

Luego se hizo un pesado silencio. Lo recordaba bien, ya que había comenzado a hiperventilar para que el aire llegase a su cerebro y no se desmayara otra vez. Y entonces ella habló:

- Tú fuiste quien arruinó todo – había sido un pensamiento en voz alta que, sin duda había herido de alguna manera al pelinegro. Sakura quiso pedir disculpas cuando el muchacho se repuso automáticamente tras poner una mueca similar a una sonrisa resignada.

- Quería decírtelo, pero no sabía como hacerlo – confesó con un tono de voz que Sakura realmente odió. Chirrió sus dientes mirando al Uchiha.

- Hablando Sasuke, así se entiende la gente – gruñó revolviéndose el cabello mientras daba vueltas por la sala del apartamento. La traición estuvo haciendo mella como si la sulfurara - ¡por dios! Debiste estar completamente divertido cuando te contaba que me botaron a la calle por un maldito desconocido.

- Sakura, no--

- ¡¿No qué, Sasuke?! ¡Maldición! ¿Cuántas veces te reíste en mi cara? – su quijada tembló y sus ojos se empañaron – soy tan estúpida…

- Estás alterada, hablaremos otro día – y luego de eso Sakura no se movió hasta minutos después de haber escuchado el golpe de la puerta.

Se había comportado como una cría.

El viento sonó más fuerte y fue más frío a medida que una ola rompía en la costa. Debían ser cerca de las siete ya que el sol daba matices dorados al agua de la playa. Sakura mordió su labio inferior reprochándose el haber aceptado las vacaciones con Hinata y Naruto. Sasuke también estaba por supuesto.

Y esa era la estúpida razón por la que se había encerrado en el cuarto… como si su vida dependiera de esa causa tan ridícula, había dicho en su momento. Sin embargo comenzaba a creer que era así realmente.

Hinata había sido tan amable y ligera, hasta se oía ilusionada cuando le mencionó el viaje que, comenzaba al día siguiente. Dijo que con Naruto tenía todo preparado salvo las habitaciones del hotel, pues el rubio quería improvisar… como si Sakura no supiera que la cadena de hoteles a la que iban era de completo dominio Uzumaki, al igual que la playa, incluso más; el jet privado que les llevó era de los Hyuuga y la limusina que la fue a buscar más tarde a casa para guiarla al aeropuerto, tenía el logo de Uchiha Corp.

Comparada con ellos, Sakura se sentía como una indigente.

Soltó un suspiro decadente mientras recordaba como había llegado a esa habitación.

Luego del primer y mejor viaje en jet que había experimentado en su vida, fueron guiados al gigantesco e imponente hotel siete estrellas. Ella le hubiese dado 10 si pudiese. Naruto estuvo hablando con el dependiente por lo que pareció una hora hasta que Sasuke se acercó, y luego le siguió Hinata. Sakura había mirado sin comprender y se acercó, curiosa, sólo para escuchar que tenían dos habitaciones disponibles: la suite presidencial y la habitación de lujo con dos camas de plaza y media.

En el momento no fue problema; tomaron las habitaciones diciendo que las chicas dormirían en la suite y que los chicos se quedarían en la habitación de dos camas, pero luego de la primera noche, cuando ya el día comenzaba, Hinata se acercó a ella tímidamente y con un sonrojo completamente descifrable.

- Sa-sakura-san… yo… mmm… – la pelirosa miró con una sonrisa el juego de manos que llevaba la ojiblanca – N-Naruto-kun

- Bien – y había accedido fácilmente para ahorrarle la frase embarazosa a la Hyuuga. Por supuesto que se había sentido bien al realizar una buena acción, pero no fue hasta que se hizo tarde que comprendió:

_Perfecto Sakura, eres tan idiota que hasta te condenas gratis…_

Torció sus manos mientras veía el descenso del sol. Faltaba poco para que Sasuke regresara.

Sasuke.

Se sentía traicionada por que él no le hubiese dicho la verdad desde el principio, pero también la confusión rondaba su mente; cuestionándole por qué culpaba a Sasuke, quien incluso la había declarado su salvadora.

_Buen punto._

Pero mientras no obtuviese la respuesta, había decidido abstenerse de hablar con él. Por lo mismo salió de la habitación para no toparse con Sasuke.

-

-

El Uchiha suspiró frente a la barra tras apurar el daiquiri. Podía sentir a todas las curiosas mirándolo como si fuese alguna clase de celebridad, bien, estaba acostumbrado a eso, pero resultaba patético saber que, la persona que más quería que le mirase, era la que le había estado evadiendo desde que llegaron a ese lugar.

Malditas paradojas de la vida.

Justamente Sakura debía enojarse con él cuando tenían esas vacaciones… podría haber utilizado esa oportunidad para acercarse un poco más. Mierda. No podía culpar a Sakura. Estaba en su derecho a enojarse por no decírselo cuando ella le contó su pasado. Suspirando dejó el vaso sobre la barra y se encaminó hacia la habitación compartida con Naruto. No creía poder soportar otra noche con Naruto hablando de Hinata hasta que se le agotara el aire.

Entró al ascensor y marcó al piso 20. Mientras la puerta se cerraba, el ascensor contiguo abrió sus puertas y Sakura salió directamente hacia la barra del bar.

-

-

- Naruto-kun…

- ¿mmm?

- N-No puedo…

- ¡Relájate Hinata-chan! – animó el rubio.

- Pero Naruto-kun… esto es… un poco embarazoso – admitió apenada.

- Aguanta un poco más, ya va a llegar – la ojiblanca suspiró nerviosa y bajó los prismáticos mientras el viento de la azotea revolvía sus cabellos con furia, ella intentaba inútilmente mantener el vestido cubriendo sus piernas, pero se hacía casi imposible con las ráfagas de viento.

- "Naruto-kun" – pensó sonriendo levemente por la chiquillada que estaba haciendo el Uzumaki. Parecía un niño de ojos vivaces y sonrisa traviesa.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ahí está, Sasuke-baka! – apuntó. La Hyuuga ajustó los prismáticos que daban a la habitación compartida y vio efectivamente al Uchiha.

Sasuke caminó por la habitación unos minutos, tomando algo, devolviendo otras cosas y luego desapareció unos momentos de la ventana antes de aparecer sólo con una diminuta toalla blanca cubriendo desde su cadera.

Los prismáticos cayeron al suelo y Hinata sufrió una hemorragia nasal automáticamente seguida de un desmayo.

- ¡Hinata-chan!

-

-

Miró la habitación con duda unos segundos antes de cerrar las cortinas; sólo por precaución. Había jurado oír a Naruto en algún lugar, pero era ilógico pensarlo, estaba con Hinata.

Teniendo en mente darse un baño de dos horas y estando un poco feliz con las copas de daiquiri, no notó los bolsos rojos que había a un lado de la cama que ocupaba Naruto.

Si hubiese estado más consciente, se habría dado cuenta que ese equipaje pertenecía a la persona que le estaba evitando a toda costa.

-

-

¿Por qué las cosas parecen más fáciles luego de un par de copas? Demonios, en esos momentos podía jactarse de haber sido iluminada.

La cuestión era simple: 'Sasuke, he sido una idiota'. Seguro ganaba un par de puntos por admitir su mal comportamiento. Sonrió jocosamente mientras decidía subir las escaleras. Cuando llegara al veinteavo piso se le pasaría el mareo provocado por el alcohol y podría decir las cosas sin que su lengua se enredara.

Aunque si llegaba a pasar, se escondería bajo la cama durante un mes.

Recordó las bromas de Anko cada vez que Tsunade se emborrachaba. Seguramente estaría golpeando a Kakashi por estar haciendo el vago.

Luego de una hora pensó que, tal vez… sólo tal vez. No. Definitivamente no había sido buena idea subir las escaleras hasta el veinteavo piso. ¿Por qué debían ser tantas escaleras? Miró su reloj ahogando un bufido: eran las 10 de la noche y aún le faltaban cuatro pisos con 160 escaleras por cada uno…

Si, había contado las escaleras.

Cuando al fin llegó al veinteavo piso, la única imagen que visualizaba su cansada y alcoholizada mente era esa grandiosa y gigantesca bañera repleta de agua tibia y espuma. Sentía sus piernas temblar, aunque si lo pensaba positivamente, ya había hecho bastante ejercicio para luego premiarse con un pastelillo que la dejase como estaba antes.

Los vicios eran peligrosos, pensó mientras empujaba la puerta y esta cedía silenciosamente por el entretejido del suelo. Eran las ventajas de tener el suelo cubierto con una alfombra persa de tipo Tabriz, o al menos eso había comentado Hinata mientras revisaban las habitaciones. Ella no tenía idea de alfombras ni nada, se conformaba con un piso de tatami.

La alfombra pasó a segundo plano cuando vio a Sasuke…

Siempre había sido indiferente a los cuerpos masculinos por que su percepción se volvía profesional cuando veía a alguno. Era cierto que no podía apreciar de manera femenina a algún hombre por que el tiempo no era suficiente, y que, había visto muchas revistas de las que paseaban a veces Tenten y Temari como para tener un gusto definido de lo que le podría gustar. Sin embargo, había sentido su boca secarse tras apreciar la musculatura marcada que exhibía Sasuke.

El porte imponente que demandaba ser atendido, la sensualidad que desprendía y ordenaba doblegarse; los fuertes brazos que podrían rodearla sin problema, o la ancha espalda que podría cobijarla perfectamente. Incluso sus manos de largos dedos que podrían parecer expertas, o esas piernas torneadas de muslos marcados que sostendrían su peso si llegaba a sentarse sobre él…

_No vayas por ahí o te va a dar algo._

Sólo estaba cubierto efímeramente por una toallita blanca que… ¡se cayó!

_¡Oh por dios!_

…

Jadeó para recobrar el aliento luego de la carrera que había hecho hasta la azotea del edificio. Había escapado justo a tiempo y su memoria no registró el momento cuando Sasuke recogió la toalla. Por dios… parecía una colegiala con hormonas revolucionadas. Si le hubiese visto realmente estaría tirada frente a la habitación por pérdida de sangre.

_¡No viste nada! ¿Por qué se te ocurrió cerrar los ojos? ¡Perdiste una oportunidad de oro!_

Por supuesto que había perdido tal oportunidad de ver un cuerpo perfecto, pero eso no explicaba que sus manos temblaran de esa manera y que las mariposas revolotearan bajo su estómago tan caóticamente. Sentía sus mejillas calientes, ¿cómo podía subirle tanto la temperatura por verle desnudo? ¿Expelía algún tipo de feromona especial?

- "No piensen en eso Sakura. Piensa en lo que harás cuando vuelvas a casa"

Lo que haría cuando llegara a casa… sería dentro de un mes más o menos, y tendría que llegar a pagar el agua, la luz, el teléfono, el móvil, las cuotas de la universidad y… ¿qué más faltaba?

El dividendo del apartamento.

Oh bien. Podía salir de eso, tenía ahorrado un poco. Sólo debía dejar de lado cosas inútiles como, esos medicamentos que le había dado Sasuke, o no llenar la nevera con comida por un mes mientras reponía el dinero. No moriría por no comer comida de verdad durante un mes.

_Soy realmente pobre._

Si lo hubiese dicho en voz alta podría creerlo un poco más. De pronto se sentía tonta en ese lugar con tantos lujos y con gente que se desvivía por atenderla cuando ella no tenía ni un céntimo para pagar. Definitivamente no podía acostumbrarse a esa vida. Para peor, la casa esquina de sus sueños con una enredadera de rosas rojas volvía a alejarse de su alcance.

_Mierda._

Aún le quedaba arreglar las cosas con Sasuke, pero no estaba segura de poder mirarlo a la cara luego de verlo tan… ligero de ropa.

--

Golpeó su dedo insistentemente contra el sofá y miró nuevamente si los cojines estaban ordenados. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había hecho eso; los cojines habían sido ordenados cinco minutos antes y se mantenían pulcramente en su lugar. Había estado haciendo eso de la noche anterior para distraerse mientras esperaba, y no había podido dormir nada. En consecuencia el apartamento había sufrido un aseo profundo durante la madrugada.

Se levantó y dio un par de vueltas por la sala antes de volver a sentarse. ¿Cuánto había pasado? Ya sería hora de que fuese a trabajar, pero no quería irse, ¿qué podría haber sucedido para que ni siquiera la hubiese llamado?

Estaba preocupada.

Se dirigió a la cocina y guardó la comida que había preparado la noche anterior, en la nevera dejó los platillos servidos que ya estaban fríos. Se retorció las manos con impaciencia.

- "Shikamaru estúpido" – pensó poniendo el hervidor. Sentía su cuerpo cansado al haber estado toda la noche despierta. Ella no estaría preocupada si supiera que Shikamaru era tan irresponsable… pero él siempre le avisaba cuando llegaba tarde, ¿por qué ahora no?

Escuchar el sonido del cerrojo de la puerta anteponiéndose al seco y punzante tic-tac del reloj, la liberó de la tensión; Shikamaru cerró la puerta con expresión cansada.

- ¿Qué te pasó…? – cuestionó suavemente. La rabia que sintió al verle cerrar la puerta tan lenta y despreocupadamente mientras ella se desvelaba preocupada desapareció de un segundo a otro; el Nara tenía ojeras, el ojo derecho amoratado, un par de rasguños en las mejillas… y sus manos estaban vendadas.

- Descubrieron que las empresas Hyuuga se metían en el sistema de Uchiha Corp., me apresaron y hace poco Neji Hyuuga me sacó de ahí – se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá, la rubia se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Y… tus manos? – tanteó lentamente. El muchacho chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

- Los guardias de Uchiha Corp. se lo cobraron de manera personal – sonrió levemente mientras sus dedos se movían – sólo son un par de rasguños – dejó saber. Temari subió su mirada a los rasguños de las mejillas y el labio roto cerca de la comisura. Le habían dado un puñetazo, no tenía dudas.

- Quítate la ropa – pidió levantándose a buscar el botiquín.

- Temari, no es--

- ¡Quítate la maldita ropa, Shikamaru! No me hagas repetirlo – le interrumpió volviendo con el botiquín. El castaño, reticente y malhumorado, se quitó la chaqueta y luego la camiseta. Temari tragó saliva viendo los hematomas desperdigados de un lado a otro.

Ella sabía el _modus operandi_ que tenían los policías o guardaespaldas; Gaara había sido golpeado así un par de veces en su vida. Dos de ellos seguramente le sujetaron de ambos brazos mientras el tercero se ensañaba golpeándolo.

_Bastardos._

- ¿Pusieron algún juicio en tu contra? – cuestionó untando suavemente el algodón con alcohol sobre las heridas. Shikamaru siseó.

- Todo en contra de la empresa Hyuuga, yo sólo tengo que firmar el libro durante un mes y testificar.

Bien, no era tan malo como parecía, pensó la rubia. Kankuro, en su adolescencia, había tenido que firmar el libro durante dos meses por beber alcohol en vía pública, atentar contra la moral y escupir en la cara a un policía. Todo por estar borracho.

- Llamaré a Tenten – avisó recogiendo los algodones sucios. El castaño bufó recostado en el sofá sabiendo lo que la rubia quería hacer.

- Estoy bien, Temari. No necesitas quedarte… puedo cuidarme solo – el cojín golpeó sus costillas haciéndolo toser y retorcerse en el sofá. La Sabaku se mantenía con semblante firme y, tal vez, un poco herido. Shikamaru maldijo por haber causado eso.

- ¡No me jodas idiota! no podrás ir ni siquiera al maldito baño tu solo. Deja de intentar parecer hombre que en estos momentos es a lo que menos te acercas – replicó con dureza.

- Temari…

- ¡¿Qué?! Ni pienses que me harás cambiar de idea – el sonrió levemente por la respuesta explosiva.

- Gracias.

- ¡Por supuesto que deberías…! ¿Gracias? – se interrumpió aturdida, el chico cruzó sus brazos tras su cabeza con cuidado.

- ¿Vas a cuidarme no? Tengo hambre – avisó. La mujer parpadeó unos segundos antes de formar una mueca orgullosa donde se vislumbraba una sonrisa.

- Estúpido.

-

-

Maldito fuera Itachi Uchiha, aunque debía reconocerlo: su contraataque había sido perfecto.

Condujo por las calles sin rumbo fijo tras dejar a Nara en su apartamento. Como si no fuera suficiente tener un juicio en su contra, también debían proteger al hacker e indemnizarlo por que los idiotas le habían golpeado. Golpeó el volante del automóvil esperando a que la luz cambiase a verde.

Había perdido toda la maldita mañana en prisión pagando una simple fianza, gracias a eso Hiashi le había dado la mañana libre y en esos momentos no tenía nada que hacer. Su móvil sonó unos segundos anunciándole que había recibido un mensaje. Sacó el aparato del bolsillo y su expresión seria cambió a una más relajada, se podría decir que estuvo a punto de sonreír.

El _Lamborghini_ cambió su dirección produciendo un suave sonido en el pavimento a pesar de la brusca maniobra del conductor. Iría a visitar a Tenten.

En ocasiones se sentía abrumado por la dependencia que desarrolló a esa mujer; podía darle lo que ella pidiera con tal de que se quedara con él. Cuando Hinata preguntó qué le atraía de ella, él no supo dar una respuesta precisa. Tenten tenía tantas cosas… su carácter, sus sonrisas, su voz o los gestos. La sinceridad que siempre anteponía a las mentiras o la simpleza al vestir.

Era una mujer honesta, simple y orgullosamente humilde. Algo realmente difícil de encontrar. Sin embargo, también le gustaba por que lograba que dejase de pensar en todo para centrarse en el momento.

No podía perderla bajo ningún concepto.

-

-

Aquella mañana cuando se levantó, había creído estar bien… hasta que su memoria comenzó a funcionar y terminó frunciendo el entrecejo con vergüenza, pero, su mirada cambió a determinación cuando sus ojos enfocaron el rostro adormilado de Sasuke Uchiha. Independiente de que tuviese el cuerpo más excelso que había visto en su vida, aún quedaba el problema que les mantenía alejados. Debía arreglar eso para que Sasuke volviese a bromear con ella, como antes.

Durante la noche había revuelto la situación en su cabeza incontables veces, sin embargo, todas llegaban a lo mismo: reconciliación. Y sonaba estúpido pues no tenían una relación de pareja y Sasuke no había tenido la culpa de nada… tal vez un poquito.

Dio una fugaz mirada al reloj notando que sólo eran las ocho, tras eso estuvo en la ducha treinta minutos y salió secándose el cabello con una sonrisa relajada que osciló poco a poco al ver al Uchiha frente a ella… con escasa ropa.

En ese momento Sasuke pareció una verdadera estatua y Sakura experimentó el calor del baño que se había dado, pues sus mejillas se tintaron furiosamente.

- S-Sasuke… hola – se golpeó mentalmente por el intento de saludo. Pensó en agregar algo más, pero Sasuke tampoco dijo nada. Parecía petrificado y de alguna manera, sorprendido.

No lo culpaba, ella por las mañanas era un monstruo.

La puerta del baño se cerró otra vez y Sakura pudo exhalar el aire retenido en sus pulmones.

- "Comencemos por un desayuno reconciliador" – decidió revisando la carta de servicio a la habitación sin deprimirse por la escasa atención del Uchiha.

-

-

Esclareció su cabello y miró largamente la corriente del agua llevándose el shampoo. Se había visto tan estúpido al no decir nada… pero le inquietaba ese cambio de actitud en Sakura, ¿por qué le hablaba? ¿Ya había aclarado sus pensamientos? ¿Le había perdonado? Detuvo sus movimientos sin esparcir el acondicionador en el cabello. La pregunta era persistente en su cabeza como un taladro:

¿Qué hacia Sakura en la habitación y a esas horas?

¿Habría pedido a Naruto cambiar de lugares para intentar arreglar las cosas con él? sonrió inconscientemente esparciendo el acondicionador. De pronto se sentía mejor.

Salió de la ducha con sus hombros relajados. Esta vez, tomó la bata de satén de seda negra que cubrió su cuerpo y la anudó flojamente a su cadera. Limpió el espejo empañado y miró el perfil de su rostro unos segundos antes de cambiar de ángulo y luego ponerse a jugar con su cabello. Evaluó su quijada y estuvo satisfecho de no notar ningún rastro de vello en su rostro. Miró sus dientes, sus ojos y sus labios antes de creer estar lo suficiente preparado. Entonces abrió la puerta…

Y vio una de las cosas más agradables que sabía lo volverían loco.

Sakura se volteó con la mirada esmeralda brillante y sus mejillas coloreadas de la vergüenza mientras sostenía una pequeña taza en sus manos de porcelana. Bajo ella estaba una baja y larga mesa donde había toda clase de dulces para un rico desayuno.

Él caminó lenta y sensualmente. Era una verdadera tortura para Sakura el no salir corriendo a medida que su mente delineaba la figura cubierta por la bata de baño. Lentamente, un calorcito se presentó bajo su estómago. Sentía cuando ese calor subía en espirales por su espalda causándole escalofríos… y, Sasuke Uchiha continuaba acercándose tan dominante e imperioso… exigiendo toda su atención con una mirada profunda y determinada.

La taza no alcanzó a chocar en la mesa cuando resbaló de sus manos, fue suavemente cogida y relegada en algún lugar del suelo, Sakura… Sakura fue otra historia.

Ella sólo pudo tragar saliva mientras lo veía alzarse como la mejor muestra de altivez, dominio y placer. El calorcito bajo su estómago, descendió un poco más logrando que sus piernas temblaran y su corazón se exaltara. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, él estaba frente a ella con su mirada completamente nublada.

Primero fue un roce de labios que la hizo temblar. Los brazos del Uchiha la envolvieron atrayéndola hacia él y Sakura logró sentir la firmeza de cada músculo que la cubría mientras la presión sobre sus labios aumentaba. Sus labios fueron exigentes, firmes e imperiosos, pero al cabo de unos momentos se volvieron cálidos, persuasivos y completamente tentadores. Tanto, que Sakura sentía que dejaría de respirar en cualquier momento.

No era primera vez que la besaban, pero si era la primera vez que recibía un beso de tal magnitud; sus sentidos estaban girando en un remolino de sensaciones y se sentía completamente indefensa por el toque abrasador y posesivo que él tenía. Su entorno se había reformado completamente y las luces brillantes la llamaron unos segundos dejándola exquisitamente mareada.

El aire que recuperó no fue suficiente para cuando Sasuke lamió su labio inferior en una caricia suave y posesiva que la hizo jadear. El calor la envolvió completamente cuando él introdujo su lengua, saboreándola. Aún conmocionada por el cúmulo de sensaciones, logró que sus manos reaccionaran alejando un poco de sí a Sasuke mientras exhalaba. Él permitió que lo alejarse, permitiéndose ver, casi con orgullo, lo que acaba de hacer.

Los labios de Sakura se mantenían sensuales y tentadores, con un bonito color rojizo que lo llamaban suavemente mientras ella aún recobraba el aliento que había robado tan hábilmente.

Cuando la respiración de la ojiverde se normalizó y el control dominó la lucha que mantenía Sasuke por hacer suya a Sakura en ese lugar, ambos se preguntaron lo mismo: "¿Qué fue lo que hice?"

-

-

Hinata sonrió mostrándole el escaparate donde los kimonos de más exquisitos bordados se exhibían. También estaban las telas más finas que debían valer una fortuna, pero Sakura ignoró ese hecho dolorosamente. Él pensar que tendría que comer porquerías unas semanas para ahorrar…

- Este kimono de estilo furisode podría quedar precioso en ti, Sakura-san – la voz suave de la Hyuuga la sacó de sus amargas cavilaciones. Se permitió, por unos momentos, admirar el kimono y soñar que lo llevaría puesto.

Ella jamás podría costearse eso sin hacer trizas su cuenta de ahorros. Ni siquiera podía comprarse la tanga y brasier con hilos de plata que llevaba codiciando más de seis meses.

Sus ojos avistaron un kimono apartado del resto, con una tela delicada a la vista, el maniquí se exhibía con gracia sobre la plataforma giratoria que mostraba el diseño furisode del kimono. Era de pálido tono jade con bordados de bambú en el talle y las mangas, tenía un fondo blanco y multitud de accesorios como la sombrilla de bambú con diseños a juego con el kimono además de un bolsito pequeño y discreto. Sakura se enamoró en secreto del kimono antes de apresurar a Hinata para no ser tentada.

Parecía que todo la incentivaba a gastar dinero y no podía permitírselo.

- Sakura-san, huh… ¿y-ya has arreglado las cosas con Sasuke-kun? – la pregunta fue tan imprevista que su espalda se puso rígida en cuestión de segundos y un leve temblor se posesionó de sus manos. Sus mejillas se colorearon furiosamente, y cuando cerró los ojos para pensar en otra cosa, el magistral beso de Sasuke Uchiha la hizo tambalear penosamente.

Ni siquiera sabía como había logrado actuar tan naturalmente en la mañana. El desayuno, que se suponía era una reconciliación, se había convertido en un infierno desconcertante. Ni uno de los dos sacó el tema de ese fogoso beso, fue como si nunca hubiese sucedido y Sakura lo agradeció internamente.

Pero en ese momento no podía quitar el beso de su cabeza. Y calorcito bajo su estómago así como los escalofríos en su espalda comenzaban a fastidiarle. Recordó haberse reprochado por casi media hora sobre su comportamiento infantil. ¡Ya había pasado la etapa adolescente! Simplemente no podía sonrojarse como si tuviera catorce o dieciséis.

- Con Sasuke no tenemos ningún malentendido – mintió. La Hyuuga sacó en claro que el problema se había solucionado. Como pocas veces que tomaba una decisión de esa magnitud, Hinata apresó el brazo de la pelirosa para dirigirse a la siguiente tienda de kimonos.

- Naruto-kun llevó a Sasuke-kun a comprar un kimono – comentó atravesando la calle – tanto Sasuke-kun como tú han olvidado traer kimonos.

- ¿Qué? – frunció el entrecejo con duda. La ojiblanca sonrió suavemente por el despiste de Sakura.

- Hoy es siete de julio, Sakura-san. Se celebra Tanabata.

Miró en silencio todas las ramitas de bambú con peticiones de colores que había visto a lo largo de la caminata y se sintió como una tonta. A esas alturas de su vida olvidaba cumpleaños, y fiestas nacionales de su propio país. No quería saber que venía luego.

-

-

- ¡Vamos, teme! – gritó el rubio golpeando su espalda endemoniadamente fuerte. Él tropezó ligeramente con sus pasos y gruñó al ver a las jóvenes estúpidas que se burlaban de él. Vio a Naruto mirar a ambos lados antes de acercarse con una mano cerca de su rostro… estaba claro que le iba a contar un secreto - ¿Ya has arreglado las cosas con Sakura-chan? Por que con Hinata-chan hemos notado que están un poco distantes… ¡Pero no pongas esa cara, teme! Yo puedo ayudarte con Sakura-chan, pero, ¡No intentes nada guarro con ella o te patearé el culo!

Sasuke había dejado de oír cuando escuchó el primer 'Sakura-chan" de Naruto. Inconscientemente, sus dedos acariciaron sus labios con gesto pensativo mientras recordaba el beso. Todo había sido bruma tras verla con las mejillas tintadas y esa expresión de inocencia tímida, y cuando había tomado sus labios, sólo podía concentrarse en sentir el oleaje de sensaciones y degustar el dulce sabor.

Jamás se había descontrolado de tal manera. Por un momento había temido dañarla, pues las sensaciones habían sido tan fuertes que no supo como abordarlas. ¿Y si la próxima vez reaccionaba peor?

- ¡Hinata-chan! – Sasuke alzó la vista enfocándola sobre la pelirosa. Sakura mantuvo su mirada en el kimono con bordados de bambú, despidiéndose de él hasta que vio a Naruto acercarse.

Y sus miradas se cruzaron unos segundos antes de desviarse a cualquier otro lado.

-

-

Aburrida. Esa era la palabra que la describía perfectamente. Suspiró con la cabeza apoyada en el mueble y sus ojos chocolate se desviaron al reloj. Faltaban unos cuantos minutos para poder irse.

Aquel día se le hizo exasperantemente largo, partiendo por que Sakura estaba en unas vacaciones desestresantes junto al armani-psicópata que, ya no resultaba tan psicópata a la vista, y los dos novios. Temari le había llamado diciendo que no iría por que debía cuidar a Shikamaru. No tenía idea de detalles, la rubia dijo que se los haría saber luego, pero pensó que debía ser grave para que la Sabaku faltase a trabajar.

Por esa razón había tenido todo el día para ella sola y terminó mandándole mensajes a Neji como una vaga. Seguramente él pensaba que no trabajaba.

Miró el reloj otra vez notando que faltaban tres minutos para la hora de salida. Como de costumbre, fue a preparar sus cosas para marcharse, sin embargo, sus ojos viajaron a las puertas del ascensor que en ese momento se abrían dando paso al imponente Neji. Ah… sus cosas quedaron en algún lugar de su mente mientras iba a saludarlo.

- ¡Neji! – alzó la mano con una sonrisa que se marchitó poco a poco cuando el gerente, que iba a un lado de él, la miró mortificado. Seguramente estaba despedida desde ese instante. El hombre adelantó un par de pasos al ojiblanco y la expresión complaciente cambió a una furibunda y estricta.

- ¿Qué clases de confianzas son esas? Una empleada no puede tratar de esa manera al dueño – siseó con los dientes apretados.

Como si Neji fuese el jefe, pensó la castaña distraída hasta que procesó la información.

- Tenten – llamó él, con su traje a medida. A ella le pareció una mala broma cuando el gerente la miró incrédulo y luego le dio una mirada nerviosa.

Neji era su jefe. No era una broma.

Ella, Tenten, había estado haciendo lo que tantas veces criticó en silencio: salía con su jefe.

Y no, no era excusa el enterarse recientemente que su pareja era en realidad su jefe.

_Tenten… se acabó la felicidad._

-

-

Miró el cielo igual de ilusionada que en su niñez. Por aquellos tiempos cogía la mano de su madre y miraba con impaciencia a las luces que hacían brillar el cielo. Su padre llevaba manzanas cubiertas en caramelo y los tres se sentaban en el pasto, riendo.

Miró el kimono con bordados de bambú que había llegado tan anónimamente como el vestido de armani, estaba segura que Sasuke había sido el autor de aquel regalo, e internamente lo agradecía, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco ofendida cuando su situación económica se hacía tan evidente.

Retorció sus manos mientras veía a Hinata con el precioso kimono azul Prusia que tenía bordados de pequeñas luciérnagas en el talle. Naruto a su lado terminaba de escribir su petición en el papel colorido para luego colgarlo en el árbol de bambú. Sasuke, con ambas manos en las mangas de su kimono negro, mantenía el entrecejo fruncido sin perder de vista el cielo. Ella supuso que le molestaba la multitud reunida ahí.

- ¡Sakura-chan, te toca escribir! – tomó el alargado papel rosa y el lápiz. Dio una rápida mirada al grupo y sonrió mientras garabateaba su deseo. Con algo de timidez se acercó al Uchiha y le extendió el trozo de papel azul que quedaba junto al bolígrafo. El roce de sus manos fue electrificante para ella y sintió sus mejillas colorearse luego del escalofrío que acarició su espalda. Sakura quiso morir cuando notó la suave y arrogante sonrisa ladeada que mostró el Uchiha al notar que el contacto de sus manos era demasiado prolongado.

- ¡L-lo siento! – se disculpó torpemente. Cuando quiso quitar sus manos, no pudo. Sasuke, con suaves movimientos había cogido su mano para entrelazar sus dedos.

- Acompáñame al bambú – pidió con su profunda voz. Ella abrió su boca levemente antes de cerrarla otra vez. No quitó su mirada de Sasuke Uchiha mientras él escribía limpiamente su deseo en el pequeño pergamino de color. Lo vio alzar los brazos para alcanzar las ramas altas y colgar el papel, ella buscó alguna rama alcanzable que estuviese desocupada, sin embargo, no encontró ninguna – tu deseo estará junto al mío – Sasuke colgó el pergamino rosado en la misma rama donde descansaba su deseo y luego procedió a poner los de Hinata y Naruto que ya miraban el cielo atentos.

En todo momento Sakura revivió el beso de la mañana y el resto de momentos que pasó con él. Sus manos se empuñaros involuntariamente cuando, poniéndose en puntillas, besó la mejilla nívea del pelinegro.

Para Sasuke fue una reacción que lo desenfocó por completo; las mejillas tintadas, los labios suaves, los ojos brillantes…

Los fuegos artificiales comenzaron iluminando el cielo con multitud de colores y formas. Naruto grito entusiasmado contagiando a Hinata que sonrió suavemente…

Tal vez no eran los primeros, pero en ese momento fueron los únicos, de todas las parejas, que se besaron bajo el árbol de bambú con el fondo de los fuegos artificiales.

…

Y los papeles titilaron suavemente con el viento, siendo un recordatorio de que, tal vez, sus deseos serían cumplidos.

"_Deseo que esta tranquilidad junto a él dure para siempre"_

"_Conseguiré lo que más deseo"_

"_Espero ser muy feliz con Naruto-kun"_

"_¡Quiero estar con Hinata-chan para siempre!"_

* * *

N/A: Este final de capítulo me pareció demasiado emotivo, tanto que estuve tentada a sacarlo al igual que la escena donde a Sasuke se le cae la toalla. No estuve muy convencida, pero mi hermanita dio su opinión y pude aclararme un poco. ¡Gracias hermanita! xD

Tenten se lo tomó a broma, pero luego le entrará la histeria, ya se verá el pasado de Tenten en el siguiente capítulo. Temari también la pasó un poco mal – aunque el peor parado fue Shikamaru –. ¿Qué clase de pasado tendrá Temari que se conoce tan bien el modus operandi de los mafiosos?

Esta vez se podría decir que Sasuke se lució xD Sakura cayó completamente con ese beso que removió toda la calma que sentía, aunque su plan de "reconciliación" salió mejor de lo que esperaba. ¿A qué se debió ese impulso por besarle la mejilla? ¿Y la frase tan de película de Sasuke al decir que su deseo estaría junto al de él?

¿A alguien se le ocurre como afectará el caso del hacker en la recién iniciada relación de Sasuke y Sakura? Posiblemente Temari quiera romperle la cabeza a Itachi por dejar tan mal a su novio, y siendo que Shikamaru es tan machista, ¿aceptará de buenas maneras que la rubia interfiera?

En el próximo capítulo se mostrará el día a día luego de las vacaciones, será un cap de dos partes que se titulará _Carpe Diem_. Y para incentivar a vuestras mentes por que estaré perdida por un mes, les dejo un adelanto:

_- Te estás comportando como un estúpido adolescente _

_- Métete en tus asuntos _

_- Dentro de mis asuntos está velar por la estupidez de mi hermano menor _

_--_

_- ¡Ino!_

_- Frentuda_

_- Mi nombre es Sai – ni encantado de conocerte, ni una sonrisa, ni un rastro de timidez. Él casi la taladró con una mirada de hielo, e Ino, ignorante, sonrió._

_- Encantada, mi nombre es Sakura_

_- ¿Cómo era tu hermana? …Cuando nos vio, corrió al ascensor. Quiero que tengas cuidado._

_- Llama a la ambulancia. ¡Apresúrate, Ino está con contracciones de parto!_

_--_

_¡Maldita Sakura! O quien quiera que fuera._

_- Sasuke-kun es mío – siseó retirándose de la oficina._

_--_

_- Ponte los guantes Sakura – apremió su maestra – tu amiga estará aquí cuando haga efecto la paracervical. _

_- ¡Ya está aquí, Sakura!_

_--_

_- ¡No puedo soportar una mentira así! – gritó - ¡me estuve acostando con mi jefe!_

_--_

_Las palabras le golpearon fuertemente de un momento a otro._

_Su hija._

_- "Algo mío…" – pensó._

_El hombre que le crió en el orfanato siempre le recalcó que todo debía ser devuelto, siempre._

_¿Y ahora?_

_--_

_Neji entornó los ojos, por primera vez, prestando atención a lo que Hiashi decía. ¿Dirección?_

– _En esta carpeta está su dirección y su número de contacto… si quieres verla, no lo impediré. Es más, quiero que arregles esta situación enseguida. ¡No tolero la ineficacia! Mucho menos si viene de alguien de mi familia._

_--_

_- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? – cuestionó Chouji._

_- Si no me hubiese puesto a vivir con esa mujer… en estos momentos tendría libertad para decidir sólo por mí – bostezó_

_- Si tanto te molesta vivir conmigo, entonces ve mañana a recoger tus cosas… estúpido llorica._

_--_

_Su mente le recordó vagamente que no habían estado solos desde esa noche de fuegos artificiales en tanabata. Inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior y desvió su mirada a la ventana opuesta mientras sus mejillas ardían. _

_Parecía una completa adolescente. _

_--_

_- Esa bastarda de pelo rosa… ¡yo sigo siendo mejor que ella! – clamó._

_--_

_Ahora, sólo quería saber el nombre del bastardo en que Karin había fijado los ojos._

* * *

Y como se aprecia, aún me quedan muchas cosas que agregar, así que seguramente le sume algunos caps más, ¿Qué opinan ustedes, acorto la trama o tardo un poco más para agregar todo lo que falta? también, ¿es mejor que les comente el capítulo visto hermosamente desde mi punto de vista y que se me escapen los amados spoilers ó simplemente les dejo un adelanto que hable por sí mismo? (creo que presiento la respuesta a esta pregunta xD)

Kotte-chan: Holas! Al fin pude poner esta nueva parte, creí que nunca la subiría xD como sea, gracias por leerlo (y estoy, bien, un poco loca con los exámenes, aunque se hace lo que se puede). Espero que este cap te guste también. Ya me dirás que te pareció ese acercamiento de Sakura y Sasuke xD

Kamikaze-sama: jajajajajaja, años atrás escribía comentarios cuando estaba ebria, luego se reían de mi por que no recordaba nada xDD en fin, gracias por tu comentario, y sobre la trama, la verdad es que a veces caigo en momentos donde no sé que poner, sin embargo, la mayoría de las veces la historia se hilvana sola. Me alegra que te guste y que se aprecie el estilo ligero. ¡Nos leemos!

Asukasoad: Pues se ha enterado, lo ha pensado y las cosas terminaron así. Pero como no todo es calma cuando comienzas una relación, luego comenzarán los problemas por otras partes (sobre todo con Karin espiando a Sasuke xD) Sobre la indemnización, a Sakura la echaron de casa el mismo día, al día siguiente llegó el dinero y los padres de Sakura lo aprovecharon para cambiarse de casa y evitar las habladurías (aunque nadie se hubiese enterado que fue encarcelada). Y ¿por qué no le dieron el dinero a Sakura? ellos tomaron el dinero como propio por todos los años que estuvieron criando a Sakura.

Kaoruchan: Que alguien te ampare! Las clases por la mañana en un día sábado son lo peor! Sinceramente, aún no he pensado el motivo concreto de por qué le estaban golpeando xD aunque he inventado unas partes en el borrador de la historia. Cuando sea el momento, verás esa parte encajada con el resto, ya que aún quedan agujeros en la historia. En este cap se ha aclarado el problema de Sasuke y Sakura, ojala que te guste como quedó.

¡Gracias por leer, comentar, agregar el fic a sus favoritos (si, también a las alertas) y leerlo anónimamente sin comentar xD! ¡Nos leemos en el prox cap!


	8. Carpe Diem: Vida

N/A: No, no es broma, ¡sí, he actualizado! Las excusas están en mi perfil, aquí solo quiero decir: ¡Gracias a todos los que me enviaron MP para que actualizara!

Resumen: _No pensó que afectaría su vida cuando decidió salvarlo. No imaginó que pasaría una noche en prisión y que sería botada de casa al día siguiente, ni creyó que, cinco años después, se enamoraría del hombre en que se había convertido el muchacho moribundo._

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kishi, yo simplemente manipulo sus vidas, los mato y revivo a mi antojo. Esto es sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**Guardian**

File 08: Carpe Diem: Vida…-

Dio un suspiro mientras terminaba de poner sus nuevas adquisiciones en el mueble del televisor. A un lado de la fotografía de su cumpleaños que pasó con Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata, se encontraban otras dos fotografías con los mismos integrantes; en la primera salían los cuatro. Sakura sonrió al ver el gesto serio del pelinegro en esa fotografía, Naruto casi estrangulaba cariñosamente a una roja Hyuuga que mantenía la sonrisa tímida. Ella estaba a un lado de Sasuke con una de sus pocas sonrisas sinceras.

La otra fotografía era sólo de ella y… su novio. Él sonreía suavemente, casi no se notaba su sonrisa pues, parecía una mueca intimidatoria. A su lado, ella apresaba su brazo con una deslumbrante sonrisa alegre. Ambos vestían kimonos y estaban a un lado del gigantesco bambú donde brillaban miles de pergaminos coloreados.

Ese había sido el mejor día de Tanabata que había vivido.

La sonrisa estúpida volvió a su rostro cuando recordó las palabras de Sasuke: _"Esperé mucho por este momento, Sakura"_.

Definitivamente, desde el día de Tanabata en adelante, habían sido las mejores vacaciones de su vida. Se sintió feliz, deslumbrante y despreocupada. El mundo había parecido algo completamente diferente para ella.

Lástima que tuviese que regresar a casa, pensó. Lo primero que avistó cuando abrió la puerta del apartamento, fue la correspondencia: cuentas, cuentas y más cuentas… pero no permitió que perturbase su ánimo. Pasó de las cuentas y fue directamente a dormir tras hablar unos momentos con Sasuke, quien la había escoltado a casa.

Ese día tocaba desempolvar toda la casa y organizar las cuentas. Tal vez, más tarde, llamaría a Temari y Tenten para saber que había sucedido en su ausencia.

A medida que se entretenía lavando la vajilla, una sombra caminaba de un lado a otro frente al apartamento de Sakura mientras debatía la idea de llamar o no.

-

-

La noche anterior, su hermano lo había recibido con una mueca que auguraba problemas. Podría haberlo escuchado, sin embargo, como él estaba en su nube, no tomó en cuenta el escaso comentario de Itachi.

- Tenemos que hablar – había dicho con su usual inexpresividad.

- Mañana. Necesito descansar – y había cerrado la puerta de su casa.

Por lo mismo esa mañana se había levantado temprano, pero antes de que Itachi le dijese cual era el problema que se había generado en la empresa por su poca profesionalidad, tomaría un buen desayuno.

La sonrisa de Sakura ocupó su mente mientras vertía el café recién hecho en la taza, inconscientemente sonrió un poco. Esa misma sonrisa fue vista nuevamente por Itachi, quien se sentó en la mesa de la cocina para beber su café ya servido. El mayor no pudo evitar guardar silencio.

- Te estás comportando como un estúpido adolescente – dejó caer. Le hizo gracia cuando la sonrisa bobalicona de Sasuke cambió al careto serio de siempre. Podía decir que se sentía un poco más tranquilo.

- Métete en tus asuntos – respondió Sasuke agriamente.

- Dentro de mis asuntos está velar por la estupidez de mi hermano menor – confesó como si fuese lo más evidente. El menor gruñó en respuesta – mientras estuviste fuera descubrimos al hacker – cambió de tema y a su vez, obtuvo toda la atención de Sasuke – Shikamaru Nara. Fue contratado por las empresas Hyuuga.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo rápidamente. ¿Shikamaru no era el nombre del novio de una de las amigas de Sakura? Chasqueó la lengua frustrado, ¿por qué demonios debían presentarse ese tipo de situaciones ahora que finalmente había podido acercarse lo suficiente a la ojiverde?

Estaba seguro que alguien le tenía manía.

-

-

La mujer bajó del taxi siendo ayudada diligentemente por su marido. Ino sabía que a Sai no le hacía gracia esa visita, pero accedía a acompañarla para que no volviese sola a casa.

Con la cajita llena de dulces llevando el logo de la pastelería que quedaba a unas cuadras de su casa, Ino sonrió al entrar al edificio. Sai preguntó por el departamento de Haruno Sakura con una mueca molesta que debió intimidar un poco al guardia. Tomaron el ascensor para llegar al piso y la rubia quiso tomarse su tiempo para llegar a la puerta indicada.

Tras hablar con su rival, se había enterado que Sakura estaría fuera tres semanas, el mismo día que lo supo, sacó cuentas sobre los días y se preparó para visitarla. La frentuda debía recibirla sí o sí.

- ¿No te sientes mal? – cuestionó por tercera vez su marido, ella sonrió tercamente y negó a pesar de que sintiese unos cuantos dolores desde hace unas horas. Le escuchó suspirar mientras alzaba su mirada al pasillo.

En el fondo, una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios se paseaba de un lado a otro, se detenía en una puerta que miraba largamente y luego volvía a caminar. A Ino le extrañó, sobre todo cuando identificó esa puerta con el número de Sakura. Cuando la niña los avistó, detuvo su caminata y luego se fue al ascensor. Al pasar a un lado de Ino, la Yamanaka no pudo evitar comparar los ojos con los jades de Sakura. Eran idénticos.

Llamó al timbre y la leve excitación que sentía cuando entró al edificio se acrecentó de manera notable. Mordió su labio inferior cuando escuchó ruido de pasos dentro del apartamento y carraspeó un poco cuando se oyó el cerrojo de la puerta. Sai posó una mano en su hombro para que Ino dejase de temblar.

Y cuando Sakura abrió la puerta, le pareció ver una fotografía de recién casados que se encandilaban por el flash de la cámara… o al menos fue así cuando vio la deslumbrante sonrisa de Ino.

- ¡Ino! – exclamó tras unos segundos de desconcierto.

- Frentuda – respondió el saludo con malicia mientras entraba al apartamento. Sai alzó ambas cejas viendo el piso reluciente, los adornos brillantes y los cojines pulcramente ordenados, Ino tampoco pasó el detalle por alto – ¿estabas aseando? – la pelirosa dio una sonrisa cansada quitando la pañoleta de su cabeza.

- Ya casi termino. Sólo falta mi habitación – respondió – pero siéntense – la rubia antes de sentarse le entregó la caja de pastelillos. Sakura rápidamente puso el hervidor y acomodó los pastelillos en un plato que luego llevó a la baja mesita en medio de los sofás.

- No te he visto desde la fiesta, ¿cómo está tu embarazo? – incómodamente aclaró en su mente que la brecha entre ambas era más grande de lo que imaginaba.

Habían perdido tantos años y, seguramente habían cambiado tanto que, daba la impresión de estar forzando una conversación amigable con una extraña. La culpabilidad arreció sobre ella cuando Ino sonrió con nostalgia y comprensión. Tal vez se había dado cuenta también del risco que las separaba.

- Mi embarazo está bien, la obstetra dijo que posiblemente se adelante por que soy madre primeriza – sonrió acariciando el prominente vientre. Un silencio se insertó. Sakura no sabía bien que decir para que no sonara estúpido – no conoces a mi esposo, ¿verdad frentuda? – internamente agradeció que empleara el mote que la picaba en su infancia, de alguna manera, se podía sentir un poquito más cercana…

- Mi nombre es Sai – ni encantado de conocerte, ni una sonrisa, ni un rastro de timidez. Él casi la taladró con una mirada de hielo, e Ino, ignorante, sonrió.

- Encantada, mi nombre es Sakura – no pensó en agregar su apellido puesto que él tampoco puso demasiado esfuerzo en la presentación.

- Sakura – interrumpió el duelo de miradas que mantenían el pelinegro con la ojiverde – quería saber como estabas, pero también… – apretó sus manos sobre sus piernas – pregunté a la novia de Shikamaru sobre ti luego de que dejaras la fiesta… quería saber que habías hecho durante todo este tiempo y tener más detalles de lo que sucedió realmente, por eso…

- Por eso viniste aquí – terminó Sakura. La muchacha suspiró y se levantó a preparar té. Al volver, miró a la rubia unos momentos alegrándose de que Ino aún mantuviese su manera directa de preguntar las cosas, aunque con el tiempo se había hecho más vacilante – pasaron un par de cosas recientemente que completan la historia – aclaró – como el misterio de quién era el muchacho que salve.

-

-

Dos semanas y seis días. Ese fue el tiempo suficiente para presentar su carta de dimisión en el centro comercial Juuken, conseguir un trabajo como maestra temporal de ninjutsu en el dojo de Gai y encerrarse una semana completa en un entrenamiento intensivo.

Él la había llamado incontables veces, había enviado mensajes…

No respondió ni uno sólo, ni siquiera los vio. El móvil estuvo relegado bajo la almohada y finalmente terminó por descargarse.

Realizó una secuencia de ejercicios que finalizó con una voltereta perfecta. Secó el sudor de su frente mientras recobraba el aliento y notó que serían las diez de la mañana.

- Tal vez debería dormir – se dijo. Sin embargo, desechó el pensamiento rápidamente para tomar la katana y comenzar los ejercicios que había repetido toda la noche.

A pesar del tiempo que había pasado, no podía quitarse de la cabeza el escabroso conocimiento que tuvo en el centro comercial. Pero lo que hasta en ese momento no dejaba de atosigarla, era la expresión culpable de Neji. Y le dolía recordar sus ojos claros o las sonrisas ladeadas que le daba sólo a ella.

La katana cayó al suelo y el sonido metálico resonó en el dojo vacío. Pasó las manos por su cara a medida que se dejaba caer sobre el piso. Estaba cansada y, de alguna manera, vacía. Detestaba sentirse tan vulnerable por algo así… era como si su pasado se empeñara en burlarse de ella.

En esas dos semanas y seis días, no había podido quitar a Neji de su cabeza. Y como cada vez que su ánimo bajaba desde ese día, abrazó sus rodillas y ocultó su rostro mientras lloraba en silencio.

-

-

No sabía que estaba pensando Ino en ese momento, incluso su marido se veía pensativo, y tal vez, un poco preocupado.

Ella simplemente había contado todo desde la graduación; la rubia había puesto una expresión soñadora cuando le dijo que el chico que había salvado cinco años atrás, ahora era su novio. Le explicó como había conocido a Temari y luego a Tenten mientras trabajaba en el centro comercial Juuken, y luego contó su reencuentro con Naruto el mismo día que Hinata se había comprometido realmente con el rubio. Tras eso desvió el tema a Shikamaru, Anko y su maestra Tsunade, hasta finalmente contar su desagradable experiencia de ser raptada y golpeada por un asesino en serie que luego quería matarla. La aparición del pelirrojo y la secretaria llamaron la atención de Ino. Murmuró un poco sobre su salud, el ultimátum de Tsunade y el reencuentro poco esperado con sus padres y su nueva hija.

- ¿Cómo era tu hermana? – tanteó la rubia haciendo una ligera mueca.

- Hermanastra. Deben haberla adoptado – aseguró – por que siempre dejaron claro que sólo necesitaban a buena hija… – suspiró – la niña era rubia y tenía ojos verdes. No la recuerdo mucho, ella estaba en segundo plano mientras discutía con mí… padre – susurró la última palabra.

- Pienso que hubiese sido divertido ver la reacción del señor Haruno – río Ino casi forzadamente. A Sakura le extrañó – recuerdo que se marcaba una vena en su frente cuando veía al gato de la señora Noriko destruyendo su jardín – Sakura sonrió suavemente – Sakura – llamó la rubia. La aludida no pudo dejar pasar el abrupto cambio de humor que tuvo – la niña rubia de ojos verdes estaba paseándose por tu puerta antes de que llegáramos.

- ¿Qué?

- Cuando nos vio, corrió al ascensor. Quiero que tengas cuidado – pidió levantándose con dificultad. Sai la ayudó inmediatamente – vendré a verte cuando pueda – notó el caminar errático de la rubia y sacó conclusiones enseguida.

- Espera Ino, ¿son contracciones? – al recibir un asentimiento, se aventuró a cuestionar más – ¿Hace cuanto que las estás sintiendo? ¿Qué fecha te dio la obstetra para el parto?

- Hace más de una hora y cada 5 minutos. El parto sería dentro de la semana subsiguiente – sonrió levemente antes de masajear cerca de sus riñones. Sakura pensó en un montón de insultos que decir, pero tomó el teléfono inalámbrico y se lo tiró al pelinegro que lo atrapó en el acto.

- Llama a la ambulancia. La dirección es: edificio norte de Sorashima, quinto piso, apartamento 527. Apresúrate, Ino está con contracciones de parto – no se quedó a ver como los ojos del pelinegro se abrían debido al absoluto control que ella presentaba a pesar de estar nerviosa. En ese momento su prioridad era que Ino aguantara lo suficiente hasta que llegase la ambulancia. Si se presentaba el peor de los casos, Ino rompería aguas de camino al hospital.

- Escucha Ino, comienza a respirar a un ritmo regular para aguantar la siguiente contracción, y no pujes en caso de que te den ganas – la rubia exhaló mientras caminaba de un lado a otro con ambas manos en su espalda.

- Eso lo sé, frente de marquesina. Fui a las clases que daba mi matrona… pero es condenadamente difícil lo que me estás pidiendo – Sakura sonrió afectadamente. Corrió a su habitación hasta alcanzar el móvil y marcó el número que sabía de memoria.

- ¡Tsunade-shishiou! Ino… quiero decir, una amiga está por ponerse de parto… sus contracciones son de más de una hora cada 5 minutos… su marido ha llamado a la clínica… ¿podría atenderla cuando llegue?... ¿está allá? ¡Gracias! – volvió al salón encontrando a Sai sosteniendo la mano de Ino. La rubia no dejaba de dar vueltas y de vez en cuando se detenía unos segundos antes de caminar otra vez - ¿en cuanto llegan?

- Ocho o diez minutos – respondió el pelinegro.

- Bien, mi maestra nos estará esperando – se quedó pensativa unos momentos antes de mirar al pelinegro - ¿tienen el número de la doctora que guió el embarazo? Necesito el historial médico para hacer el papeleo.

- Sai… ve a buscar el bolso que preparé… ¡oh, por dios! Está en el armario – consiguió decir. Sakura se sorprendió de que el muchacho no vacilara a la hora de cumplir el mandato de Ino. Él simplemente se fue diciendo que se verían en el hospital.

-

-

Dio distraídamente un vistazo al reloj cuadrado de números digitales que colgaba sobre la recepción. Los policías se paseaban de un lado a otro con tanta normalidad que llegaba a abrumarla.

Recordaba que siendo una niña paseaba muchas veces por las comisarías. Yashamaru les acompañaba a visitar a su padre luego de que asesinara a su madre. En ese tiempo Kankuro y Gaara no comprendían la situación, y ella, siendo la mayor, debía cumplir el pequeño capricho de sus hermanos para ver al asesino, aunque no le gustara.

Él siempre cometía faltas, anteponía su bienestar al de su familia, veía por sus necesidades antes de velar por si ellos tenían un trozo de pan para comer… actualmente seguía sin comprender por qué se casó con su madre. Ella siempre la vio llorando en los rincones luego de que su padre saliera de casa y la puerta retumbara en el marco.

Su tío Yashamaru siempre se quejó en silencio de él, y siempre decía que no podía pasar por encima de la decisión de su hermana. En ese momento a Temari le parecieron excusas por que los problemas legales no existían para ella.

Cuando sus hermanos crecieron unos cuantos años, Yashamaru murió. Ellos pasaron a manos de Baki, un amigo de su padre que, aún estaba pagando sentencia. Con el tiempo Temari había comprendido mejor la situación conflictiva de sus padres y miraba con terror como Kankuro y Gaara seguían el mismo camino. Baki no hacía demasiado por ellos, salvo darles dinero.

A los doce años ella hacía los quehaceres del hogar, estudiaba y administraba el dinero para sus hermanos. Era llamada todos los días al colegio por que Kankuro se peleaba con los niños, también era avisada por que Gaara intimidaba a sus compañeros con amenazas.

Su vida siguió de igual manera hasta que cumplió los dieciséis; Kankuro fue arrestado por escupir a un policía, ingerir alcohol en vía pública y atentar contra la moral. Sólo firmó el libro por dos meses y luego de eso pareció completamente reformado cuando comenzó a ayudarla en casa y ser un poco más responsable. En ese momento se sintió aliviada de sentir que el peso sobre sus hombros aminoraba, sin embargo, Gaara dejó de llegar a casa y su actitud era más agresiva que antes.

Alzó la mirada notando que Shikamaru volvía. Dio un suspiro levantándose enseguida para salir de ese lugar.

Como cada vez que le acompañaba a firmar el libro, Temari revisaba minuciosamente que volviese intacto… o al menos, como había llegado. El Nara aún tenía raspones, costras y unas cuantas vendas, sobre todo en sus manos; los hematomas de su cuerpo se mantenían, aunque más leves. Lo importante era que el dolor se había ido y Shikamaru podía moverse libremente.

Si no fuese por esa maldita Uchiha Corp.… era cierto que tenían el derecho a parar las incursiones ilegales que hacía Shikamaru para las empresas Hyuuga, sin embargo, el método empleado había sido demasiado poco profesional.

- Vamos – dijo el castaño comenzando a caminar. La rubia le siguió pensando en hablar con Sakura para obtener información del responsable. También pasó por su cabeza visitar a Tenten. Luego de la dimisión que había presentado, no había sabido mucho de ella.

-

-

Ceñuda y escondiendo su rostro tras la agenda que siempre portaba, miraba atenta como Sasuke marcaba su móvil con esa sonrisa estúpida que se mantenía en su rostro desde hacía meses. Aquella sospechosa sonrisa se había marcado más tras volver de su viaje, estaba completamente segura.

Se acercó un poco más teniendo la excusa de avisarle sus próximas reuniones si llegaba a descubrirla. Estando lo suficientemente cerca, vio como el Uchiha dirigía el timbre de la empresa a la mesa en lugar del folio que debía timbrar y firmar. La atención de él se volcó completamente en lo que sea que estuviese hablando.

- Creí que había sucedido algo – murmuró con una nota de alivio – avísame para recogerte, hoy anunciaron lluvia… no es molestia, Sakura – se mostró un poco dubitativo antes de añadir algo que la ofuscó por completo. Como si el nombre de una fémina no fuese suficiente, ironizó para sí misma – luego podemos ir a tomar algo – la sonrisa de Sasuke en ese momento fue deslumbrante.

¡Maldita Sakura! O quien quiera que fuera.

- Sasuke-kun es mío – siseó Karin retirándose de la oficina.

-

-

Calma. Tranquilízate. Inhala y exhala…

_¡Y una Mierda!_

No podía hacerse la idea de que era un caso común como los anteriores donde Tsunade la invitaba a participar. De hecho era una operación para el parto de Ino.

- Ponte los guantes Sakura – apremió su maestra – tu amiga estará aquí cuando haga efecto la paracervical.

Sakura cerró los ojos con nerviosismo.

La ambulancia las había traído. Durante el camino, Ino había estrujado su mano cada vez que llegaba una contracción que, según ella, eran cada vez más fuertes, constantes y duraderas. Intentó tranquilizarla con lo que fuera mientras la rubia era monitoreada por los paramédicos.

Cuando llegó al hospital, Shizune hizo tantas preguntas que a Ino le resultaron molestas, lo supo por la expresión que mantuvo mientras se la llevaban a un cuarto para prepararla.

Luego de eso se había encontrado con Tsunade y su maestra la había metido dentro del quirófano para prepararse e intervenir en la operación. No había pasado demasiado tiempo cuando Sai llegó cargando un bolso, lo vio mientras salía de la sala en espera de que trajeran la camilla de la Yamanaka. Ella le indicó la habitación ya con la malla en el cabello, la mascarilla y el traje para operar. Él la había mirado unos momentos desconcertado antes de Tsunade la metiese a quirófano nuevamente para que se pusiera los guantes.

Y en ese momento estaba ahí, pensando que intervenir a una persona tan conocida le daba retorcijones en el estómago del nerviosismo por creer que haría las cosas mal.

Intentó tranquilizarse al recordar su conversación con Sasuke. Una sonrisa afloró en sus labios antes de que escuchara a Tsunade.

- ¡Ya está aquí, Sakura!

_Oh, por dios…_

-

-

Shikamaru partió al restaurante de Chouji mientras ella terminaba de preparar la caja de bombones para Tenten. Sabía que su antigua compañera de trabajo estaría deprimida de alguna manera, y la mejor forma de animar a alguien era con chocolate. Ella lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Llegó al apartamento de Tenten tras subir las escaleras. El ascensor había muerto hace un par de semanas. Golpeó la puerta y llamó al timbre casi diez veces antes de que una exhausta Tenten le abriera la puerta con unas ojeras notables y una mueca que quería pasar por sonrisa.

- Te ves preciosa – ironizó. La castaña se hizo a un lado con una mueca que esta vez pareció una sonrisa.

- Se hace lo que se puede – murmuró. Pasó rápidamente por la cocina y puso el agua hervir para preparar té.

Temari observó el lugar en silencio. No había nada fuera de lugar desde la última vez que lo había visto; todo en orden, nada faltaba que demostrase la desesperación de su dueña, salvo la claridad que era cubierta por las gruesas cortinas.

- ¿Por qué dimitiste? – cuestionó segundos después que la castaña se sentó en el sofá verde limón abrazando sus rodillas.

- Recuerdas a… – ahogó una exhalación y cerró los ojos unos momentos cuando su estómago rugió. Sólo eso necesitó la rubia para comprender con quién era el problema, no obstante, eso no aclaraba por qué había dimitido.

- Al supuesto ciego – terminó ella. La castaña asintió apretando los puños.

- ¡No puedo soportar una mentira así! – gritó. Temari, acostumbrada a esos arranques violentos de humor, guardó silencio - ¡me estuve acostando con mi jefe!

La Sabaku chasqueó la lengua comprendiendo la situación enseguida.

Su amistad con Tenten inició por que ambas tenían pasados similares. A diferencia de ella, Tenten vivió día a día como su madre se demacraba y se transformaba en la sombra de lo que alguna vez había sido… por culpa su jefe.

Luego de que su madre muriera, Tenten vivió una relación amorosa con quien, tras enterarse por terceros, era su jefe. Desde ese momento el tema se transformó en tabú.

Parecía retorcidamente irónico que viviese nuevamente la situación, y por eso a Temari no le extrañó su renuncia repentina. ¿Qué debía decir para animarla?

- ¿Y qué has estado haciendo estas semanas? – la castaña lo pensó unos momentos antes responder. Obviamente no pasó por alto el cambio drástico de tema.

- Soy maestra temporal de ninjutsu en el dojo del maestro Gai – respondió encaminándose para preparar té. La rubia le siguió a la cocina.

- Podríamos ir a ver a Sakura – sugirió todo lo sutil que pudo para sacarla del apartamento. La castaña pareció pensárselo unos momentos antes de sonreír nostálgicamente.

- Siendo Sakura, llegó a dormir y hoy está ordenando su apartamento – le entregó una taza a Temari y luego se encaminó a la sala con la cajita de chocolates y su taza – hoy no tengo ánimos de salir… la verdad es que no he dormido desde ayer, sólo me he dedicado a hacer ejercicio – confesó incómoda de mostrar qué tanto le había afectado su situación con él – mañana podríamos hacer una salida. Quiero que Sakura me cuente como le fue en su viaje con el adonis-psicópata – sonrió, pensó Temari, aunque se tratara de una sonrisa cansada. Internamente se alegró cuando un esbozo de plan apareció en su cabeza.

- Vamos al restaurante de un amigo de Shikamaru. Quiero probar el capuchino que sirven allá – añadió sin dejar hablar a la castaña – ahora ve a vestirte que necesitas comer, ¡estás en los huesos!

-

-

A pesar de su expresión tranquila e indiferente, Sai estaba nervioso. Sus ojos se desviaban seguidamente a la puerta doble y cerrada. De vez en cuando seguía a las enfermeras que entraban y salían del quirófano. Él podría haber entrado, pero se cuestionó justamente en ese momento cuál sería su aporte si estuviera con Ino. Declinó la oferta y se quedó esperando en el pasillo, sin embargo, las preguntas innecesarias abordaron su mente causándole inquietud.

Sabía que Ino estaba bien. Haruno – que no se veía tan fea ahora – la estaba ayudando.

Se levantó rápidamente cuando las puertas fueron abiertas. Una enfermera salió cargando un pequeño bulto mientras la luz roja se apagaba. Su mano tembló enseguida cuando quiso alzarla para tocar al pequeño bulto.

_Su hija._

Las palabras le golpearon fuertemente de un momento a otro.

_Su hija._

- "Algo mío…" – pensó sin saber como sentirse realmente. Miró su mano unos momentos antes de seguir con la mirada a la enfermera.

Jamás había tenido nada suyo. El hombre que le crió en el orfanato siempre le recalcó que todos los materiales se le facilitaban por una causa, sin embargo, eso no significaba que fuera a quedárselos. Todo debía ser devuelto, siempre.

¿Y ahora?

¿Esa niña debía ser devuelta? ¿Dónde?

_Con Ino._

- ¿Sai? – sus ojos enfocaron a la pelirosa que, parpadeando curiosa, le miraba – Ino será trasladada a un cuarto, ¿quieres ir a verla?

Y esa mujer que había aparecido otra vez… ¿Debía devolver a Ino también?

- Escucha, sé que no te llevas bien conmigo, pero Ino quedó bastante delicada… me gustaría hacer una tregua para que ella no se exalte. Tiende a ser muy histérica – sonrió como si estuviese recordando algo.

Normal, pensó él. Esa mujer la conocía de antes, tenían recuerdos juntas. Estaba seguro que querría llevársela también.

- Oye – la ojiverde frunció el entrecejo – aunque te caiga mal, al menos ten la decencia de atender cuando alguien te habla – la expresión del pelinegro siguió imperturbable con la nada escrita en ella - ¿vas a ver a Ino o no? me costó bastante pedirle permiso a mi maestra, y---

- Fea – cortó él. Sakura abrió la boca y luego la cerró frunciendo los labios con indignación – ¿cómo sabes que algo te pertenece?

- Algo te pertenece cuando lo consigues con esfuerzo – respondió automáticamente aunque su rostro reflejara desconcierto por el insulto reciente.

- Esfuerzo – meditó él con la mano en su barbilla. Sakura no pudo evitar alzar ambas cejas por la actitud extraña del marido de su amiga. Tal vez él estaba nervioso y actuaba de esa manera por ser padre primerizo…

- ¡Sakura, ven aquí! – ambos miraron a la mujer rubia que llamaba desde la sala de operaciones.

- Trasladaremos a Ino al piso dos, su habitación es la 203 – informó antes de irse.

-

-

Revisó el folio con seriedad, sin embargo, su mirada se desvió al móvil sobre la mesa. Sabía que por más que mirase el teléfono, este no le dejaría la respuesta que él deseaba.

Después de todo, parecía que realmente ella le había dejado.

Hiashi miró en silencio los movimientos de su sobrino. No dijo nada cuando el joven no respondió su pregunta; suponía que su mente estaba en algún lugar lejano a la oficina. Por lo mismo, no se alteró cuando el Hyuuga menor pasó a llevar la taza de café y esta se derramó sobre los papeles pendientes. Lo que sí le molestó, fue que Neji ni siquiera prestara atención a la mancha de café que continuaba extendiéndose y arruinando los folios que había a un lado.

- Neji – llamó con voz más ronca de lo usual. El muchacho alzó la vista, parpadeó, y luego sus ojos se abrieron un poco más al notar el problema con el café. Lo rescatable, según Hiashi, era que, Neji llamó enseguida a la secretaria para que llevase algo para limpiar mientras apartaba el resto de papeles. El líder del grupo Hyuuga suspiró sabiendo que al menos su sobrino no había sido dominado completamente por la estupidez.

Él sabía que Neji estaba saliendo con una muchacha del centro comercial que administraba. Naturalmente, quiso cerciorarse de qué clase de chica era la que robaba la concentración a su sobrino; a su parecer era una joven humilde, esforzada y peligrosa… dependiendo del punto en que se viera su manejo profesional con las armas. Hiashi había previsto un final así cuando leyó el expediente de la muchacha: demasiados jefes, relaciones fracasadas y una familia destruida. Si no hubiese cortado con Neji podría pensar que la joven estaba mal, y lo hubiese dejado estar si no fuese por que su sobrino se vio realmente afectado.

Que Neji fallara tan ínfimamente en algo, era motivo de preocupación, puesto que era un genio.

La secretaria, igual de eficiente que todo el personal del lugar, controló inmediatamente la situación del café y se llevó los papeles estropeados para tirarlos a la basura. Ella aludió diligentemente que había sacado una copia de seguridad por cualquier problema que surgiera.

- Ami, trae también la dirección que te pedí investigar – la muchacha asintió enseguida excusándose para salir. Neji entornó los ojos, por primera vez, prestando atención a lo que Hiashi decía. ¿Dirección?

- Esta es – avisó la muchacha entregándole un folio al líder – también está la investigación de los detectives sobre el entorno – y nuevamente se marchó en silencio. Neji frunció aún más su entrecejo mientras veía a su tío leer, de manera despreocupada, dicho folio con la famosa dirección desconocida.

- Dentro de estas semanas pasadas te he notado demasiado distraído – habló de improviso. El menor sintió el pinchazo de alerta y su mente subió revoluciones para intentar descifrar el movimiento de su tío – he investigado un poco hasta encontrar el problema – el sudor helado comenzó a expandirse por su espalda. Hiashi se tomaba su tiempo en ver las reacciones poco disimuladas de su sobrino. Era realmente inquietante que su pulcra y excelsa actitud se tambaleara por semejante mujer – en esta carpeta está su dirección y su número de contacto… si quieres verla, no lo impediré. Es más, quiero que arregles esta situación enseguida. ¡No tolero la ineficacia! Mucho menos si viene de alguien de mi familia.

La carpeta cayó suavemente sobre el escritorio seco y luego la puerta se cerró anunciando que Hiashi Hyuuga había abandonado la oficina. Mientras tanto, los papeles que relataban el pasado secreto de la muchacha, se reflejaban en las pupilas claras del incrédulo implicado.

-

-

El café frío fue reemplazado por otro humeante. El aroma a capuchino llegó a su nariz y le fue imposible que sus papilas gustativas no reaccionaran. Su amigo se sentó a su lado aprovechando que a esas horas ya casi nadie iba al restaurante.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? – cuestionó comiendo unos palitos de chocolate. Shikamaru suspiró cansado, aunque no fue impedimento para darle un sorbo a la taza de capuchino. Se quemó la lengua y rezagó la taza a una orilla de la mesa con fastidio.

- Es cierto que puedo hacer muchas cosas, pero lo único que me motiva es el trabajo actual que tengo… y para Temari es peligroso – concluyó tras un silencio.

- Pero ella sólo recriminó a Uchiha Corp., no dijo que había sido tu culpa. Eso fue lo que dijiste – el Nara miró a un lado antes de asentir.

- No quiero que ella se preocupe, pero tampoco quiero dejar lo que me gusta hacer. En este trabajo los riesgos son claros: si te pillan, entonces acepta lo que venga por tu descuido. Lo problemático es que no hay empresas que te contraten indefinidamente. Si tuviera un contrato al menos podría tener seguro, alguna indemnización por daños o protección contra personas hostiles…

Chouji asintió en silencio mientras lo pensaba mejor. A pesar de que a su compañero se le diera mejor pensar, él podía sacar en claro las cosas más obvias: Shikamaru no quería ver la expresión preocupada de la mujer que vivía con él.

Chouji sabía que se trataba de una mujer con carácter fuerte, feminista en extremo y algo brusca al mostrar cariño, incluso para él estaba claro; que se preocupe por que Shikamaru tenga un par de rasguños significaba que le importaba en extremo. Y a Shikamaru también le importaba esa mujer.

- Si no me hubiese puesto a vivir con esa mujer… en estos momentos tendría libertad para decidir sólo por mi – bostezó estirando sus brazos mientras la silla se inclinaba hacia atrás. Su expresión se relajó considerablemente cuando la vio.

- Si tanto te molesta vivir conmigo, entonces ve mañana a recoger tus cosas… estúpido llorica – siseó saliendo tan rápido como había entrado.

- Ella es Temari – murmuró a su amigo que se mantenía atónito – querías que te la presentara algún día, ¿no?

-

-

Recordó a Ino mientras afirmaba su chaqueta frente a las puertas del hospital. Por suerte el parto había salido bien y la primera revisión de Ino también. Tendría dos días de reposo y ella sería la encargada de ver el estado junto a la enfermera asignada. Tsunade dijo que sería una valiosa experiencia para su futuro y ella lo creyó completamente. No había visto a Sai, pero suponía que estaba confuso. Tranquilizó a Ino diciendo que él llegaría pronto, esperaba que no se tardara.

Reconoció enseguida las luces altas del automóvil negro y sonrió internamente cuando éste dio una rápida vuelta dejando la puerta del copiloto frente a ella.

Sasuke bajó del automóvil con una sonrisa que contagió a Sakura. Sus mejillas se colorearon cuando él se acercó y besó castamente su frente antes de tomar su mano y pedirle que entrara al_ Koenigsegg CCXR._

Su mente le recordó vagamente que no habían estado solos desde esa noche de fuegos artificiales en tanabata. La extraña sensación apareció bajo su estómago otra vez y estuvo tentada a juntar sus piernas para que no temblaran. Miró de reojo a Sasuke notando su perfil y la concentración que mostraban sus ojos al manejar. Inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior y desvió su mirada a la ventana opuesta mientras sus mejillas ardían.

Parecía una completa adolescente.

-

-

La mueca de ira se mostró completamente cuando el _Koenigsegg CCXR_ partió del hospital. Karin chirrió sus dientes mientras la furia se abría paso tras recordar el maldito beso de Sasuke Uchiha.

- Esa bastarda de pelo rosa… ¡yo sigo siendo mejor que ella! – clamó. Su puño se estrelló en el muro bajo la seria y afilada mirada de Suigetsu.

Él también estuvo molesto… y también un poco decepcionado cuando se enteró que Karin lo había utilizado de chofer. Bien, no era problema. Podía jactarse de reír cuando veía a un par de mujeres peleando a puñetazos, sobre todo por que Karin era buena en eso. Así que tampoco estuvo molesto hasta que comprendió lo que Karin estaba haciendo.

Ahora, sólo quería saber el nombre del bastardo en que Karin había fijado los ojos.

Sabía que Karin tenía un trabajo de secretaria en Uchiha Corp., pero ignoraba, hasta ese momento, que ella se había encaprichado de un hombre que no era él.

Lamentablemente para el sujeto desconocido, él no compartía sus cosas.

Y Karin era suya.

* * *

N/A: Este capítulo ha sido partido en dos para que no resulte tan tedioso leerlo completo (aunque no por eso la segunda parte será más corta). Quería terminar la otra mitad, pero sólo avancé la mitad xD estaré doblemente pendiente para no cometer errores de tiempo o escenas.

Gracias a aquells que prefieren mis comentarios con spoiler al adelanto porque no quiero poner uno ahora, lo siento. Ahora al capítulo:

Esto comenzó bonito con Sakura rememorando sus vacaciones y ahora tenemos conspiraciones de una rival que la Haruno no tiene idea que existe (eso debe ser triste para un rival) y una "hermanastra" acosadora. Sasuke pareciera que está viviendo la "época rosa" que te hace poner buena cara a todo. Continuaría en su nube si no fuese por el favorito hermano mayor que le baja a tierra con sus comentarios tan oportunos.

¡Uchiha Corp. al fin ha descubierto al hacker! Neji se a cabreado teniendo que pagar la fianza de Shikamaru y se muestra distraído por el alejamiento de Tenten ¿debería visitarla luego de leer su expediente? ¿Creen que Hiashi es demasiado intruso? (xD) ¿qué tanto a afectado esto a Neji? ¿Posiblemente pase por alto que Hanabi desaparezca de pronto de su casa-prisión? Y Tenten completamente deprimida por revivir su pasado, se ha escudado en el entrenamiento y a cortado todo contacto con el Hyuuga ¿es el fin de esa relación?

Temari comenzó bien cuidando del Nara, pero este a dicho un comentario brusco que la ha hecho hablar con su orgullo ¿realmente piensa dejar las cosas de esa manera? ¿Por qué Shikamaru se mostró tan tranquilo cuando vio a Temari? ¿Se acabó el amor? ¿No más convivencia? ¿"No tengo idea, deja de preguntar"? xD

Suigetsu a aparecido como dos veces, pero en el siguiente cap aparecerá más (ahora que ha descubierto la obsesión de Karin, querrá sobresalir para destacar más). Karin, después de mucho especular, ¡ha descubierto a su rival! Sakura debería esperarse algún ataque de la mujer que es capaz de liarse a puñetazos para obtener lo que quiere.

Ino pudo tener a su bebé aunque fuese prematuro, pero Sai se ha ganado un par de conflictos internos al ver a la niña ¿el próximo capítulo será una reflexión de Sai? No, pero comenzará con Sai para que dejemos a Sakura descansar xD

En el próximo capítulo se solucionará más de un problema, pero también se crearán otros. ¡La boda se acerca! ¿Estarán todos bien para el gran evento?

Kotte-chan: Tus temores se han hecho realidad, Karin sí molestará a Sakura, más ahora que puede identificarla xD Mis exámenes han ido bien, pero el tiempo me ha raptado (sobre todo ahora que ya estoy por terminar el año). ¡Gracias por leer! (Y te agradezco aún más si no te has olvidado de leer la historia porque me he tardado bastante).

Asukasoad: Me encanta como se refieren a Karin, es bastante emotivo xD Tenten pareciera que está intentando sobrellevar el luto de una relación muerta, pero Neji aún no ha hecho su movimiento. Haz acertado con Temari, por que fue bastante clara al decirle a Shikamaru que fuese a buscar sus cosas… y esta es la parte vergonzosa, no he tardado un mes; pero he tardado ¡5 meses! (espero que no me odies por haber tardado tanto, pero entre esto y aquello, el tiempo desaparece). Veamos que te parece este capítulo, yo insisto en que Itachi es el que mejor actúa cada vez que aparece xD

Kaoruchan: Creo que estas son 13 escenas, aunque no están tan separadas unas de otras. Confraternizo contigo en eso de levantarse temprano, y he tardado mucho en actualizar . ¡lo siento! Tengo esperanzas de publicar el siguiente capítulo antes de que acabe el año xD

¡Gracias por leer y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! (que, espero, sea dentro de este año).


	9. Carpe Diem: Días

N/A: Pues bien, a petición de mi hermanita Kanna que inició una campaña para reordenar mi orden de prioridades en mis pocos tiempos de ocio, cumplo con mi parte. Realmente quiero agradecerle, a ella y a todas las chicas que se sumaron a la causa, porque me hicieron volver a releer los words que tenía olvidados y avanzarlo (acabo de notar que tenía un bloqueo de escritor horrible).

Resumen: _No pensó que afectaría su vida cuando decidió salvarlo. No imaginó que pasaría una noche en prisión y que sería botada de casa al día siguiente, ni creyó que, cinco años después, se enamoraría del hombre en que se había convertido el muchacho moribundo._

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kishi, yo simplemente manipulo sus vidas, los mato y revivo a mi antojo. Esto es sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**Guardian**

File 09: Carpe Diem: Días…-

Abrió la puerta con cautela. Aún era demasiado temprano como para que se aceptaran visitas, sin embargo, él era la excepción. Ya que había dormido en la azotea.

Un par de pasos más y se acercó lo suficiente. La pequeña incubadora se mostraba con un bulto rojo de cabellos como el carbón. Su hija. No, la hija de Ino, se corrigió.

Intentó acercar su mano otra vez, pero a unos pocos centímetros, se detuvo. 'Podría romperla', el pensamiento invadió su cabeza provocando un poco de temor, pero la sensación fue capaz de opacar esa pequeña, pero potente emoción que se mantenía desde que la había visto siendo cargada por la enfermera.

- ¿Qué haces Sai? – la voz adormiladamente suave lo golpeó devolviéndolo a la realidad – no sabes el dolor que pasé para traerla al mundo, así que aprende a quererla – advirtió acomodándose entre las sábanas tras ver su indecisión. Le dio una sonrisa cansada mientras él parpadeaba. Ino se veía más pálida. Como si todo su color o parte de su vitalidad hubiese desaparecido. ¿Terminaría por desaparecer Ino también?

- ¿Ino? – cuestionó tocando suavemente la mejilla de la rubia. La mujer sonrió amablemente comprendiendo lo que sucedía.

En alguna ocasión, el psicólogo que trataba a Sai le había dicho: 'Cree que nada le pertenece. Tiene un sentido de posesión nulo que no sé como explicar'

- Ven acá, tontito – susurró. Sus ojos se humedecieron y culpó enteramente al estado hormonal en el que se encontraba cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer – nunca pienses que le pertenezco a alguien más que a ti, porque fuiste tú a quien elegí para pasar el resto de mis días. Akimine también es tuya, es fruto de nuestro esfuerzo al ayudarme a superar mis traumas. Ayúdame a criarla adecuadamente, ¿vale?

El pelinegro correspondió el abrazo lentamente mientras recordaba unas palabras: _Algo te pertenece cuando lo consigues con esfuerzo_.

La fea tenía razón…

**.*.*.*.*.**

Las llaves hicieron un ligero sonido al chocar con la puerta. Él hizo una mueca por el sonido, temiendo despertar a la dueña. Temari debía estar molesta aún, pero no era como si terminase de abrir la puerta para encontrarse con sus maletas hechas. Sabía que no lo había dicho de la mejor manera posible, hablar correctamente para que se comprenda el significado real era difícil, incluso para él.

Temari jamás aceptaría ser protegida por él, como él tampoco aceptaría jamás ser protegido por ella. Ambos se bastaban así mismos para cuidarse, pero era inevitable intentar cuidar al otro por que se consideraba importante. Era problemático.

- Tsk… – cerró la puerta con una suavidad silenciosa que le dio escalofríos. Pensó que, tras armar tanto escándalo con las llaves, Temari debería estar con un ojo abierto – o escondida tras la puerta con una sartén en la mano – ironizó silenciosamente. Dio un bufido acercándose a la habitación, la puerta estaba entreabierta, como si lo invitara a pasar. Asomó su cabeza por la puerta para ver cual era el panorama del infierno que se desataría, sin embargo encontró la cama a medio hacer y con las mismas arrugas en las sábanas que habían quedado la mañana pasada.

La conclusión había sido fácil mientras observaba el entorno vacío: Temari no pasó la noche en casa porque no tenía ganas de verlo.

No pensó que ese hecho le dolería tanto.

**.*.*.*.*.**

Abrió los ojos con pereza y parpadeó pesadamente al notar que estaba en la sala, frente a la pequeña televisión apagada. Sus labios se entreabrieron al recordar de golpe lo que había sucedido. Sasuke se había quedado a ver una película y ella recordaba estar completamente concentrada en la escena del experimento cuando… cuando se quedó dormida. En realidad, no recordaba más luego de esa parte del experimento.

Se incorporó en el sofá notando el perfume de Sasuke, aunque lo encontró normal, pues la chaqueta la cubría brindándole calor.

_Calor…_

¿Dónde estaba Sasuke? La pregunta pasó por su cabeza como una alarma que la hizo saltar del sofá cual resorte. Sus ojos viajaron desde la cocina a la puerta entreabierta del baño que mantenía su luz apagada. Parpadeó otra vez, y estando más despierta, se levantó. Sobre la mesa había una nota.

"_Buenas tardes, dormilona."_

Ese fue un claro golpe a su orgullo luego de notar que eran pasados de las doce del día.

"_Me tomé la libertad de preparar el desayuno. Hoy tengo un par de reuniones con los departamentos de la corporación, así que probablemente llegaré tarde. Dejo la cena a tu elección._

_Sasuke_

_PD: me gusta la sopa de miso"_

Una sonrisa afloró en sus labios al leer esa posdata, pero sonrió aún más al releer la parte donde decía que llegaría tarde. Como si estuviésemos viviendo juntos, pensó sintiendo el calor sobre sus mejillas.

- Bien, Sakura – se dijo así misma mientras estiraba sus brazos – ¡hoy toca preparar una súper cena!

A pesar de decirlo, debió atender la puerta cuando el timbre sonó. Sakura no esperó ver por la mirilla a la niña de ojos jade y cabellos rubios. Intentó ver más allá para ver a sus padres, pero no había nadie más frente a su puerta, sólo la niña.

- Mi nombre es Haruno Himeno – se presentó correctamente formal. La ojiverde parpadeó aún sin creer la similitud de sus ojos verdes. Ella realmente era su hermana menor, no era adoptada.

¿Pero cómo…?

**.*.*.*.*.**

La tetera dio un agudo sonido hasta que Tenten giró la perilla de gas. Vació el agua dentro de la arrocera y luego la tapó para marcar el tiempo de cocción. Miró de reojo al marco que daba a la sala donde la rubia tenía su mirada fija en la televisión. Suspiró.

¿En qué momento se habían dado vuelta los roles? Claro, cuando Temari salió del restaurante Akimichi berreando como si su vida se fuese en ello. Pero no fue lo único, la Sabaku la mantuvo viendo películas de acción toda la noche mientras se bebía las latas de cerveza como si fuesen agua. Finalmente, se quedó dormida con el entrecejo fruncido.

Y en ese momento parecía una Temari con bajos niveles de energía; abrazando sus piernas con una expresión apagada y con la mirada congelada en la pantalla mientras daban las noticias. Oh bien, podía con eso. Aunque ella también hubiese recibido un golpe decepcionante.

Fuerte, debo ser fuerte, se dijo no muy convencida.

- Temari… – llamó indecisa.

- Estoy siendo estúpida ¿verdad? – cuestionó quitando su mirada del televisor – reaccioné mal. Shikamaru siempre hace las cosas con segundas intenciones. Siempre hay una gran razón para que actúe de una manera tan distinta a la suya… – caviló – iré a casa cuando terminemos de comer.

Oh bien, eso había sido más rápido de lo que pensó que sería.

**.*.*.*.*.**

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con ese muchacho? – Itachi miró nuevamente el expediente y lo dejó a un lado. Su padre esperaba una respuesta que él ya tenía, pero aún era pronto para darla.

Shikamaru Nara había dado muestra de unas excelentes habilidades para la informática. Algo que necesitaba en la corporación para eliminar por completo las intrusiones de Hiashi Hyuuga en sus sistemas.

- Un trato – adelantó sin más detalles, lo cual dejó tranquilo a Fugaku. Itachi siempre tenía buenos planes en ese tipo de situaciones, más importante, eran planes que beneficiaban a la corporación.

**.*.*.*.*.**

Silencio.

No había mejor forma de definir el ambiente entre ellas. Aunque si quería definirse a si misma en una palabra, podía usar desconcierto.

- No me decidía a hablar contigo porque no sabía como tomarías esto – comenzó a decir la niña aún en la puerta.

- Pasa y siéntate, por favor – dijo, saliendo de su estupor - ¿quieres agua? ¿zumo de fruta? ¿leche?

- No me trates como una niña – exigió sin levantar su voz – no soy tu hermanastra, sino tu hermana, ¿lo sabías? – cuestionó. A Sakura le hizo gracia que la desafiara de esa manera para que se la tomase en serio. Pensó que debió pasarlo mal con sus padres diciéndole que hacer y que no.

- Lo sé – aceptó – no hay forma de que tengas esos ojos sin ser mi hermana – dijo suavizando su mirada. La niña relajó sus hombros considerablemente y Sakura sonrió para sus adentros. Aún era una niña, pero pareciera como si no se sintiese lo suficientemente querida, sino, ¿por qué querría actuar tan maduramente para su edad? – lo que no me queda claro es cómo apareciste… tan de repente – finalizó en un murmulló.

- Viví en un orfanato hasta el día en que desapareciste de casa – aclaró – ellos me visitaban los sábados, un par de horas y sólo hablaban de ti. Siempre decían que algún día me llevarían a conocerte… supongo que la mayoría de lo que dijeron era mentira – descartó como si fuese algo que asumió hace mucho tiempo – ellos no están en buenos términos contigo…

Mientras Himeno continuaba hablando, Sakura analizaba minuciosamente sus recuerdos pasados. Su ceño comenzó a fruncirse cuando recordaba los viajes largos que realizaban sus padres el fin de semana. Concretamente los sábados. Pero también recordaba lo que su padre siempre repetía _"__no__ podemos__ mantener __a__ más __de __un__ niño__"_

_Uno_

Si mal no recordaba, su madre estaba un poco enferma y había subido considerablemente de peso antes de que ella se fuese de viaje a Francia por dos meses junto a Ino ¿qué edad tenía entonces? Diez u once años. Cuando había vuelto, su madre tenía el peso de costumbre… no. Se veía más delgada. Entonces, en el lapso de tiempo en el que ella estuvo fuera, su madre esperó a llegar a la etapa final de su embarazo para dar a Himeno en adopción. ¿Era capaz de hacer tal cosa?

- … por su puesto que, todo el tiempo que estuve en el orfanato, mis padres iban a visitarme. Las señoras me tenían lástima porque, que ellos rondaran cerca de mí todos los fin de semana, hacía ver que estaban en vías de adoptarme.

- Y eso lograba que nadie más quisiera preguntar por ti – comprendió - ¿te habría gustado ser adoptada por otra familia? – la niña negó suavemente antes de mirarla.

- No todo fue tan malo. Ellos me hacían sobre esforzarme mucho… aún lo hacen – admitió con una mueca extraña – pero de vez en cuando me contaban de mi hermana mayor – sonrió suavemente mientras sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse – y cuando veía sus trofeos, medallas y diplomas, me decía a mi misma que quería ser como ella. Así, algún día, también me iría de casa para estudiar en una universidad y tendría mi propio apartamento… de esa manera no tendría que verlos más – con calma, Sakura limpió las lágrimas y abrazó a la niña.

Le hizo gracia saber que lloraba silenciosamente como ella. Los ocasionales hipidos eran lo único que se oía, junto al tictac del reloj.

La sopa de miso tendría que esperar.

**.*.*.*.*.**

La sala de reuniones en ese momento estaba repleta con los altos cargos de la prestigiosa corporación Uchiha. Encabezando la junta con destreza y profesionalidad digna del orgullo de Fugaku, Itachi y Sasuke daban las nuevas ideas que aumentarían ventas, así como asegurarían las inversiones de quienes daban su apoyo a los prodigiosos jóvenes empresarios y a la corporación misma.

- Para la nueva publicidad de L'Ciel, Shirahime estará a cargo de encontrar a la modelo. Puesto que se trata de una nueva línea de ropa enfocaba en la temporada primavera-verano, está buscando a una modelo que pueda llevar el eslogan de frescura natural – explicó el Uchiha mayor dando por zanjado el tema de la ropa. Sasuke se levantó para pasar a otro punto de la reunión.

- Revisen la página quince del informe – pidió – las divisiones de informática y seguridad ya aclararon el asunto del hacker y también acordaron con Itachi que las habilidades demostradas podrían servir de ayuda para nuestros sistemas, hoy Itachi llevará acabo un trato con él. Sin embargo, la infiltración nos ha demostrado que tan deficiente es nuestra seguridad…

¿Qué horas eran ya? Quería ir a casa de Sakura, pensó Sasuke. Su hermano mayor sonrió suavemente antes de tomar la palabra y darle una fugaz mirada al menor que daba a entender que él le cubriría en los minutos que quedaba de la reunión. Sasuke sabía que luego debía pagar un favor, e Itachi ya sabía que quería a cambio.

La secretaria, correctamente callada y atenta a los puntos que se acordaban en la reunión, fijó su mirada en Sasuke. Aguzó sus ojos cuando le vio salir de la oficina y frunció su entrecejo en molestia.

_Esa perra rosada…_

_**.*.*.*.*.**_

Luego de comer, tanto Temari como Tenten dejaron el apartamento, la castaña iba a dar sus clases de armas y la rubia… a vagar. No podía presentarse así como así en casa, probablemente Shikamaru estuviese esperando y ella aún no sabría que decirle. Tal vez era su orgullo estúpido otra vez, o las palabras del Nara en el restaurante.

¡El restaurante!

Chouji podría aclararle las cosas. Shikamaru nunca había sido tan descuidado para hablar sobre alguien estando la persona en cuestión tras él. Apresuró el paso a la parada de taxis y tomó uno en dirección al restaurante Akimichi. No tardó más de 10 minutos, pagó al conductor y entró al lugar abarrotado de gente. Aún estaban dentro del horario de comida, por lo que era algo normal y también decía mucho de la aceptación que tenía la comida que servían ahí.

Avanzó cuidando de no tropezar con alguien o tirar algún plato de las mesas circundantes mientras alzaba su mirada tratando de encontrar a algún cocinero que le dijese donde estaba Chouji, o al mismo Chouji. Encontró a un hombre grande casi al final del local, en la barra donde esperaban los platillos. Vestía de blanco y con una pañoleta blanca en la cabeza.

- Tiene que ser él – pasó con dificultad entre las mesas hasta llegar a la barra – ¡Akimichi! – llamó. El aludido se volteó y Temari pareció ver un reconocimiento de quién era ella.

- Shikamaru no está aquí – respondió a lo evidente. La Sabaku asintió sabiéndolo y luego miró a la gente y el bullicio.

- ¿Podemos conversar? – cuestionó indecisa. Chouji, como respuesta quitó su pañoleta e hizo una seña para que le siguiera. Pasaron por las cocinas hasta la puerta trasera del restaurante donde el bullicio era menor. Fue entonces cuando vino el silencio.

- Ayer hubo un malentendido – comenzó él, recibiendo un asentimiento de la rubia – antes de que llegases, Shikamaru dijo que no quería preocuparte. Su trabajo conlleva riesgos, y él sabe… eh, tu pasado con tus hermanos – murmuró incómodo. La rubia en respuesta asintió nuevamente, porque estaba escuchando lo que suponía de conocer al Nara y no lo que su miedo le hizo creer.

- Gracias, Chouji – tal vez no tuviese modales, pues dejó al Akimichi solo, pero tenía unas ganas urgente de ver a Shikamaru y así aclarar el malentendido.

**.*.*.*.*.**

No era muy dada a comer carne, se dijo aplanando la carne hasta formar una hamburguesa que alineó con el resto. Miró la receta mientras moldeaba el último trozo de carne molida y verificó lo que la receta decía.

- Freír – murmuró viendo el sartén previamente puesto. Nunca había freído carne, de hecho, nunca había hecho esa receta. Su dieta consistía en verduras o carne de soja y nunca había tenido que freír – será como saltear y dejarlo más tiempo – dijo no muy convencida.

Hacía no más de una hora que había vuelto de hacer las compras con Himeno. La niña no quería volver a su casa, y ella tampoco estaba muy dispuesta a echarla, por lo que decidió preguntar qué quería de comida y su hermana menor sugirió hamburguesas con la seguridad de un niño en una dulcería. Bien, ella podía manejarlo, se dijo, y de momento iba bien, hasta que dejó caer la primera hamburguesa en el sartén haciéndola chisporrotear. Al ver que no pasaba nada, echó tres más, al ver que nuevamente no sucedía nada y que tomaría algo de tiempo antes de voltearlas, sacó los otros ingredientes para preparar la sopa de miso, pero luego negó, guardándolos nuevamente. Sasuke llegaría en la noche y Sakura quería tener la cena recién hecha cuando eso pasara.

Escuchó el inconfundible timbre de su móvil y observó en silencio como la niña diligentemente se levantaba, alcanzaba el aparato y se lo extendía.

- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer – mencionó, con su mano extendida. Sakura sonrió limpiando sus manos rápidamente antes de coger el móvil.

- No necesitas hacer algo que no quieres, como mi invitada basta con que te diviertas – aclaró contestando la llamada - ¿Sasuke?

- Hemos tomado un receso antes de volver a la reunión, ¿está todo bien? – la pelirosa sonrió involuntariamente por la pregunta, pero la sonrisa se disolvió enseguida al recordar que tendría a Himeno en casa cuando él llegase.

- Ah, sí, todo bien – murmuró no muy convencida, y captando un olor desconocido, miró de reojo el sartén del cual comenzaba a salir humo – Eh… Sasuke, ¡hablamos luego! – cortó la llamada, tiró el móvil que formó una perfecta parábola en el aire antes de enterrarse entre los cojines del sofá mientras quitaba la tapa del sartén y trataba de despegar las hamburguesas – Himeno, ¿no te importa comer carne un poco tostada? – preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- No importa, puedo comer lo que sea – anunció con orgullo. Sakura asintió a la pequeña y entonces cayó en cuenta de algo - ¿te siente bien? Porque te ves azul – asintió por reflejo a la voz distante de su hermana.

Le había cortado la llamada a Sasuke.

**.*.*.*.*.**

Nunca se preguntó realmente sobre la vida de Tenten. Acostumbrado a vivir el día a día y preocupado por prever sus compromisos a futuro, pensó que prestar atención al pasado era una pérdida de tiempo. Pero en ese momento lo que ocupaba tanto su presente como su futuro, era aquella mujer, y el problema actual se originaba principalmente por el pasado de ella.

Apagó el motor del _Lamborghini_ cuando estacionó frente al dojo. Había leído la dirección y también había preguntado a Lee, cuando la había reconocido. Todo apuntaba a que Tenten estaba dando clases en ese lugar con su gran dominio de armas del que él no tenía idea hasta que su extravagante compañero le había dicho en la fiesta. No estaba seguro de qué hacer cuando la viera, tal vez la castaña querría ensartarlo con alguna espada que tuviese a mano. Suspiró y cerró sus ojos.

A su mente vinieron recuerdos de todos los momentos pasados en compañía de Tenten. El relajo y libertad que sentía con ella no podía encontrarlo en compañía de otra mujer, mucho menos en algún compañero o amigo. Tenten era todo lo que necesitaba.

Bajó del _Lamborghini_ y caminó hasta la entrada del dojo. Si Maito Gai lo vio, no dio indicios de ello, aunque no podía culparlo. Tanto los estudiantes como el propio maestro estaban embelesados con la actuación que desplegaba la maestra de armas. Para Neji fue algo sublime el verla moverse con tanta flexibilidad mientras exhibía esa maestría al manipular las espadas como si fueran extensiones de su cuerpo. La mirada concentrada en los ojos castaños fue determinante para entenderlo; Tenten había irrumpido en su presente, su futuro y también en su pasado, por eso, debía hacer lo que fuera con tal de traerla nuevamente a su lado.

Incluso si eso significaba que el gran genio, Hyuuga Neji, se humillara.

**.*.*.*.*.**

- Cinco minutos más – su mirada se desvió al reloj y cerró los ojos, esperando.

Desde que llegó estuvo esperando a que Temari volviese o tal vez estaba esperando para asimilar que tan solo se sentía sin ella. No recordaba cuantas veces había repetido esa frase, pero sabía – por estúpido que sonara – que seguiría repitiéndola hasta que volviese, incluso si eso era a las doce de la noche o al día siguiente. Después de todo, no tenía trabajo en ese momento, le quedaba todo el tiempo del mundo. Suspiró, como si eso no fuese agradable.

Se levantó para ir en busca de un vaso de agua, pero se detuvo a mitad de la sala. Las llaves chocando entre sí se volvieron un sonido más nítido, y pronto ese sonido se sintió tras la puerta. Una fugaz palabra cruzó el ambiente mientras la puerta fue abierta con esa característica brusquedad.

- Temari – la rubia no lo pensó dos veces antes de lanzarse sobre él. El sofá sonó con la caída de los dos, pero eso no importaba. El castaño se concentró en el abrazo firme, el cuerpo femenino presionado contra el suyo y la respiración agitada.

- Estúpido – gruñó ella en la curvatura de su cuello – siempre intentas hacer las cosas por tu cuenta – reprochó.

- Lo siento – sintió a la rubia reír y luego recordó la puerta abierta. Alzó su mirada más allá del hombro de Temari y se quedó de piedra al ver a dos personas que llevaban el logo de Uchiha Corp., en sus maletines – Temari…

La rubia se quitó enseguida del Nara y volvió su mirada a la puerta con su entrecejo fruncido.

- Buenas tardes – saludó el pelinegro, obviando el carraspeo de su compañero – mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi – se presentó con soltura, extendiendo su tarjeta. Como si la escena de Temari y él fuese algo que jamás ocurrió. Por otro lado, Temari aguzó su mirada al escuchar el nombre.

- Pasen – dijo el Nara, encogiéndose hombros mientras compartía una mirada de duda con la rubia tras aceptar la tarjeta. No estaba muy a gusto con gente de la corporación que envió matones a golpearle de manera indiscriminada, pero tampoco tenía intenciones de meterse en más problemas. Suficiente tenía con firmar el problemático libro.

**.*.*.*.*.**

No sabía que decir, y el silencio comenzaba a ser incómodo. Neji había esperado a que terminase su clase, que los alumnos se fueran y que Maito Gai se diese cuenta de la situación para llevarse a Lee a otro lugar. Estaban solos.

En días anteriores Tenten había emulado un asesinato perfecto si Hyuuga Neji tenía la desfachatez de presentarse frente a ella, pero ahora que ese momento había llegado no se sentía capaz de levantar unas de sus armas en su contra. No podía herirlo porque se dio cuenta que le amaba. ¿Por qué era tan fácil admitirlo en ese momento, si se rompió la cabeza pensando en alejarlo? ¿Por qué no quería aceptar que se había aferrado a Neji hasta el punto de no retorno? No… dañaba sus principios. Temía volverse un vestigio de sí misma, como le había sucedido a su madre.

Neji no era para ella. _Ya__ no._

- Tenten – le miró a la mención de su nombre. Él parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo en formular una frase, y ella sabía cuál era. Neji no era de irse con rodeos, era preciso, como las tantas veces que fue directo a expresar su deseo, a concertar una cita con ella… a colmarla de atenciones sólo para pasar un tiempo con ella.

_Cierra los ojos, cubre tus oídos. No escuches…_

- Te amo – si cubría más fuerte sus oídos podría no haber escuchado, y si cerraba más fuerte sus ojos las lágrimas podrían no haber salido, y si hubiese respirado más uniformemente, sus labios no habrían expresado un sollozo que lograse hacer que Neji se voltease a verla con dolor – no conocía tu pasado, esperaba que algún día pudiésemos hablar… – _para__ mostrarme__ realmente_, terminó Tenten en su mente – no quería dañarte – _pero __tú __saliste __corriendo_, completó ella – quise darte tu espacio, pero mi paciencia no es tan grande – sonrió con timidez. Neji acercó sus manos a las suyas, bajándolas a su regazo, sin soltarlas - necesitaba verte – terminó, apretando suavemente sus manos.

La muralla endeble de Tenten cayó.

- Yo también quería verte – susurró, sintiendo el abrazo del Hyuuga.

- Podemos comenzar otra vez – sugirió.

- Pero-

- Ya no soy tu jefe – le recordó, rompiendo el abrazo para mirarla fijamente. La chica parpadeó un par de veces, procesando sus palabras antes de soltar a reír. Resultaba tan fácil de esa manera.

- Soy una estúpida – se reconoció a sí misma en voz alta – estas semanas he sido un desastre tratando de quitarte de mi mente.

- He tirado café a papeles importantes por pensar en ti – confesó, y para Tenten esa confesión significó mucho. Un Hyuuga nunca admitía sus errores, mucho menos unos estúpidos errores como ese, pero ahí estaba, frente a ella, tomando sus manos y mirándola a los ojos para decir cuando la amaba y que tan estúpido podía ser si no la tenía cerca.

**.*.*.*.*.**

Pensó que su reunión más larga había sido con el grupo de Orochimaru hacía un año atrás, pero esta reunión la sobrepasaba con creces. Acomodó los papeles en su carpeta mientras los encargados de las distintas secciones de la empresa dejaban sus puestos. Su hermano había dejado la reunión a la mitad para conseguir al hacker; con eso tendrían la seguridad de la empresa y no tendrían esas molestas sorpresas de parte de los Hyuuga. Él sólo quería ir a su apartamento… el apartamento de Sakura, se corrigió con una leve sonrisa, pero esta se borró al recordar que durante el receso, Sakura había cortado la llamada.

No le había dado importancia porque pensó que estaría ocupada, pero no había devuelto la llamada, y luego él tuvo que apagar su móvil cuando volvió a la reunión, pues con la ausencia de Itachi, él estaba a cargo.

- Uchiha-san, permítame ordenar los folios – el aludido cerró los ojos un momento al reconocer la chillona voz de su insufrible secretaria que, ya no parecía una voz tan chillona. La miró, y a diferencia de la tarde donde se veía como de costumbre con ese escote que no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación, esta vez llevaba un chaleco delgado y bien abotonado que dejaba a la vista un escote discreto. De hecho, su voz se oía más apagada.

- Gracias…

- Karin, señor – ayudó ella, recogiendo los folios casi con maestría.

- Claro, Karin – era la primera vez que sentía la vergüenza de ser corregido por un empleado, pero no tenía como reprocharlo. La chica llevaba casi un año trabajando como su secretaria personal y él aún no recordaba su nombre. Y entonces ocurrió algo aún más extraño cuando vio nuevamente a la secretaria con todos los folios ordenados de manera impecable. Por primera vez vio que, tras esa acosadora exhibicionista e insufrible, había una persona.

**.*.*.*.*.**

- Estaremos esperado su colaboración, Nara-san – con aquella sonrisa estrictamente profesional y el típico apretón de manos, Uchiha Itachi se despidió de su nuevo empleado.

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, Shikamaru se dejó caer en el sofá y revisó el papel otra vez. Tenía un contrato de un año que podría ser renovado y un seguro de trabajo, su nuevo sueldo no era ínfimo tampoco, y sus días de trabajo eran variables. Alzó la vista buscando a Temari, quien le sonrió tímidamente apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, con dos copas en una mano y una botella de champagne en la otra.

- Ahora ya no tienes que firmar ese libro – mencionó acercándose. El castaño quiso responder, pero la rubia le pasó la botella de champagne con una amable sonrisa, demasiado amable para ser real. Y comprendió a qué se debía la sonrisa cuando quitó el corcho. Un espumoso chorro salió de la botella y cayó directamente en su cabeza bajo la histérica risa de Temari - ¡felicidades por tu nuevo trabajo! – soltó a carcajadas. Él suspiró con una media sonrisa, pensando que de otra manera sería aburrido.

Desabrochó los botones del chaleco con impaciencia. Probablemente un botón quedaría suelto, pero no importaba. ¡El calor era insoportable! Se miró en el gran espejo que ocupaba toda la pared y ajustó sus gafas con un movimiento ya ensayado. No podía creer que la actuación de mojigata tuviese mejor efecto que ser ella misma ¿qué demonios sucedía con Sasuke? ¿Tenía complejo de héroe? ¿Entonces esa perra rosada era una inútil con complejo de princesa?

- O será muy buena actuando – dijo a su reflejo con una sonrisa que indicaba haber comprendido algo de suma importancia. Humedeció su pañuelo con el agua del grifo y luego lo pasó por su cuello, refrescándose. Miró de reojo su reloj de muñeca pensando que él se iría pronto. Antes de marcharse a casa, Sasuke siempre dejaba sus cosas preparadas en la oficina y luego iba a la oficina de Fugaku para hablar un momento. Esa sería su oportunidad de husmear en sus cosas para conseguir algo que la llevase a esa tal Sakura.

Abrochó nuevamente el chaleco, esta vez más calmada, respiró hondo, acomodó su cabello y guardó el pañuelo dentro de una pequeña bolsita aislante. Hizo los últimos retoques dando una nueva capa de maquillaje suave y ordenando su uniforme. Sólo entonces, salió del baño de damas con un caminar lento y suave. Durante la tarde estuvo escuchando comentarios, tanto de sus compañeras como de sus compañeros. Todos concordaban en que podría estar deprimida por no mostrar la misma energía que en días anteriores… bueno, mierda. Ella no quería ser así, la actitud de mojigata era como una camisa de fuerza, pero si servía para que Sasuke le viese como una mujer, entonces valía la pena. No diría lo mismo cuando tuviese que encargarse de esa Sakura, con ella valía cualquier método.

_Cualquiera._

Obvió el molesto pensamiento de que hacer las cosas así estaba mal, porque ni Sakura ni Sasuke se merecían lo que haría, pero ya estaba ahí. Se ocultó tras la pared al ver salir al Uchiha de su oficina y miró su reloj sonriendo casi con pena al sentir qué tan predecible era. Le vio entrar en la oficina de Fugaku y luego puso su cronómetro. Sasuke tardaba media hora hablando con su padre, y esos treinta minutos serían para encontrar algo que la llevase donde Sakura.

Se escabulló a la oficina de Sasuke con perfecto sigilo y cerró las puertas con todo el cuidado posible. Sintiéndose segura en el despacho solitario, sus ojos abarcaron todo el lugar mientras pensaba dónde buscar primero. No tardó mucho tiempo en decidirse, pues la agenda del Uchiha estaba abierta de par en par sobre su escritorio.

Cambió las hojas de la agenda tomándolas de la punta con sus uñas hasta encontrar a alguna Sakura. Sasuke podría tener buena memoria, pero no podría recordar todas las direcciones de clientes, amigos y compañeros de trabajo con precisión. Eran demasiadas.

- Haruno Sakura – siguió el nombre trazándolo con su dedo hasta encontrar la dirección y el número de contacto. Sonrió para sus adentros mientras sacaba un pequeño papel de su sujetador y el lápiz compacto tras su oreja derecha. Anotó rápidamente, dejó la agenda en la página que estaba abierta al comienzo y se fue tal como entró.

**.*.*.*.*.**

Se despidió de su padre con una reverencia tras aclarar unos puntos de la reunión que no alcanzaron a tratarse ese día. Debía redactar una pauta y acordar con su hermano el papel que jugaría Nara Shikamaru en la seguridad virtual de la corporación. Llegando a su oficina, frotó su cuello con molestia, el leve dolor que sentía desde la mañana se había vuelto bastante fuerte como para notarlo, con ello recordó que se había dormido en el sofá con Sakura y una sonrisa involuntaria se asomó en sus labios. Tal vez debería pedir a Sakura que le diese algún masaje luego de la cena.

Aquella palabra le hizo mirar el reloj notando que serían las nueve de la noche, Sakura debía estar esperándole para cenar.

Se apresuró en guardar la agenda en el maletín y ponerse su blazer. No había querido volver al apartamento de Sakura con una tenida formal, y aquella prenda era lo que más se acercaba a algo informal, pero lo suficiente formal como para no llamar la atención de sus empleados. Más que mal, era uno de los jefes y su ropa debía estar a la altura siempre.

Cerró la oficina, tomó el ascensor y al llegar a la primera planta, vio a las recepcionistas conversando con su secretaria. Le pareció curioso enterarse que su secretaria –Karin- tuviese amistades con otros trabajadores, tal vez si prestase atención a más cosas que su propio mundo, recordaría que toda la gente tiene vida social, incluidos sus empleados.

Las tres mujeres se volvieron hacia él haciendo una reverencia leve.

- Tenga cuidado en volver a casa, Uchiha-san – él respondió con un asentimiento y cruzó las puertas de Uchiha Corp. para llegar a su automóvil.

El estacionamiento preferencial para su familia sólo tenía su _Koenigsegg__CCXR_, a su padre normalmente lo pasaba a buscar su chofer personal. Buscó las llaves en el bolsillo y la introdujo en la cerradura. En ese momento algo le golpeó tan fuerte que sus piernas no pudieron estabilizarlo a tiempo, el dolor explotó de mil formas y recorrió todo su cuerpo mientras se precipitaba al suelo.

Fue entonces cuando vio la punta de un bate de madera que pertenecía a la persona que le había golpeado, aquello le hizo recordar ese vergonzoso hecho ocurrido en su graduación, pues gotas de sangre, cada vez más frecuentes, se deslizaban por su frente hasta el suelo. Cuando intentó ver la cara de su agresor, su entorno simplemente se oscureció.

**.*.*.*.*.**

Sus dientes estaban apretados. Muy apretados. Se obligó a callar y no expresar el horror que vio, ni siquiera se movió un paso cuando le vio levantando a Sasuke como si no fuese más que un juguete grande y pesado. Él lo metió al maletero sin cuidado, Sasuke se golpeó la cabeza una vez más, pero eso no importaba ¿verdad? Después de todo estaba inconsciente. Dudaba que pudiese recordar algo… si quedaba vivo.

Ahora no podía ir tras Sakura mientras no supiera qué le haría Suigetsu a Sasuke. ¿Podría usar eso a su favor? Se preguntó Karin, intentando ocultarse aún más tras el grueso pilar de concreto.

- Claro que sí – susurró nerviosa e indecisa. Mientras siga vivo, se dijo, mientras me mire a mí… con eso me basta.

Ella podía incluso volverse una asesina y una salvadora a la vez si Sasuke fijaba su mirada en ella.

Pero aún diciéndolo sus manos no dejaron de temblar, porque sabía muy en el fondo, que ella también podía convertirse en una víctima si iba contra Suigetsu.

La pregunta era: ¿Cuánto estaba dispuesta a arriesgar por ese hombre?

* * *

N/A: Aquí la segunda parte de Carpe Diem. Lo tenía listo hace una semana atrás, pero no me había decidido a subirlo porque mientras escribía el cap 10, había ciertas cosas que cambiaba del cap 9 para que la idea del siguiente capítulo encajara de buena manera. Estaré actualizando un capítulo cada 15 días, partiendo desde hoy.

¡Gracias por leer y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


	10. Carpe Noctem: Malicia

N/A: Hay una aclaración al final sobre una parte del capítulo en relación a los códigos utilizados. Disfruten del capítulo.

Resumen: _No __pensó__ que __afectaría __su __vida __cuando__ decidió __salvarlo. __No __imaginó __que __pasaría __una __noche __en __prisión __y __que __sería __botada __de __casa __al __día__ siguiente, __ni __creyó __que, __cinco __años __después, __se __enamoraría __del __hombre__ en__ que __se __había __convertido __el __muchacho __moribundo._

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kishi, yo simplemente manipulo sus vidas, los mato y revivo a mi antojo. Esto es sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**Guardian**

File 10: Carpe Noctem: Malicia…-

Himeno yacía dormida con toda la gracia que podría mostrar una niña estado en un lugar de confianza. Una de sus piernas colgaba de la cama de Sakura mientras la niña hacía un esfuerzo a ratos por girar aún más entre los cobertores y las sábanas. A Sakura le hizo gracia, pues siendo de su edad también se giraba hasta quedar atravesada mientras dormía. Verla así le hacía sonreír, pero también llegaba a abrumarla. ¿Tan mal vivía con sus padres que cualquier lugar era mucho más seguro? ¿Qué tan desesperada estuvo para ir a verle sin avisar a sus padres?

¿Qué tan triste podía ser la vida de una niña que intenta aferrarse a un familiar desconocido por el simple hecho de entender, a tan corta edad, que sus progenitores no cuidaban lo suficientemente bien de ella?

La arropó lo mejor que pudo y apagó la tenue luz de su habitación. Sus ojos lagrimearon tontamente al ver la sopa de miso ya fría sobre la cocina. Pensó que Sasuke tenía que hacer, o tal vez se molestó porque le cortó la llamada durante la tarde. Tal vez mañana podría llamarlo e intentar arreglar las cosas, porque dudaba que llegase en ese momento, cuando faltaba tan poco para las tres de la madrugada.

Miró su móvil sobre la mesa, notando que la luz estaba encendida. ¿Quién enviaría un mensaje a esas horas? Se apresuró a revisar, pensando que sería Sasuke, y efectivamente era un mensaje de él, pero no lo comprendía para nada con la escasa luz. Volvió a la sala y encendió una lámpara.

Lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era copiar el contenido a un papel y luego descifrarlo… como hacía en su adolescencia.

- 10-17, 10-15, 10-500, 10-80, 10-47, 10-200 – copió los números cuidando no equivocarse. Al escribirlos todos notó que pertenecían a un código que aprendió en secundaria. Si mal no recordaba, tenía la costumbre de hacer trabajo social para ayudar a la comunidad. Obviamente no podía ponerse un uniforme de policía real, ni ir con las radios de un oficial real, pero a cambio le habían dado una radio para comunicarse con ellos y también ella aprendió los códigos civiles de radiofrecuencia. Luego recordó que también había leído una novela de misterio donde el protagonista no tenía otro medio que utilizar los códigos de radiofrecuencia para comunicarse con el exterior. Era el código 10, lo recordaba completamente.

Pero había algo que le molestaba, normalmente el código venía acompañado de palabras. Sasuke había escrito sólo códigos, eso quería decir que estaba en alguna situación que le impedía escribir con letras, ¿su móvil roto?, se preguntó antes de concentrarse.

- 10-17 era… asunto urgente – por alguna razón un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al descifrarlo. Sasuke no parecía del tipo de personas que hacían una broma – 10-15 – el lápiz cayó al suelo, recordando el significado de tal código.

"Peligro grave"

No. Imposible. Se dijo tajante, pero el resto de códigos no hacían más que reforzar la horrorosa idea que comenzaba a formarse. Cerró los ojos un momento y terminó de transcribirlos. Sólo entonces se preocupó de leer el contenido del mensaje.

- Asunto urgente. Peligro grave. Llamar por teléfono. Casa. Individuo peligroso. Solicitar ayuda policial – automáticamente su mano cubrió su boca para acallar el grito que estaba por emerger – cálmate, cálmate y piensa – parecía que al decirlo de alguna manera le traía más paz que pensarlo en silencio.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación donde Himeno dormía, y en el momento que fue a sentarse para comprender lo que quería decir el mensaje de Sasuke, un sonido se escuchó en la puerta del apartamento.

Se apresuró a ver por la mirilla, pero fuera de una sombra encorvada que se proyectaba en el pasillo gracias a la luz, no podía saber si era una persona o si habían tirado algo frente a su puerta.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó vacilante. Y se reprochó el que su voz saliese así. No era la idea dar más poder al individuo si era alguien peligroso… o también podía ser efecto de la luz, intentó convencerse.

- Ha… ¡Haruno Sakura! – luego de eso no hubo más que un quejido, como si a la persona le hubiese tomado todo su esfuerzo el haber dicho su nombre.

Tratando de tomar en control de sí misma, supuso dos cosas: lo que había fuera era una persona, mujer al juzgar por su voz, y estaba herida. Sakura no necesitó más para abrir la puerta, y lo que vio, le heló la sangre.

**.*.*.*.**

_Dos horas antes…_

Pagó al taxi y corrió las dos manzanas restantes hasta el lugar. Según el tiempo que tardó, podría decir que quedaba a más o menos una hora de Uchiha Corp., giró en la siguiente calle y constató el lugar. Era típico de Suigetsu usar alguna fábrica abandonada. Se quitó sus zapatos de tacón y sabiendo que luego iba a lamentarse, rajó la falda del uniforme. Más tarde podría soltar improperios por romper su uniforme y el elevado coste que tendría al comprar otro.

Se ocultó tras una pila de barriles, y por el resquicio de los mismos observó el automóvil detenido. Suigetsu pareció dar unas indicaciones al momento que era rodeado de hombres, ellos se encargaron de sacar a Sasuke del maletero sin delicadeza alguna, pero ni con eso se despertó. No quiso alarmarse, Suigetsu jamás tomaría de rehén a alguien muerto, por lo que aún tenía esperanzas de que Sasuke estuviese bien.

Suigetsu entró nuevamente al automóvil y se alejó. Para Karin aquello quería decir que él no pensaba hacer el trabajo sucio, sólo quería desaparecerlo.

Era su oportunidad entonces, se dijo al ver que los hombres volvían dentro de la fábrica.

**.*.*.*.**

Cuando estuvo seguro de que había llegado al lugar decidido por el secuestrador, abrió sus ojos lentamente. La escena le recordaba en algo cuando quedó inconsciente en la graduación y vagamente pudo ver a la chica que le había salvado. Ahora no había nadie. Se levantó con dificultad, notando que tenía grilletes en sus piernas, aquello le indicó que no podría ir más lejos de lo que le permitiese la extensión de la cadena, y que cualquier movimiento sería escuchado.

La mejor opción que tenía en ese momento era su móvil, pero no le dio tiempo a sacarlo, y mucho menos a esquivar ese golpe a la mandíbula. El dolor se extendió, haciendo palpitar su carne de manera tan acelerada como sus latidos.

- ¡Despertó! – rugió el hombre que le había golpeado.

Luego de ese grito, todo se volvió una pesadilla. La pesadilla que tantas veces había soñado luego de la graduación, y sabía que gracias a esa pesadilla revivida, sería humillado y despojado de su dignidad, todo con el fin de entretener a los bastardos que tenía en frente.

Le jalaron del cabello y recibió otro golpe, seguido de un escupitajo. Le hervía la sangre. Estaba furioso. Levantándose rápidamente, limpió su cara con una manga y respondió el golpe con un puñetazo que noqueó al tipo.

Lo peor vino cuando todos se le lanzaron encima.

**.*.*.*.**

Podía abandonarlo. Realmente podía hacerlo, después de todo, su vida siempre iba primero. Ningún hombre merecía el sacrificio de una vida, estaba segura de eso, tan segura que no comprendía por qué sus piernas se movían tan rápidamente para llegar a ese cuarto donde se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha.

Se repitió que ya estaría muerto, que estaba por ir a una muerte en vano al intentar rescatarlo, porque los gritos de momentos antes le decían que había recibido una paliza. Ella había recibido varias de esas palizas cuando era pequeña, por eso sabía que si Sasuke no estaba muerto, probablemente estaría cerca de estarlo más temprano que tarde, pero aún así, aún en contra de todos sus pensamientos, quería creer. Quería creer que él estaba vivo, que podía ayudarlo a escapar.

Karin no se dio cuenta en el momento en que cambió su modo de ver las cosas, probablemente fue en el momento en que Sasuke había dicho su nombre, como si fuese una llamada a salvarse de la vorágine de maldad que vivía día a día o aquel memorable primer día de trabajo como su secretaria. Era una salida a lo que siempre quiso.

Su madre había sido una prostituta que se casó con un traficante de drogas al estar embarazada de él. No sabía si él la golpeaba cuando la conoció, pero desde que tenía uso de razón, él siempre golpeaba, tanto a ella como a su madre. Las últimas palabras de su madre fueron que consiguiera un buen chico con quien formar una familia, que saliera del círculo peligroso de traficantes y hombres golpeadores, pero también le dijo que tuviese cuidado, pues era difícil salir de ese mundo. Karin lo sabía. Se dejó llevar e inconscientemente se acercó a un hombre peligroso. Siempre pensó que la mejor arma que tenía en el mundo hostil, era ser también una persona hostil, de esa manera conseguía quitarse a Suigetsu de encima, con eso ella marcaba un límite entre lo que él podía o no hacer con ella, pero aún sin saberlo, con el tiempo se había vuelto su juguete personal. Un juguete que funcionaba con dinero.

Suigetsu no era tan estúpido como para pensar que ella haría las cosas por voluntad propia, era probable que él supiera que ella intentaba utilizarlo, y él se lo permitía a cambio de un mejor servicio. Mientras ella cumpliese su parte no debía haber problemas en esa relación tan enferma, pero ella había traicionado esa relación, y la manera que él tenía para vengarse era eliminando a quien había originado esa traición en ella.

Tal vez era hora de enmendarse, se dijo y también se dijo que podría estar haciendo el tonto en ese lugar que podría marcar su fin. Pero de un momento a otro aquello no importaba, sólo que él estuviese bien. La primera persona que le había hecho sentirse útil en el mundo.

Y por eso no quería dejarlo. Tal vez fuese posesiva, pero quería que Sasuke la viese otra vez, como en su primer día de trabajo y le dijese que era de ayuda, porque eso significaba que había logrado salir del círculo de malicia que vivía día a día. Habría cumplido lo que su madre no pudo cumplir.

- Hey, nee-chan, ¿te has perdido? – su corazón se fue a su garganta al momento que un hombre corpulento la tomaba de un hombro y la hacía girar sobre sus talones para enfrentarlo.

Había sido descubierta.

**.*.*.*.**

_Haber nacido en una familia de tantos triunfos le hizo ser arrogante, tanto que era difícil llevarse con alguien en la secundaria, por eso siempre estaba metido en problemas. Aún cuando intentaba actuar como su hermano mayor, en algún momento terminaba cansándose y se deshacía de todo, entonces los problemas llegaban otra vez. Fue en una de esas tantas veces que la vio por primera vez. _

_Recordaba haber discutido con padre, por lo que estaba fuera de casa, dando una vuelta. El día anterior había peleado con unos compañeros de clase y fueron los mismos quienes le interceptaron en un callejón. Eran tantos que estaba cansado de golpearlos y también de recibir golpes, cuando pensó que no podía más, el sonido de la alarma de policías se escuchó al inicio del callejón. Los agresores se quedaron quietos un momento antes de echar a correr, y a él no le quedaron fuerzas ni siquiera para sostenerse en pie. _

_Una persona vestida de uniforme se acercó, la ropa le quedaba tan grande que parecía un disfraz. Llevaba un megáfono con ella._

_- Tengo un 10-17, solicito un 10-38. 10-20 callejón al lado izquierdo de la biblioteca en el distrito…_

_Se quedó mirando a la chica, que parecía de su edad, dando coordenadas como si fuese una profesional._

_- Estoy haciendo servicio social – sonrió, enseñándole un pequeño aparato que parecía un comunicador – dentro de poco vendrá una unidad policial a ayudarte, mientras tanto me quedaré cerca, en caso de que vuelvan tus agresores – quedó en silencio un momento, mientras miraba a ambos lados._

_Sasuke la miró preguntándose por los códigos que había dado la chica al comunicador. Alguien de su edad no podía ser parte de la policía, y hasta donde sabía, los códigos que tenía la policía para informarse no se les daban a civiles. La chica pareció leer su mente cuando le miró nuevamente._

_- ¿Sabes? Los códigos que acabo de usar son de uso civil, se llama código 10 porque todos comienzan con diez, y sirven para que la gente normal que tenga algún comunicador de radiofrecuencia pueda informar de algún problema – explicó agitando el comunicador en su mano – es cosa de encontrar la frecuencia correcta y dar el código correcto. Por ejemplo el 10-17 significa asunto urgente, también existen otros para indicar algún peligro grave, como el 10-15 o el 10-47 para avisar de algún individuo peligroso. El 10-500 sirve para que alguien llame por teléfono, 10-80 es el código para indicar un hogar o una casa – se detuvo un momento antes de enfocar al muchacho y sonreír – y el más importante si estás en problemas es el 10-200, para solicitar ayuda de la policía. Los códigos que utilicé fueron el 10-38 para pedir una ambulancia, y el 10-20, que sirve para dar una ubicación, también hay otros como el 10-70 que solicita la ayuda de bomberos o indicar que hay fuego._

_- Hablas demasiado – gruñó, dándole la espalda._

_- Lo siento, me gusta hablar de este tipo de cosas. Nunca sabes cuándo podrían salvarte la vida – tras decir esto, se alejó en callejón hasta la salida y agitó su mano en señal de despedida. Ni siquiera pasó un minuto cuando el sonido del vehículo policial comenzó a oírse, seguido de una ambulancia._

Sentía el característico sabor de la sangre y el dolor palpitaba en todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, se sintió orgulloso –a pesar de estar tirado en el suelo como un perdedor– de que sus manos dolieran, pues significaba que había dado buenos golpes esta vez. Alzó la vista en medio de su celda improvisada notando que tan precaria era, el olor de los metales oxidados le dieron la leve impresión de que podía estar en alguna fábrica de metales abandonada.

En el rincón en dirección oblicua a él, una persona se encontraba tirada. Sus ojos se abrieron de manera desmesurada al notar el uniforme que portaba aquella persona: El uniforme de secretaria de Uchiha Corp. No había un diseño parecido en alguna otra empresa dentro de Tokio, ni siquiera en las microempresas porque era algo creado por Shirahime. Eso le hacía preguntarse quién era la mujer que estaba ahí.

Ella comenzó a moverse, poco a poco, como si le costase un esfuerzo inmenso el cargar su peso en sus brazos para levantarse.

- Esos bastardos golpean cada día más fuerte – le escuchó susurrar. La mujer quitó el pelo de su cara cuando se incorporó y su boca pareció cerrarse cuando le miró. Sasuke también pareció quedar petrificado cuando le vio.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Karin ahí?

**.*.*.*.**

Karin sabía que ambos debían verse horribles. Bien, Sasuke se veía horrible, ella ni siquiera quería pensar en cómo se veía, aunque tenía una leve idea al sentir reducido su campo de visión en el ojo derecho. Por su parte Sasuke contaba con hematomas en el rostro, su ropa estaba destrozada y los nudillos de sus mano tenían sangre seca. Según los datos que tenía, si la paliza fue monumental y no se reflejaba en su rostro, entonces su cuerpo debía estar herido.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestionó él, como si fuese una visión bizarra, pues el tono de incredulidad no se podía disimular. Ella tampoco pudo disimular su expresión de sorpresa. Esperaba hacer una entrada triunfal para sacarlo de ahí estando inconsciente de modo que jamás supiese quién lo salvó, pero había terminado en la misma situación.

- Yo… ah, vi cuando le secuestraron Uchiha-san – murmuró sintiendo escozor en su labio. Probablemente lo tenía herido. Recordaba varios golpes en su cara, pero ni siquiera tenía el valor de mirar su reflejo en la pantalla de su móvil. Él la miró un momento antes de comenzar a buscar con dificultad en sus ropas.

- Debes salir de aquí – cuando encontró su móvil, Sasuke pareció teclear un par de cosas antes de suspirar y mirar a Karin otra vez – te ayudaré a soltar los grilletes. Escapa y ve a un hospital.

- ¡Pero…! – exclamó casi en un susurro que Sasuke calló alzando una mano.

- He pedido ayuda para mí – mencionó como si eso fuese suficiente, y luego pareció meditarlo mejor – pero sería de gran ayuda si logras escapar y alertar a la policía.

Karin asintió poco convencida, pero realmente preocupada. Si escapaban los dos tenían más probabilidades de ser capturados otra vez. Que escapase uno significaba que ellos se conformarían con el otro y el que escapó podría hacer algo… algo como pedir ayuda real.

Ella sería de ayuda.

No hubo dificultad en quitar sus grilletes, pues tenían un tamaño estándar y sus piernas eran mucho más delgadas que las de un hombre. Con el mayor cuidado posible, dejaron los grilletes en el suelo y Karin miró una vez más a Sasuke antes de abrir la puerta desgastada y salir.

El la vio partir mientras su mano apretaba el móvil en su bolsillo. No había pedido ayuda, su móvil sólo podía acceder a mensajería y no podía escribir más que números. Caer tantas veces sobre él lo había estropeado.

Había mentido, pero al menos su secretaria… no. Karin, se salvaría.

Todo el tiempo pensó que era irritante y molesta, pero resultó ser una persona. Una persona que jamás pensó encontrar en esa clase de situación.

**.*.*.*.**

Sus piernas temblaban como gelatina a cada paso que daba, pero se mantenía firme. Debía salir de ahí. Necesitaba pedir ayuda para Sasuke, constatar sus lesiones y enviar a Suigetsu a prisión. Pondría un fin a todo de una vez y viviría como una persona honrada por una vez en su vida.

Haría lo correcto.

Estuvo tan segura de su decisión en ese momento, que no le importó sentir el golpe a su estómago que lanzó un tipo que apareció de la nada. Lo que sí llamó su atención, fue el brillo en la hoja de la cuchilla que el tipo tenía en su mano. Se movió a un lado y corrió, la adrenalina la hizo sentir que podía volar. Y aún mientras las piedrecillas del camino cortaban sus pies, corrió como si fuese lo único que podía hacer para alejarse de la fábrica abandonada.

Su mente pensaba en ayudar a Sasuke, y la única idea que se presentó en ese momento formó a la persona que estuvo odiando durante meses.

Haruno Sakura.

Debía llegar a su apartamento, aún si su uniforme se manchaba completamente de rojo.

**.*.*.*.**

Sakura tragó involuntariamente. Cuando abrió la puerta, la mujer intentó levantarse, apoyándose de la pared; parecía que quería decir algo, pero la expresión de dolor era demasiado evidente. La pelirosa abrió completamente la puerta de su apartamento y sin mediar palabras atrajo a la mujer dentro, esta cayó nuevamente al suelo, pero Sakura logró minimizar el daño hasta recostarla.

- No te levantes, soy estudiante de medicina – pese a haberlo dicho, un sudor frío recorría su espalda. La blusa blanca de la mujer estaba completamente roja, y al juzgar por la manera en que la sangre se había esparcido, podía decir que ella estuvo de pie todo el tiempo luego del corte. Su falda también estaba manchada, de manera que: tenía más de una herida o había pasado un tiempo considerable para que la herida sangrara tanto. Y si era la segunda opción, con eso tenía otro problema que añadir: era una herida profunda.

- Ka… rin. Secretaria… Sasuke – y pareció que gastó todo el aire que tenía al decirlo. Sakura asintió.

- Bien, Karin, necesito que te mantengas tranquila – comenzó a hablar con una confianza que no sentía realmente – iré a buscar unas cosas y te haré unas preguntas, sólo tendrás que asentir o negar con tu cabeza – no muevas el resto de tu cuerpo y trata de mantener tu respiración tranquila – la aludida asintió lentamente.

Sakura tomó una respiración y no supo como lo hizo para no despertar a Himeno, recoger sus utensilios de medicina y coger el teléfono para llamar a emergencias. En unos minutos estuvo nuevamente a un lado de Karin, y mientras llamaba a una ambulancia con el teléfono apoyado en la curvatura de su cuello, se ponía los guantes recordando toda la práctica que le había dado Tsunade para ese tipo de casos.

- Karin, comenzaré a revisar la herida, la ambulancia estará dentro de diez minutos aquí ¿bien? – recibió un asentimiento y procedió a cortar la blusa con cuidado. Limpió los restos de sangre para ubicar el origen y aún así fue difícil, pues a cada momento que limpiaba, se volvía a llenar de sangre, dificultando su visión. Tendría que palpar. Miró nuevamente a la mujer – esto probablemente duela un poco. Necesito constatar la profundidad de la herida ¿fue hecha con un arma blanca? – recibiendo otro asentimiento y notándola con una respiración más calmada, Sakura metió sus dedos en la herida. Escuchó un siseo de Karin – aguanta un poco – rebuscó con cuidado algún corte interno que le indicase la profundidad.

Era obvio que el corte había destrozado la piel, por lo que el arma era un cuchillo. Había superado la elasticidad del tejido, haciendo que la herida se volviese un desgarro en forma de ojal. No había indicio de otra herida. ¿Qué era lo que decía su libro de medicina? Una herida cortante que tenga más de cuatro pulgadas de profundidad era para suturar… no, eso no. Era claro que necesitaba puntos. ¿El tipo de arma? Si tenía los bordes en forma de estrella significaba que el arma fue una de hoja pluricortante. Tampoco era eso. El libro no servía. ¿Qué decía su maestra? El corte podría ir en diagonal hacia dentro y también, para evitar que la herida se cerrara, giraban la cuchilla lo que hacía un desastre a la hora de cerrar. Introdujo sus dedos en la herida en diagonal y sintió un agujero. No necesitó más, se quitó los guantes y puso una toalla sobre la herida, haciendo presión.

- Esto no es algo que se pueda curar en casa – se disculpó. Sólo tenía que evitar que se desangrara hasta que llegasen los paramédicos.

- Yo… te odiaba – Sakura alzó la vista, mirando a la mujer confundida. Existían casos de delirio por heridas profundas que causaban una gran pérdida de sangre, pensó en prepararse para mantener a Karin en su posición si se agitaba, pero se sorprendió al ver las lágrimas que corrían lentamente por su rostro – Sasuke… Sasuke te eligió a ti – sintió la caja torácica expandiéndose bajo sus manos cuando Karin gritó – ¡Sálvalo!

El sudor frío que recorrió su espalda al ver a una persona herida se incrementó infinitamente cuando escuchó sus palabras. Sasuke estaba en peligro, tal vez esperaba una respuesta de ella o intentaba ganar tiempo. ¡Y ella lo había olvidado! Quiso levantarse, pero sus piernas se quedaron ahí, a un lado de la mujer que en ese momento se había inclinado para estar cara a cara con ella, esperando una respuesta. No podía dejar sola a una persona con riesgo vital, se dijo, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos unos momentos.

- Él envió un mensaje diciendo que llamase a casa, pero no tengo su número – susurró mientras recostaba nuevamente a Karin para seguir ejerciendo presión en la herida. Con impotencia notaba como la toalla blanca comenzaba a teñirse de rojo y el rostro de la mujer se volvía cada vez más pálido. Debía impedir que se moviera y que se relajara, de manera que sus músculos tensos no ayudasen al desangramiento.

Haz lo que puedes hacer en el momento que debes hacerlo, repitió las palabras de su maestra en su mente. Aunque lo cierto era que, sin importar cómo, quería estar con Sasuke.

- Te lo diré – Karin la sacó de sus pensamientos, y tomando una respiración temblorosa, apoyó sus propias manos sobre la toalla – y también te diré el lugar donde está – terminó en un suave susurro. De un momento a otro, Karin comenzaba a hablar demasiado débil. Sakura tomó el teléfono inalámbrico, marcó el número casi con pánico al ver que Karin cerraba sus ojos a momentos. ¿Dónde estaba la maldita ambulancia? La toalla continuaba tiñéndose y sentía que habían pasado mucho más que diez minutos.

- Residencia Uchiha, ¿Quién habla? – Sakura dio un salto al escuchar la voz cortante, y luego recordó que era de madrugada. No reconocía esa voz, pensó que tal vez respondería el hermano mayor de Sasuke o Shirahime.

- Ah, Sakura, habla con Haruno Sakura. Necesito hablar con Uchiha Itachi - tocó el hombro a Karin para que despertara, o tal vez sólo quería asegurarse que no estaba muerta. Su respiración era casi imperceptible y la sangre había cubierto completamente la toalla, tanto que donde Karin ejercía una débil presión, había unas pequeñas pozas rojas.

_Mantén la calma, mantén la calma. _

- Haruno-san, como al parecer no es evidente para usted, serán las cuatro de la madrugada.

- Soy consciente de la hora, señor – cortó ella. Su temperamento comenzaba a salir y no era de la mejor forma – escuche, tengo a una persona con riesgo vital a mi lado, llevo esperando la maldita ambulancia hace más de diez minutos y Sasuke está en peligro pero no puedo moverme de aquí. Ponga a Uchiha Itachi al teléfono ahora – escuchó otra voz hablando con su interlocutor y entonces no pensó que se alegraría tanto al escuchar esa voz monótona.

- Habla Uchiha Itachi.

**.*.*.*.**

Él era un prestamista usurero que había construido su imperio en el bajo mundo a base de traiciones y sangre. No era para nada complicado pensar que él compraba mujeres, porque lo hacía. Lo que era difícil de pensar era que se obsesionara con una en particular, tanto como para importarle su vida personal y sus sentimientos más que el tiempo que compraba para él.

Karin era probablemente la única mujer que podría interesarle. Ella era algo así como la otra versión de sí mismo. Mientras que en ese momento estaba metido de lleno en el bajo mundo, Karin parecía nadar día a día con más fuerza para salir de esas aguas turbulentas. Él la tentaba con dinero, claro, pero no era como si comprase su determinación para que dejase de intentarlo. Era esto lo que le había llevado a esa situación.

Uchiha Sasuke no era alguien de importancia para él más de lo que un niño rico, hijo de algún empresario importante, lo era. No le interesaba si era un tipo honrado, con buenos valores o un idiota que se escudaba en su apellido y el nombre de su padre para conseguirlo todo. No le importaba. Lo que sí le jodía era que se atreviera a robar algo que él intentaba conseguir. Y que le ganase en ello.

Entonces, la manera más común de pensar era eliminar el estorbo, desaparecerlo. Se acabarían todos sus nuevos problemas con Karin y podría dormir tranquilo. Luego podría intentar, si Karin seguía queriendo saber de él, encontrar otra manera de obtenerla completamente. Por extraño que pareciera, teniendo en cuenta su historial, Karin era la única mujer que no podía matar. No porque la mujer tuviese algún arma secreta en su contra, simplemente tenía… un algo que la hacía especial, y que lograba maravillas en él cuando algún otro hombre intentaba poner sus manos en ella, pero si prefería quedarse sola el resto de su vida, él no tenía problema.

Todo se trataba de que no eligiese a alguien por encima de él, en el caso contrario, volvía al planteamiento de tener que borrar a la competencia.

- He terminado con él – dijo tras su escritorio e hizo un simple gesto con su mano para que el gorila apostado en una esquina de la habitación se lanzara sobre el pequeño hombre desgarbado que en ese momento le miraba con pánico.

- ¡Le pagaré! ¡Prometo que le pagaré! ¡No me mate!

Suigetsu mostró una expresión de fastidio al escuchar las trilladas frases. Si realmente hubiese querido pagar, habría tenido la determinación suficiente para robar un banco y acabar su problema.

Bebió su café y decidió que su horario había terminado. Mientras se levantaba, su móvil comenzó a sonar, bastó con ver el número para contestar la llamada con una sola palabra.

- Quémenlo – y una lenta sonrisa, casi perezosa, se formó en sus labios.

**.*.*.*.**

Luego de que Karin se fuera hubo relativa calma para Sasuke, pudo escuchar algo de actividad mínima, así como risas. Habría pasado una hora aproximadamente cuando comenzó a oír ajetreo, esto le indicó que se encontraba en un segundo piso. Se centró en escuchar todo lo que pudiese para hacerse una idea del lugar donde estaba. Había enviado un mensaje a Sakura, recordando el código que le enseñó la primera vez que le salvó, pero no tenía la certeza de que su móvil estuviese en las mejores condiciones como para hacer llegar el mensaje. Aún así creyó. En el fondo lo había apostado todo a su móvil, porque era el único medio que le comunicaba con el exterior. La esperanza era lo último que se perdía ¿no?

Aguzó nuevamente sus oídos captando algo. Al juzgar los pasos planos que se acercaban, supo que no se encontraba cerca de una escalera. Decidió recapitular lo que tenía de ese lugar, porque de pronto sintió la urgencia inevitable al considerar que ellos no le retendrían por siempre.

No tenía sus manos atadas y la puerta no estaba cerrada con candado o cerrojo, su cadena le permitía llegar a la puerta, pero no salir por ella. La habitación tenía una ventana que daba dentro de la fábrica y otra que daba al exterior, ambas eran pequeñas y tenían barrotes. No podía siquiera pensar en escapar por ese lugar.

Prestó atención al ruido del pasillo sacando en claro que estaban transportando algo líquido. El número de pasos se había multiplicado, lo que quería decir que estaban moviendo un contenedor líquido lo bastante pesado como para necesitar la ayuda de al menos dos personas.

- Déjalo aquí, lo derramaremos a la derecha a la de tres – Sasuke escuchó el conteo seguido del ruido del líquido chocando contra el suelo. No fue hasta pasado unos segundos que sintió un fuerte olor inundando su olfato. Se alarmó.

- Cuando salgamos de aquí, esto explotará como un maldito fuego artificial.

Gasolina.

**.*.*.*.**

La situación se volvió caótica y Sakura no estaba tranquila. Itachi había llegado a su apartamento cinco minutos después de hablar con ella, confirmó que el mensaje era efectivamente de Sasuke y constató en lo que pudo la situación con Karin. Esta había sido estabilizada de alguna manera, pero aún se mantenía en estado grave, en ese momento iba de camino al hospital más cercano, y Sakura acababa de ganar una batalla de voluntades con el hermano mayor de los Uchiha al decir que iría con él para buscar a Sasuke.

Se había alertado a la policía y la dirección de Sasuke había sido confirmada con el GPS del móvil, así como la dirección que había dado Karin. Sasuke estaba en una fábrica de metales abandonada. Se descartó la posibilidad de llamarlo, pues eso podría alertar a los secuestradores y el único medio de comunicación sería eliminado.

No sólo Itachi se encontraba en el automóvil, luego de sentarse en el asiento del copiloto, notó por el espejo retrovisor que un hombre se hallaba en el asiento trasero. Sólo bastó con ver el porte y el parecido con Itachi para saber que era el padre de Sasuke que, por cierto, no tenía idea cual era su nombre.

Hizo una leve reverencia con toda la comodidad que podía aportarle el automóvil al girarse en su asiento y luego se volvió. El hombre pareció asentir con un ensayado gesto de cortesía.

- El es mi padre, Uchiha Fugaku – Sakura asintió nuevamente al hombre – y ella es Haruno Sakura, padre – sólo cuando las presentaciones estuvieron hechas, Fugaku miró con mayor interés a la mujer que estaba saliendo con su hijo menor.

Había escuchado rumores y ciertos comentarios de Itachi referentes al buen humor de Sasuke. Si la muchacha tenía tanta influencia sobre su hijo, había que decir que era alguien. Por supuesto descartaba que Sasuke se hubiese dejado engatusar; un Uchiha siempre veía por sí mismo y su familia, jamás se expondría con un individuo que no le demostrase que era de confianza.

Sakura se mantuvo en silencio mientras Fugaku coordinaba de manera precisa el contingente policial que iría a la fábrica. Puesto que Karin había sido herida por una cuchilla, se especulaba que habría individuos armados, por lo que un grupo de una división especial de la policía se estaba armando como si fuesen parte de SWAT para ingresar al lugar. Eran aproximadamente veinte, o eso es lo que se especulaba y que Sakura alcanzaba a escuchar. Y mientras Fugaku organizaba la operación, Itachi manejaba los medios para evitar filtraciones. Era de esperar que cualquier medio de noticias quisiera saber la situación de primera mano, por lo que Itachi estaba coordinando seguridad especial para Karin en el hospital, y también asegurándose que otra facción policial cerrase bien el perímetro de manera que no alertaran a los secuestradores.

Ella suspiró tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y luego recordó a Himeno. Sólo le había dejado una nota diciendo que había surgido una situación y debía salir. Aún así esperaba llegar temprano para desayunar con ella. Estuvo tentada a suspirar una vez más. No podía quedarse con ella, incluso si quitaba la custodia a sus padres, Sakura estaba en vías de conseguir una cierta estabilidad económica, y por qué no decirlo, laboral. Si bien el sueldo de su trabajo era bueno, el presupuesto que tenía apenas alcanzaba para mantener a una persona. Sus ahorros eran pequeños, tanto que las vacaciones las hacía en casa con su zumo de limón, un libro y el ventilador. La última vez Sasuke la había ayudado pagando sus cuentas y llenando su despensa, pero eso la había avergonzado tanto que esperaba no repetirlo nuevamente. Ella no tenía manera de darle una buena vida a su hermana así como estaba, y tampoco podía conseguir otro trabajo porque no le quedaría tiempo para la universidad, más cuando estaba a punto de egresar.

Sentía que la angustia estaba comiéndosela viva. No podía hacer lo que quería y Sasuke estaba en peligro. Sus ojos viajaron al móvil en sus manos y presionó una tecla para que la pantalla se iluminara. El fondo de pantalla tenía una foto donde salían Sasuke y ella, él tenía esa sonrisa ladeada y sus ojos la miraban. Como si ella fuese algo importante que no quería perder de vista. Sonrió inconscientemente, obteniendo algo de relajo hasta que la pantalla se apagó nuevamente.

Antes de presionar nuevamente una tecla que iluminase el fondo de pantalla, el móvil vibró en sus manos y ella dio un salto involuntario. Tenía un nuevo mensaje de Sasuke.

Se sintió aliviada de saber que aún estaba lo suficientemente bien como para enviar un mensaje, pero cuando leyó el contenido, su corazón subió a su garganta. Su expresión debió ser alarmante, porque Itachi dejó su llamada de lado y tocó su hombro con gentileza antes de preguntar.

- ¿Estás bien? – Sakura leyó el mensaje nuevamente: 10-70. Ese código equivalía a solicitar asistencia de bomberos, lo que significaba que había fuego.

- Bomberos – su voz se escuchó débil cuando lo dijo. Aclaró su garganta antes de repetirlo nuevamente – llama a bomberos. Sasuke dice que hay fuego.

Sus palabras no sólo callaron a Fugaku, también la piel de Itachi se hizo más pálida y una presión invisible cayó sobre el automóvil.

**.*.*.*.**

Su cabeza comenzaba a doler con el fuerte olor a gasolina, tanto que sentía algo sensible sus ojos. Frunció el entrecejo cuando la puerta se abrió, el tipo había dado una patada haciendo que la puerta rebotase contra la pared, como si eso fuese suficiente para llamar la atención de Sasuke. Detuvo la puerta antes de que se cerrara nuevamente y una mueca extraña se formó en su rostro.

- Es una mierda cuando mueres con remordimientos, ¿eh? – el Uchiha parpadeó, tratando de comprender por qué estaba ahí. Creyó que luego de vaciar la gasolina hasta la entrada de la fábrica, encenderían el fuego y se desentenderían de todo – yo hago esto por dinero, no tengo nada personal contigo, ¿comprendes? – indeciso, Sasuke asintió despacio – bien, entonces esto es lo que yo hago. Cuando tengo que matar a alguien así, prefiero que esa persona haga algo en vez de quedarse sin hacer nada ¿me sigues?

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar? – dijo Sasuke, sintiendo su garganta con una leve irritación. Al parecer era bastante sensible a olores tan fuertes y volátiles como el combustible.

- Pues, que si te vas a morir, muérete haciendo algo – y con eso dejó una llave en el pasillo, casi a un lado de la pared, donde se formaba una poza de gasolina – esto te libera de tus cadenas. Con esto morirás sin resentimientos, ¿ves?

Era un sádico o era un verdadero idiota. No había otro pensamiento en la mente de Sasuke en ese momento, pero asintió al tipo, porque con eso al menos podía ver dónde estaba su llave de salida. Para la situación en la que se encontraba, ver la llave era, probablemente, alguna clase de refuerzo psicológico para no sucumbir a la presión. Aunque no cambiaba ni por asomo la situación actual.

Si no podía conseguir la llave, iba a morir calcinado.

- Bueno, cuando salga de acá encenderé el fuego. Si no te apresuras en conseguir la llave, probablemente se derrita contigo – con esas palabras, el tipo cerró nuevamente la puerta. No. La dejó entreabierta.

Sus pasos se escucharon hasta desaparecer. Probablemente había una escalera que llevaba al primer piso por otro lado del pasillo que no estaba cercana a donde él se encontraba. Se levantó sintiendo el dolor de la paliza anterior, esperando que al día siguiente no doliera demasiado. Si aún seguía vivo para entonces, se dijo con un tono de ironía. La cadena chirrió al acercarse a la puerta, extendió su mano y la abrió, notando el piso mojado y también el fuerte olor a combustible que avivó el dolor en su cabeza.

La llave brillaba en el líquido como un metal precioso, uno que le decía que no podría alcanzarle a menos que hiciera algo con el grillete en su pie. Masculló una maldición, estirando su cuerpo lo más posible para que sus dedos tocasen la llave, pero se retiró enseguida cuando vio un mar de llamas alzándose para llegar a él. El tipo había llegado a la salida de la fábrica y había iniciado el fuego como dijo que haría.

Sasuke pensó que el edificio era viejo, tal vez demasiado como para aguantar semejante cantidad de fuego sin reducirse a cenizas en pocos minutos. Miró impotente como la llave quedaba oculta bajo ese mar de fuego y cerró nuevamente la puerta de su prisión. Si iba a quemarse, al menos ganaría algo de tiempo para recapitular su vida. Como el Uchiha que era, no se permitiría morir sin dignidad.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar su adolescencia, pero sólo vio a Sakura en sus memorias. Y a medida que el humo denso entraba por la ventana, se alegró, porque tendría un buen recuerdo para llevarse con él.

* * *

N/A: Una aclaración sobre los códigos de radiofrecuencia. He leído por ahí y por allá, y me he dado cuenta que el significado de estos códigos varía según el país. El código 10 de México varía del de Chile, así como el de España, por lo tanto añado en mi perfil el link de la página que saqué el código para que no haya confusiones (más aún si quien lee esto, sea alguien que se maneja en esa materia).

¡Gracias por leer y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


End file.
